Lost Memories
by writemealetter
Summary: Hermione and Ron's lives smoothed out after the war but an accident causes many jolts and bumps for the pair. Can they get through this struggle? Was the accident really an accident? Post-Hogwarts, Canon, RHr and a little HG
1. The Start

**Thank you to my wonderful beta, ObsessedRHShipper!**

CHAPTER ONE

oOo

A year or so after the war, Hermione moved into a small flat with Ron and Crookshanks , just outside London near her parents; they used the donated money they got from people who were showing thanks to them for helping Harry save the world.

Although all the Weasley's suffered from the loss of Fred, George had a hole within him beyond just the one left from the loss of his ear. After a couple of months, he opened Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes with Angelina and Lee, but it didn't stop him from feeling down. Ron and Hermione had once walked in on one of these moments, but he improved a lot since then. Ron went to help in the shop for a few months before starting his Auror training with Harry while Hermione returned to Hogwarts to study for her N.E.W.T.s. Harry and Ginny moved into Grimmauld Place with Kreacher and had refurbished the whole house, even giving Kreacher his own room, which made Hermione smile.

The sun had been shining through the windows since noon, and Hermione had reverted to researching the current laws on house elves for her new position in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Hermione sat comfortably on the sofa with Crookshanks at her feet for a couple of hours. Suddenly, arms enveloped her from behind and closed her book, and then a kiss was placed on the crown of her head.

"Is that book so interesting, you didn't even hear me come in?" She turned around and saw the lopsided grin that made her insides warm up. The brunette swatted him playfully on the arm and pulled him in for a kiss before pulling away.

"Hey, how was work today?" she asked. He jumped over the back of the sofa to sit beside her, which was something he did a lot.

"The usual, though me and Harry need to go in tomorrow for some paperwork for the Death Eater we've just caught," said Ron looking slightly disappointed because they usually spent Sunday mornings lying in or going on walks.

Hermione resisted the urge to correct him and said, "It's okay, Ron. My parents invited us over for lunch, so I will just go there and we could meet at The Burrow in the afternoon?"

"Sounds perfect," he then brushed his lips on her cheek. "I'm going to take a shower now," he stated as he got up and walked down the hallway.

"So, where are we going tonight and why can't you tell me again?" Hermione asked loudly.

"It's a surprise and…" There was a pause as he went to retrieve clothes from the bedroom and then he appeared back in the hallway. "I know you hate surprises, but I wouldn't forgive myself if I told you after keeping it to myself for so long. You better get ready though, Mione." he smiled.

oOo

2 hours later

"Hermione, are you nearly finished in there? I need to use the toilet and you've been in there for ages; what are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready, like you asked. It's just my hair…," she replied from the bathroom; she was getting quite frustrated as she had run out of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion.

"Just open up," Ron coaxed.

"Okay, just a moment," Hermione exclaimed before unlocking the door to see Ron's jaw drop. She was wearing a red dress that Ginny picked out yesterday.

"Wow," he said after he regained his speech, "I mean you look beautiful... Not that you don't -" His ramble was cut off with a chaste kiss. Her cheeks heated up just like his ears did and she smiled at the fact she could still cause such a reaction. He leaned forward and kissed her again, this time more gently yet passionately. After a few moments, he slowly pulled away.

"Do you no longer need the loo, Mr. Weasley?" she teased, with a smirk spreading across her face as she walked out of the bathroom.

She waited for Ron in the living room, tapping her foot impatiently. The click of the lock brought her back to the room and she looked up to see Ron in a suit. He took three strides over to her and helped Hermione up. Standing on her toes, Hermione ran her fingers through his hair and whispered in his ear, "You look so handsome in this suit. It's very you, although six years of tying school ties without my help must have been quite a struggle for you." She then readjusted his blue tie.

"Thank you. Are you ready, Mione?" he laughed, while kissing her nose. She grabbed his outstretched hand and felt the familiar tug of apparation.

Their feet landed solidly on the uneven surface of the alleyway and Ron had started leading them, tugging slightly on her arm. The scent of the beach came up and they could hear the waves crashing against the rocks. They came up to a small building and proceeded to go in. Ron wanted to surprise her by booking a table at a muggle restaurant to celebrate her new job. Ron conversed with the waiter and they were led through the bustling restaurant and outside to the deck area, where there was a picturesque view of the ocean and a four man brass band beside a dance area. Ron helped her settle into the chair before settling into his own.

"So, whaddya think?" He smiled.

"It's perfect," she breathed and she fell deeper and deeper into his light blue eyes. The waiter returned and took their orders. She smiled at Ron and caressed his hand over the table. Once the drinks arrived, he kept taking small sips of his red wine as if there was something bothering him.

"What's wrong, love?"

Breaking out of his daze, he said "Huh? Oh, nothing, just er- a bit warm that's all." He reassured her by smiling, but she didn't believe him. He noticed her staring longingly at the dancing couples and mumbled "Doyouwanttodancewithme?" The tips of his ears changed color to match his hair.

"I'd love to," she smiled reassuringly and took his hand. He led them over to the front of the deck area and gave a bow. Hermione smiled and placed her arms around his neck. He lowered his arms to the small of her back and waist. They started swaying to the rhythm of the music.

"I love you," she breathed. He looked up and his eyes lit up. He then kissed the crown of her head again.

After three songs, they returned to their seats and the main course arrived shortly afterwards. Ron took to feeding her bits of his roast chicken and she gave him some grilled mackerel. They laughed, joked and exchanged some childhood stories.

They skipped dessert, as they were both very full. The bill came and Ron had a bit of trouble with paying. He had brought over £100, but she didn't think he realised how much that was. He got slightly embarrassed and let her have the money to pay; she made a mental note to teach him later on. After dinner, they went to sit on the fine sand close to the restaurant. Hermione placed her head against his chest and his arm snaked around her shoulder.

"Thank you for bringing me here," she pressed her lips against his. Feeling him grin against her lips was a wonderful sensation and she didn't want it to end.

"You deserved it, Hermione," he smiled.

"Thank you, not just for today, for everything," she said.

"I believe I owe you thanks too. I feel like taking a walk; care to join me, Miss Granger?" Hermione nodded so he hoisted her up and they laced their fingers together.

They strolled down the beach with shoes in one hand, and a warm hand in the other. The sun was slowly reclining behind the horizon, and the waves of the sea calmly sounded. In the distance, they spotted an ice cream van. Ron yelled, "Race you there!" giving her a short head start.

She broke out into a run, like a bird being released, but with his long legs and athletic nature, he quickly overtook her and had already bought two vanilla ice creams when she reached him.

"Come on, Slug Queen!" he teased and began eating his ice cream like a small child. As she finished eating her ice cream, the temperature started to fall. Ron noticed her shiver, so he wrapped his jacket around her and pulled her closer to him, which she wasn't complaining about! His body felt so right pressed up against hers, warmth and safety washed over her like waves. Ron moved to stand in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She furrowed her brows at his actions and he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she said looking worried.

"You have ice cream. Did you know? Just there," He laughed and pointed to her cheek. She rolled her eyes at this comment. "I also have another surprise for you," he said simply. "Put this blindfold on and wait a second, Mione."

She reluctantly did as he asked and waited. Hermione couldn't help but think about the way he called her "Mione." It was something that made her adore him, and she made sure it was limited to him. She needed to think of a pet name for him, besides Won-Won that is.

"Okay, you can take it off now." Hermione slowly untied the blindfold and her eyes widened at the sight before her eyes.

As she opened her eyes, she discovered candles in the shape of a heart, fireflies buzzing around creating a lovely atmosphere and, in front of her, Ron down on one knee holding a petit velvet box. _Remember to breathe_, she told herself.

He took her hands in his and began, "I love you, Hermione. You're brave, beautiful, bloody brilliant, and smart and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. Will you make me the luckiest guy in the world by marrying me?" There were two rings: a simple yet elegant silver band, and a silver band with a diamond that glistened in the daylight. Tears rolled down her cheek as she listened to his wonderful speech and then she vigorously nodded.

"Yes! Of course it's a yes! It's so beautiful and delicate." He beamed and carefully slipped the ring onto her fourth finger and picked her up off of her feet. His lips crashed into hers and they only stopped when they needed air.

When she went to examine the ring, she noticed some etchings, and Ron provided an explanation, "The little carvings represent key events in our lives: the Hogwarts Express, the troll, the basilisk, the time turner, the Yule Ball, the elves, the poisoned mead, skimming stones and the deluminator." Hermione grinned like a fool and was left speechless at the thought that went into just this ring. "And your ring is a twin to my ring; if you are in danger, and I pray to Merlin you aren't, my ring will heat up and glow and yours will do so the other way. It also allows me to apparate nearby, kinda like the deluminator," he said excitedly.

"It's better than what I ever imagined." She took the remaining ring and slipped it onto his finger. Hermione then leaned in for another kiss.

"Good thing I didn't cock up, eh? I was so nervous but I knew if I messed up, Ginny would make good on her threat to hex me and I wouldn't be the luckiest guy in the world." He raised an eyebrow. She swatted his arm and Ron looked at her confused.

"I wouldn't have minded either way, as long as you're mine." Hermione smiled and nuzzled her face into his chest.

"Just a bit possessive, aren't we? Not that I mind, you can boss me around any time you want."

Hermione laughed and bit her lip as she thought, "So that's why Ginny was acting slightly weird yesterday, when we went shopping. She already knew and nearly let it slip."

"Mhmm, I took her to help pick the ring." He lifted her face up and pulled in for short kiss. "Did I tell you that I love you?"

Hermione laughed and said, "You might have mentioned it, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

He rested his forehead against hers, his azure eyes never left hers, and then he said, "I love you, Hermione."

"Ron, I love you too."

They stood there, kissing, embracing and holding each other, for what seemed like minutes, but in reality was about an hour.

It was getting dark and colder, so Ron broke the silence and asked, "Do you want to go home now?" She nodded and he took them home via apparition.

They arrived home and snuggled on the couch. She wanted to tell someone about the engagement as soon as possible.

"Shall we announce it at The Burrow tomorrow?"

"Yeah, good idea. You can bring your parents with you and we can tell them all at once, saves us saying it twice. I can see the look on my mum's face now!

"Okay, I doubt they would be busy," said Hermione.

"When do you think we should have this wedding then; I was thinking summertime?" Ron cracked a smile.

"Either that or spring. The weather would be perfect. Are we having it at The Burrow?"

"I don't see why not. We can ask my mum tomorrow too?" Ron grinned.

"We'll need to choose bridesmaids and groomsmen soon," Hermione said excitedly.

"Not yet, Hermione, we're getting a bit ahead of ourselves. We have about a year to plan! We should head to bed, early morning tomorrow," Ron said as he yawned.

"You better not plan on leaving this all to the last minute," she warned.

"Like I could, what with you, your mum AND my mum breathing down my neck. I'd rather face a dragon!" Ron joked.

Hermione playfully swatted his arm and they headed to bed with the most wonderful feeling they had ever experienced and this was just the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! First chapter done, I plan to update within two weeks :) Please review, constructive criticism is welcome<strong>


	2. Lost and Found

Hello, this update is one day late so sorry about that. I'll try and get the next one on in 13 days. I reposted this chapter because I missed out Ron contacting her parents, using the notes he had written.

Thanks again to my beta - ObsessedRHShipper and Happy Easter!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWO<p>

oOo

"Ron, get up!" Hermione nudged his arm.

"Uhh," he mumbled.

"I can't believe I agreed to do this every day for the rest of my life. Oh well, no kisses for you," she muttered sarcastically.

Wanting his kiss, Ron quickly sat up at the sound of this to see Hermione sitting on the end of the bed in a dark blue jumper and jeans. "I can't believe I get to wake up to the sight of you every day," Ron sighed sleepily. "Where's my morning kiss?" He growled, crawling across the bed to Hermione before giving her a long kiss.

"Now that, I wouldn't mind doing everyday for the rest of my life," she grinned. "Hurry up, I want to eat with my future husband," she said as she walked towards the kitchen.

He hastily pulled on an orange shirt, realized it clashed with his hair and had many holes, but he didn't really care; he was engaged to the most beautiful witch alive. He brushed his teeth and went to join Hermione. She was sitting on a kitchen stool around the island and had a mug of coffee in one hand, and the Daily Prophet in the other. Ron waved his wand and pancakes started cooking themselves before going to wrap his arms around Hermione's waist and put his chin on her shoulder, inhaling the sweet aromas of her hair. In his opinion, it was the best scent in the world. Hermione sipped her coffee and then started admiring her ring. "You know, the ring won't disappear," he smirked.

"I know, but it feels almost too good to be true. I want to know, since when have you been thinking about proposing?" she asked. Pancakes floated over on a plate and Ron sat down and started eating.

"Probably since Harry proposed to Ginny and my mum started asking me about my future," he replied, eating another mouthful.

"And what do you want for your future?" she smirked.

"You and er, our ginger children who have your eyes and brains, and love Quidditch and chess. Haven't you ever thought about it?" He started eating again.

"Yes, many times since we confessed our feelings on the dock."

~  
>It was a month after the war and Hermione was currently sitting inside The Burrow, with Ginny, Harry and Ron trying to cool off. Mrs. Weasley was busy in the kitchen, and Mr. Weasley was at work. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy and George had returned to their homes the day before and that left them alone for the first time since the end of the war.<p>

Later that morning, Ginny was asleep on Harry's lap and he was stroking her hair. It had taken Ron a little while to get used to them being together but agreed that he would rather have his best friend date Ginny than someone else. Hermione sat on the sofa opposite him reading another book, her eyes darted back and forth and she would occasionally bite her lip. Ron was pretending to read the Quidditch section of the Daily Prophet, while in fact he was studying Hermione. He summoned all his Gryffindor courage and stood up.

"Hermione, do you want to go on a walk?" he asked looking hopeful.

"Sure, let me first take this upstairs," she closed her book and went to put it away.

Harry smiled knowingly and said, "Good luck," which made Ron feel a little more ease. They had discussed Ron's situation prior to this; Harry told Ron that Hermione felt the same way as he did; only Ron didn't believe it was true.

Hermione came back down and they went outside and walked around the plot until they came to the dock by the lake. They sat down, took their shoes off and dipped their feet into the cool lake.

"Ron."

"Hermione." They had both spoken at the same time. They blushed and Hermione motioned for Ron to go first, while he insisted she go first.

"I think you should go first, since you brought us outside," she smiled.

"And they don't call you the smartest witch of our age for nothing," Ron chuckled. "Anyway, I have something I need to tell you, er, how to start... How about, you kissed me?"

"Yes, I did... but I recall you responding enthusiastically," Hermione countered as she blushed. She then looked down towards their feet.

"Yeah, because I wasn't brave enough. Like the horcrux hunt, and the Yule ball and Lavender and I've always been a prat to you, but you always forgave me, and I think that you're the greatest best friend anyone could ask for." Hermione's face deflated a little but Ron didn't notice. He carried on staring at the water and rambling, "But I feel as if there's something more between us." At this, Hermione's grew very hopeful. "And I get it if you don't feel the same because I don't deserve you. I'm not famous like Viktor or Harry or as good-looking as McLaggen, but inside me there's this ball of hope...hope that you return the same feelings, because I know I love you." He lifted her chin during the last sentence and looked into her eyes, feeling relieved at finally having confessed his feelings.

"Ron, my feelings towards you will never be like the feelings that I have for Harry, Viktor, or McLaggen." Ron went from relieved to upset. "And you should stop comparing yourself to them because it's you I love and you alone." Ron's eyes lit up and he beamed.

"You're not kidding, are you?" Ron asked, scared that she was playing a joke on him.

"Why would I lie about my feelings? Honestly, Ron, emotions are not to be joked around with!" He felt much better and grinned from ear to ear. "Don't you dare you doubt my feelings for you, or I'll remind you how 'I'm brilliant but scary', as you said yourself. You're the only one I can see my future with and -" Ron leaned forwards and cut her off with a kiss. His arms went around her waist and she replied enthusiastically too.

~  
>Truth be told, Ron had imagined his future before that point in time.<p>

Harry's new snowy owl, Hermes, flew through the open window, before perching on the spare stand. Hermione fed Hermes a treat and took the letter before announcing, "It's from Ginny. She wants to know if anything special happened yesterday. Should I reply or make her wait?"

With a mouthful of pancakes, he replied, "Make 'er wait, because we're running late. So you're taking the car to your parents then driving them here before flooing over to The Burrow for dinner?"

"Yes, we'll be there early afternoon. See you later, love." Hermione said as she kissed Ron.

"Do you have to go?" he whined, before pulling her in for another kiss. She pulled away and nodded before walking out the front door. He quickly finished eating, got changed into his work clothes, and flooed into the Ministry of Magic's bustling Apparation point.

Molly was at home, busying herself with preparing the Sunday roast. She had to cater for fourteen but she always made extra in case her sons brought along their friends. She was currently cutting carrots when Arthur's muggle contraption rang from the living room. She curiously went to pick it up and heard someone speaking quietly. She remembered seeing Arthur use it and put it to her ear.

"Hello. Who's there?" she asked feeling foolish.

"Hello, Molly; it's Hayley Granger."

"Oh, you're Hermione's mum!" Molly said as the realization dawned on her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I was just wondering whether Hermione was with you, as she doesn't appear to be at work or at home. She was supposed to be coming over about an hour ago and hasn't arrived yet. I'm just worried as she isn't usually late."

"She's not here at the moment. I can try contacting Ronnie for you; he should know where she is. Could you call me again in half an hour; it's just that I don't know how to use these devices."

"Of course I can. Thank you very much." Molly placed the phone back onto the receiver and went over to the fireplace.

She grabbed some Floo powder and threw it in before yelling, "Trainee Auror Office."

Her head appeared in the fireplace very clearly to the trainees in the office.

"Hey, Ron. It's your mum; did you forget your lunch again?" A trainee sniggered. He had a big build and curly blond hair, and disliked Harry and Ron because they skipped half of the Auror training.

Ron ignored his colleague's jibe and knelt in front of the fireplace.

"Hi Mum. Is everything okay?" he asked.

"You don't know where Hermione is, do you?" Molly asked, looking very worried.

"She's at her parents, why?" Ron replied, feeling confused.

"She's not there. Her mother called me using one of your father's muggle contraptions to tell me that she never arrived this morning. She hasn't told them where she went either; do you know where she is?"

"She said she was going to drive over to her parents' house." Ron scratched his head. "Where else would she go? Have you checked Grimmauld Place; she might be with Ginny. I'll see if I can leave work early and try and find out where she's gone to," Ron said, without showing the panic he was feeling.

Molly released the breath she didn't realize she was holding and told Ron it would be okay, before returning home. Ron immediately went to tell Harry about the situation and asked if Harry could finish off his work. Harry agreed, only wanting to help find Hermione.

Ron ran to the lifts and went to level 4where Hermione worked. He found Janet, who worked closely with Hermione.

"Hi, Janet. You haven't seen Hermione, have you?" Ron asked, his voice a little higher than usual.

"No, I haven't, but she wasn't meant to come in today. Didn't you know that?"

Ron explained the situation as quickly as he could and told Janet to send an owl if Hermione turned up. Ron made his way to the Atrium and apparated home.

He found the flat exactly how he left it this morning. There was no evidence of anyone returning after he had left. Ron made a mug of tea and sat on a kitchen stool so he could think of places she might go. Grimmauld Place, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade or muggle places. He sighed at the long list of places she could be and rested his head in his hands. He was growing restless and washed his mug the muggle way, something he always did after his attempt at magically washing up smashed all the dishes. His noticed his ring by the sink was glowing like there was no tomorrow. He had taken it off when he was washing his dishes earlier that day. He felt incredibly stupid; he picked it up and then slipped it on. He scrabbled around for some parchment, scrawled two notes, one to his mother and Harry and the Grangers, tied them to Pig's leg, and sent him off. He apparated, knowing his ring would return him to Hermione.

He arrived in an alleyway that he had never visited before. He cautiously walked out. He found a car park, and those cars with blaring alarms, like _please_ cars. He turned 180 degrees and was greeted by the sight of a hospital. Ron ran through the sliding doors and to the reception desk where he learned it was their nearest hospital.

"Hi, I'm looking for Hermione Granger. I think she was brought in. Where is she?"

The receptionist at the desk put her glasses on and typed away on a computer. Ron had no idea what she was doing and hoped she would hurry up.

"She was brought in around 2 hours ago. What is your relation to her?"

"I'm her boyfriend. Where is she?" Ron replied quickly, slightly raising his voice.

"Floor three," she said, before adding, "Have a nice day." But Ron was already making his way to the lifts. They were all full and Ron's patience had already come to an end. Climbing the stairs three at a time was no challenge for Ron and he quickly reached her ward.

The lighting was dim but the natural sunlight filled the silent room. The desk was unattended, but had a little silver bell. Ron tapped it twice and waited. Five minutes passed and no one came. Ron repeatedly slammed his hand onto the bell until someone opened a door and peered out. She was a short nurse with sandy brown hair.

"Hello, who are you here to see?"

"Hermione Granger. I'm her boyfriend. Can I see her now?"

"Sure, this way. You're her second visitor today," as she began leading Ron through the ward.

"Who else has been here?"

"A young man, probably similar age to you. He had sandy brown hair, was very tall and had dark shades. He told me to give you a note." She handed him the note. Ron took the note and put it into his jacket pocket. "We're here," she announced as she went through the wooden door and Ron followed her in.

"What happened to her?"

"She was involved in a car accident. She's badly injured. She has a serious head trauma, a leg injury and bruises on her right side, and she's currently on sedatives. We've done everything we can; we have to wait for her to wake up."

"What's a sed-," Ron stopped himself and quickly asked, "How long will it take her to wake up? Is she going to be okay?"

"Well, we did it to help her heal, but she should wake up tomorrow. I'm also quite certain she can make a full recovery... I leave you to it then. If you need assistance, press the red button."

"Thank you," Ron said, his voice slightly breaking. He heard the nurse close the door and went to sit in the chair beside the bed. His eyes scanned Hermione and she was sleeping but she had a large cut on the right side of her head. The rest of her body was covered with a pale blanket. Ron tentatively lifted it up. She was wearing a hospital gown but her arms were dotted with scars. Her leg sported a white cast from her knee to her ankle and around her foot.

"Bloody hell, Hermione," he sighed. Ron kissed her forehead, took her hand in his and squeezed it. "Don't worry, we can get through this." He watched her sleep, something he thought was calming because she looked so peaceful.

It was dark outside when Ron's stomach rumbled again. He had been ignoring it, not wanting to leave Hermione's side. He reluctantly got up and apparated home. He grabbed a holdall and grabbed some clean clothes for the two of them, their toothbrushes, books for him to pass the time, The Daily Prophet, and _Hogwarts, A History _for when Hermione woke up.

In the kitchen, he waved his wand and pizza started cooking, and he then went to find food in the cupboards. Ron found crisps, biscuits, Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans and bottles of water, which he chucked into the brown bag. The pancakes floated over and he started eating them. Just then, Pig flew through the window and started flying around the room. Ron caught him, with slight difficulty and retrieved the note.

Ron,

Had you found Hermione yet? We've checked everywhere.  
>Let us know.<p>

Harry

Ron scrawled on the back.

Harry,

I've found her. She's in the local hospital. Third floor. I'm going back there now. Don't worry about coming today; she's only going to wake up tomorrow. Tell her parents that I'll owl them as soon as she's awake.

Ron

Ron gave Pig the note and a treat before telling him to find him at the hospital. Ron finished his dinner and took a shower. He remembered to feed Crookshanks on his way out and apparated back to the hospital.

He arrived back into the room, luckily no one had come and realized he had gone anywhere. Ron pulled the bedside chair right next to the bed and started writing a note he could quickly send with Pig to the Grangers as soon as Hermione was awake. He took The Daily Prophet and read the reports on recent captures, still ongoing from the war, articles on new laws being passed, and the Quidditch section reported another Cannons loss. Every thirty seconds or so, Ron's eyes would dart to Hermione's sleeping form, checking if she was awake. Before long, his eyelids were falling lower and lower, though his grip on her hand did not loosen.

The next morning, the sun blared through the hospital blinds. Ron grunted in reaction to the light, his hand was still entangled with Hermione's and he gave a little smile. He had fallen asleep leaning forward and had some pain in his back now. His Auror skills told him someone had come into the room to replace the flowers and give Hermione her medication but the room was almost untouched.

"Good morning, Hermione," he whispered as he kissed her forehead. "I can't wait to hear your voice again. This silence is driving me mad. It reminds me of when you were petrified," Ron paused and started stroking her hair. "Back then, I could hear you replying in my head, with your irritating know-it-all comments that I have now grown to love. I'm going to the toilet. I'll be right back." He got up and left the room.

When he returned, Harry, Ginny and his mum were in the room, all looking at Hermione sadly. She lay motionless on the bed. He slowly entered.

"Oh Ronnie," she cried as she pulled Ron into a bone-crushing hug. Ron patted her back and told her Hermione would get through this.

Ron received a warm hug from Ginny and a handshake from Harry before being pulled into a brotherly hug. At that moment, Hermione began to stir.

"Press the button on the wall," Ron gasped. Ginny had fast reflexes, and she immediately slammed the button. Ron sent Pig off with the pre-written note and about a minute later, a nurse burst in.

"She's moving. Is she going to be okay?"

The nurse didn't answer and proceeded to examine Hermione. After much persuasion, Harry, Ginny and Molly went home but they promised to come back later, once Hermione was awake.

As time wore on, panic started to grow in Ron's eyes, but he reminded himself to stay calm for Hermione. After about ten minutes, Hermione managed to sit up and her eyes were wide open. They darted around the room and on the two of them before falling back on the nurse.

"What happened? Where am I?" she asked weakly.

"You were involved in a car accident. You are now in the hospital. How do you feel?"

"I have a headache and a very numb leg. Who is he?" she inquired as she nodded her head faintly.

"I think he should answer that. I think you can go home tomorrow, but you'll need to come back for check-ups," she told them both as she hung the clipboard at the foot of the bed, before quickly leaving the room.

Ron calmly stepped forwards and reached out for her hand. "Hermione, it's me, Ron."

She shuffled back, unaware of whom this man was. She ignored his hand and said, "I don't know you. Please could you step away from me?"

"I can't. Hermione, I'm your fiancé!" His voice slightly rising. He quickly caught himself, smiled and said, "We got engaged last night, don't you remember? The identical rings, the beach, the restaurant?"

She looked at the ring, thought about it and tried to remember but failed. She slowly shook her head and saw disappointment wash over him.

"I'm sorry," she breathed.


	3. Return Home

**A/N: **Hi guys, between brewing and duelling on Pottermore, which is now open to everyone I've managed to churn out another chapter! By the way, what house are you guys in?

Thank you all so much for the reviews,** PhoenixPatronus**, **placebo13**, **rhmac12**,** ObsessedRHShipper**, **PenPal97**, **JustAnotherGuy100** and **ACatherineRoseS** and to everyone who put me on an alert of some kind. Special thanks to **ObsessedRHShipper **who betas this.

Read and Review!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER THREE<p>

oOo

Tears started to form in his eyes and threatened to fall. Their eyes were locked and unable to leave the other's.

"You don't remember anything about me?" Ron asked worriedly.

Hermione bit her lip and tilted her head slightly to the side as she thought again.

"No, I don't recall ever seeing you before. I'm so sorry, but I don't remember the relationship we had. Umm... I understand if you take the ring back, because I don't want to be a burden to you."

The tears in Ron's eyes had started thundering down his cheeks. He ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"I don't think you understand even the slightest about the relationship we have, because if you did, you would realize that I would never leave you and that to be with you will never be a burden. You make my life worth living and I promised to never leave you." He wiped away his salty tears and an awkward silence passed through the room.

"I can show you snippets of our life. I'll bring pictures and some of your diaries; you can read them and recover your memory,' he suddenly exclaimed, sounding more positive than before.

"That would be helpful; I'd like to review everything about my life and my past." Hermione smiled politely.

"Of course, you would, you're still Hermione Granger after all," he grinned. Hermione didn't understand this but let him carry on. "I'll just apparate home and get them, I'll be -"

"What do you mean by apparate?" she asked curiously.

"Bloody hell, er... Would you mind if I told you once we get home?" He didn't know how to tell her without her logical mind rejecting the idea. He knew Hermione would need evidence of magic and he couldn't provide her that in this muggle hospital.

"Sure, Ron, that is your name, right?" she checked.

"Yeah, I'll be right back," he walked out of the room feeling incredibly empty, as if in the presence of dementors. He made his way to the toilets to apparate privately back to their flat.

He burst into the spare room, which once belonged to him. It was dusty, dark and full of boxes. Hermione had labelled the boxes, so it didn't take him long to find the one he wanted.

He opened their photo album of Hogwarts pictures. One of the first pages held a photo of Harry and him playing wizard's chess in their first year. Harry's hair was messy as usual and he was pretending to be very upset about Ron's seventh win in a row. Ron was grinning like a Cheshire cat and eating another Chocolate frog. Just an hour before, Hermione had told them that they should get on with their homework and he had told her to "go away" and that she had to work out her priorities.

Ron flicked to a random page. It was Ron and Hermione at Bill and Fleur's wedding taken by Fred. The Hermione in the picture had her arms wrapped around Ron's neck. They were dancing and both completely oblivious to everything else. Her eyes looked lovingly at his face while he looked very love-struck. He gave a small smile, which she returned before the picture looped.

He took the albums and cast a spell to stop the pictures from moving. Hermione's bookshelf, he pulled out her favourite Muggle book, Pride _and Prejudice_, seeing as she couldn't read _Hogwarts, A History_ and went to find one of her diaries, any mention of the magical world was replaced with _ordinary_events. Then he apparated back into the toilet, being careful not to splinch himself. He took a few minutes to clean himself up before walking back down the hallway.

He glanced through the hospital room door's window and was surprised to see Mr. and Mrs. Granger with a sobbing Hermione. They weren't contacted by the hospital because Hermione had erased their memories and had to change her personal details, so Ron knew that his mum must have contacted them. Mrs. Granger was currently comforting Hermione and Mr. Granger looked on very concerned. Ron decided not to interrupt and went to the cafeteria to get food for Hermione.

Hermione was incredibly upset once her parents arrived. This tall ginger man had told her that she made his life worth living, she was engaged to this man and to top it all off, she had no idea who he was. He also told her there was something else, but he couldn't tell her until they got home. She felt like a disappointment to this man and this made her feel very guilty.

Her mother was comforting, the familiar smell of her perfume and her gentle touch were both things she recalled from her past. She felt safe in her mother's arms and in the presence of her dad.

There was a knock on the door and her father opened the door to reveal Ron. Hermione faked a smile and he returned a small smile, knowing it wasn't genuine, before turning to greet her parents. He put down his tray of teas and opened his brown bag; he pulled out a chicken salad, _Pride and Prejudice_, the two photo albums and her diary.

"Here are the materials you wanted and your favourite mug- book. But first, you need to eat. I also have your toothbrush in here somewhere," he started to rummage through his bag, and her mother and father shared a small smile at this. He found it and put it on the table beside everything else.

"I've also got everyone a tea." He offered a warm smile which she returned. Her parents took a tea each and said they were going for to come back later as they had a meeting about one of their patients, which left Hermione and Ron alone again. Ron picked up a tea and handed it to her.

"This one's yours and has one sugar. Mine has three sugars, too sweet for you. Really, you need to eat too," he said softly.

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry right now. Do you mind if I look at the photo albums now?" she asked. He nodded, knowing he couldn't force her to do anything. She reached forward for the albums, groaning as it hurt her sides. He rapidly lunged out of his seat to pass them to her. She took them and opened to the first page.

It was a picture of both of them, in a field underneath a tree. Her head was resting on his shoulder and their fingers were entwined. Neither of them had noticed the picture being taken. She looked at the pictures, absorbing every little detail she could.

"Who's this?" she asked as she pointed to Harry.

"He's Harry, our best mate, and almost like our brother."

"And these people, they are your family?" as she pointed to a photo of the Weasleys in Egypt.

"Yes, the red hair is a bit of a giveaway, isn't it? You've got Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ginny. But Fred passed away last year," Ron held back tears as he pointed to each of his siblings.

"I'm sorry. Your family -"

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault."

Hermione spent the next hour in silence and once she finished, Ron pushed the food in front of her. After she ate the chicken salad, she felt extremely exhausted, but two visitors turned up. A raven-haired man and a younger ginger female knocked and entered.

"Hermione, I'm so glad you're okay," Harry said before pulling her into a hug. Ginny hugged Hermione as soon as Harry released her.

"How're you feeling now?" The ginger woman, who must have been Ginny, asked her. She didn't want them to stay and be disappointed, but she was far too polite to voice this.

"I'm feeling better, though I have a terrible headache and a broken leg." she replied as she stifled a yawn. Ron must have noticed, because he started ushering the pair out. They all stepped outside and Hermione could see them discussing something outside.

Ron returned five minutes later and told her that she should get some rest. Realizing she was tired, she started to fall into a peaceful slumber and she thought she felt his lips on the crown of her head. They were both wary of what was to come.

The next morning, Ron, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger were all trying to get Hermione, who was still asleep, ready to go home, though there was no discussion where home was. That was until Mrs. Granger asked Ron whether he could get some things for Hermione from their flat. He froze.

"I thought that she was coming home with me?" Ron asked timidly, knowing he didn't want to get on the wrong side of a worried mother.

"Yes, well, Hermione doesn't remember anything from her new life, so she should come back with us," Mrs. Granger countered.

"I know; you don't have to remind me. It's just that if she doesn't give it a try, living with me, she won't know what her life was like. She has to come with me. I bloody love her," he said, holding back his anger.

Mrs. Granger went to start a retort, but Mr. Granger motioned for her to follow. Ron carried on packing her belongings into the brown holdall. Hermione had been given crutches and a wheel chair because her injured leg couldn't take much pressure. She was to use the wheelchair at first and the crutches later on. Ron had asked his dad to hire a Ministry car, which would allow him to drive Hermione home.

Ten minutes passed. Ron was now sitting in the chair, holding Hermione's hand while taking a nap. He had spent the majority of the night watching Hermione and the remainder cleaning out the spare room so it was suitable for him to stay in. The Grangers re-entered the room and decided to leave Ron to sleep. When Hermione finally woke up, they woke Ron too, tapping him lightly on the shoulder.

Opening his eyes, he saw Hermione looking at him; she blushed, averted her eyes and released her tight grip on his hand. Mr. Granger then asked Ron to step outside with him. Ron followed him out, glancing over his shoulder at Hermione before closing the door behind him.

"So, where is Hermione going?" Ron wanted to get straight to the point.

"Well, I think she should go with you. It will be more beneficial if she is going to recover her memory and you already proved to me that you can look after her," he paused. "However, Hayley thinks that Hermione should come home with us because she doesn't remember you, or your lifestyle." Ron went to say something but Mr. Granger motioned for him to wait and carried on. "In the end, we decided that Hermione should choose where to go, seeing as she is a mature adult."

"I would give my life for Hermione, you know that. I can take care of her, and it'll be easier to take care of her using spells," Ron gritted through his teeth.

"Yes, I am aware; Hayley thinks otherwise. Hermione will take a lot of convincing about her lifestyle. She did the first time round and she has a logical mind that always requires evidence. I believe that you already know." he patted Ron's shoulder.

"Thank you so much."

"I couldn't help notice the ring on my daughter's finger." He smiled. "I see you carried it through though I stand by what I said when you asked for her hand -hurt her and the next thing you see will be my fist. I don't think now would be appropriate for congratulations, so it'll have to wait." Ron nodded his understanding and they walked back in.

Hermione was currently taking her medication and conversing with her mother until Mr. Granger interrupted.

"Hermione, do you want to come home with us, or go and stay in the home you share with Ron? Remember, you're more likely to remember things in familiar places and you spent the last year living with Ron and the last ten years around him," Mr. Granger smiled. "If you come with us, you'll be in the surroundings you had as a younger child, but not the ones you have had as an adult." He knew Hermione would go with Ron, because she would want to remember her past.

Ron looked hopefully at Hermione. When she looked at him, he smiled. Was that an affectionate smile, she wondered. Her insides warmed up.

She started asking her dad, "_If_I go with Ron," his face lit up instantly at the sound of this but then remembered it was hypothetical, "and I don't like it, I can come home, right?"

It wasn't Mr. Granger who answered; it was Mrs. Granger. "Of course, darling, you're always welcome and I will pick you up as soon as possible.

Hermione weighed the advantages and disadvantages of each; she could take a risk or choose safety. She had seen the pictures and read her diary. It sounded amazing, but what if she didn't fill the shoes of Hermione and continued to disappoint Ron. What if she couldn't remember the life? Or didn't like it?

They all watched Hermione as she mulled over her decision; when she turned to her parents, Ron deflated a little. "I think it is reasonable to go with Ron and see if I remember anything, but if I don't feel comfortable, I will come straight home." She looked over to Ron and he smiled fondly at her.

A nurse came in and started giving Hermione a final check. She was cleared and ready to go, so Ron and Mr. Granger lifted her into the wheelchair. Ron pushed her while she chatted with her mother. Once they reached the car park, she hugged both her parents and said goodbye. He gave Mr. Granger a handshake and hugged Mrs. Granger before they went off.

Ron carefully lifted her into the front passenger seat of the black Ministry car, and as he did so, his face came very close to hers. Then he remembered the situation and pulled away. He didn't want to scare her or take advantage of her position and was going to take it slowly. He folded the wheelchair and started driving.

Silence washed over them once again, until they reached their flat. Ron got out and went to open her door.

"Well, we're here. It's a small flat and there isn't a lift so I have to carry you upstairs. You don't mind, do you?"

"Um…No, that will be fine." In all honesty, she was reluctant to agree, but could not see any other way of getting upstairs herself. Ron put her into the wheelchair, pushed her through the lobby and stopped short of the stairs.

"Okay, I'm going to pick you up now. Could you put your arms around my neck?" His ears changed to match his hair and she did as he asked. He hoisted her up the stairs with ease until they came to the door, he fumbled with the keys and casted a non-verbal. Ron pushed the door open, hoping that she didn't see anything unusual.

He placed her on the sofa and ran back downstairs to get the bag and wheelchair. When he came back, her eyes were observing the room with great interest.

"Do you want to know more about you then?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I want to remember it all," she said looking very intrigued.

Ron pulled up a wooden chair and sat down. "I can't tell you everything, but I know a good place to start. You mustn't panic or jump to conclusions and most importantly, you need to trust me, okay?"

"Okay," she said, as she prepared herself for the unknown.

"You are," Ron hesitated and Hermione motioned for him to continue, "the smartest witch I've ever known." Hermione gasped.

"How dare you call me a witch! This is a sick joke. Get me the phone!" She glared at him and tried to get up but failed.

"Wait! I said don't jump to conclusions, Hermione. Let me explain," Hermione stopped moving around and listened. "Magic is real; I'll prove it now. Remember, you have to trust me," he pulled his wand out from his pocket and pointed it at the chessboard. "_Wingardium Leviosa_," he swished and flicked. The whole board levitated off the table. Hermione's jaw dropped in awe.

"This...I...How is that possible? It opposes the Laws of Gravity!" Hermione uttered.

"Well, it's magic. You can do it too; in fact, you're the brightest witch of our age. We went to Hogwarts, a magic school for witches and wizards. We met on the train there and your wand is here," he took her wand from the counter in the kitchen, she had left it as she said she didn't need it in the muggle world. He handed it to her. She felt an unknown connection when it was in her hands.

She took it and looked at the delicate decoration. "What was it you mentioned at the hospital, apparate?"

Ron rubbed the back of his neck, "It's a form of transportation we use. You can travel by disappearing and reappearing in another spot at will." With that Ron apparated to the other side of the room with two pops.

"That was, amazing. How is it possible… it's not possible. How can this be true?" she muttered and then her stomach rumbled.

"You must be starving, I'll prepare some food and take you into our - I mean your room. Did you want to read your favourite book while you wait?"

She nodded eagerly and he took _Hogwarts, A History_ and gave it to her. As she took it, she asked, "I thought you said Pride and Prejudice was my favourite book?"

"Your favourite muggle book I said, well nearly said. I couldn't give you _Hogwarts, A History_, because the pictures move, you might want to read your diaries again, I have a feeling the events have changed." He gave her a small grin and went to make dinner.

Later, Ron re-entered the room and carried her to their bedroom. He propped her up against the headboard and went to retrieve her wheelchair.

"Do you mind if I cast a Cleansing Charm on you? It's just that it would be easier than you taking a bath or shower," Ron asked, hoping she would say yes to avoid the awkward situation that a no could put them in.

"Okay." Ron quickly cast the charm and she felt instantly refreshed. "Can't you mend my leg with magic?"

"Unfortunately not, you've taken muggle medication and they don't mix well with magic; magical charms are also best performed by a healer and I am not one." Your doctors also wanted check-ups so we can't have you suddenly getting better too quickly."

"What does muggle mean?" She asked, having heard him use the term twice.

"A non-magical person," Ron stated. Suddenly an alarm from the kitchen went off and Ron went to get it. Dinner was ready so he put servings onto trays and took them into their bedroom. "Here you go, Spaghetti Carbonara."

"Thank you; it's my -"

"Favourite," Ron smiled sadly. Some things hadn't changed at all.

"So how long have we lived here?"

"About a year," Ron replied.

Once they finished eating, Ron levitated the trays out and insisted that Hermione take her medication and get some rest. She obliged and soon fell into a deep sleep. Ron kissed her forehead.

Ron went to wash the dishes and then took a shower. Afterwards, he went to load the washing machine. As he checked the pockets of the clothes before putting them in the machine, he came across the note he received at the hospital.

_Enjoy life with your mudblood girlfriend while it lasts_.


	4. The Pensieve

I'm so sorry, I must have forgotton to click Publish or something which means you haven't had an update for four weeks! So instead, I'm going to update two chapters this week. Thanks to my awesome beta ObsessedRHShipper once again for all her help.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER FOUR<p>

oOo

Ron's face paled. He increased the wards' strength and called Harry through the fireplace.

"Harry, come to my flat now! It's an emergency!" Ron yelled.

Harry and Ginny spotted Ron's head and quickly untangled themselves before walking over to it. "What's going on?"

"I can't tell you here; come through!" Ron panicked.

"Okay, get your head out then." Ron's head disappeared from the bright green flames and Harry stepped into it and said "Ron and Hermione's Flat" very clearly; he had learnt his lesson from 2nd year.

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace and was dragged into the kitchen by Ron.

"Look at this note; it was given to me by a nurse two days ago. She said a tall man with sandy brown hair who visited Hermione told her to give it me." Ron said. "What should we do?"

Harry looked at the note, frowned and calmly spoke, "We'll take this to the Ministry, and get a patrol around her and your flat. We also can't leave Hermione unattended."

"Can you take it? I need to stay with her."

"Sure, I'll also tell Kingsley and he'll probably give you personal time off."

"Do - Could the crash and the note be connected? I mean maybe the person who gave us the note was the one who crashed into her?" Ron asked, paling with each word.

"I don't know, but it would most probably be a wizard or witch wanting revenge. I'll tell Kingsley for you, and we can check with the muggle police. I'll owl you as soon as I can. This will also be interesting to the Daily Prophet once they know that Hermione's lost her memory, so I'll see what I can do about that," Harry said.

"Thanks, Harry. I'm going to strangle the bloody person behind all this; we've had enough trouble for a lifetime." Ron gritted through his teeth.

"Ron, we don't even know if they are connected yet; the best thing you can do at the moment is wait. Yes, I know how waiting around doing nothing isn't great, but we can't have you running around trying to strangle people when Hermione can't remember a thing and your presence is the thing that's most likely to jog her memory. Speaking of Hermione, how's she faring? Does she remember anything yet?"

Ron calmed down several notches and replied. "She's better physically, though she gets very tired, but mentally she hasn't improved. I've explained magic to her, shown her the photo albums and her diaries without the magic bits and explained some stuff to her but her memory hasn't come back at all. She doesn't remember anything, Harry. What am I supposed to do?" Ron's voice was incredibly shaky.

"You have to be patient. Her recovery just takes time." Harry gave Ron a small smile.

"Okay, I mean if she doesn't remember anything. What if she gets to know me now and doesn't like me?" Ron uttered.

"She will. You two can never stay away from each other. I can bring the Pensieve over, that way you can show her some of her past. I best be off, Ginny will be waiting and we both know what she can do when she gets angry," he joked trying to lighten the mood slightly. "I'll send you an owl as soon as I can."

"Thanks again, Harry." They shared a brotherly hug before Harry went home using the Floo network.

Ron showered and then tried to sleep in the spare room; he tossed and turned before using his wand to turn the light on. He couldn't help but remember everything they had been through: the fights, the arguments and the war. He was determined to get through this, but he didn't seem to be able to speak to anyone about all his thoughts. He noticed the dusty diary on his bedside table. It was the diary Hermione had tried to persuade him to use, but he had been extremely wary of diaries after the events of their second year. _Wouldn't hurt to start though, would it?_

_Dear Hermione, _

_I thought I'd start a diary after all your pestering; maybe I'll see the appeal. These days have been terrible, torturous and tiring. I hate the way you look at me like a stranger and can't remember what's happened during the last eight years. Then there was the note; it's a threat that I don't want you to worry about. We were just settling down with your new job and our new start with the engagement and it was stolen from under our noses. But, I'll have you back._

_I love you._

_Ron _

Ron struggled to hold back the tears as he prepared himself for another day of hell…

~  
>"Ron?" someone whimpered. "Ron?" This time it was louder and he had heard it. He opened his eyes and the clock said 10:49.<p>

"Merlin!" he said under his breath. "Hermione, I'm coming!" He scrambled out of the old bed and ran into the other bedroom, in just his orange boxers. Hermione blushed and Ron looked down and realised why.

"Oh, Merlin. I'm sorry; it's just out of habit," he said as he opened his drawers and found a pair of jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. He hopped around the room getting his jeans on.

Hermione was watching Ron, who was completely unaware. She admired his body; he was quite muscular, especially his arms and stomach. He was covered in freckles and was very tall; she had realised this before but she didn't really think about it previously. She also liked the way his red hair fell over his eyes and he had to flick or push it out of the way.

Once he was dressed, he said, "Your medication is here." He walked to the dresser and picked up two bottles of pills. He took two from the first, and one from the second. Ron walked out of the room, returning with a glass of water. "Here you go, Hermione." She smiled thankfully and took the medicine, which greatly helped her deal with the pain.

"Do you want to get changed while I make breakfast?" She nodded so Ron went to the kitchen and set his wand to work. After a short while, Hermione called him. He went through the hallway and into their room, with Crookshanks following closely behind.

"I need to use the bathroom," she blushed with embarrassment.

"Er… you should use the wheelchair then." He lifted her out of the bed and into the wheelchair, letting her down gently. He wheeled her into the bathroom. He was about to leave when she asked him something.

"Which toothbrush is mine?"

"The blue one - it's your favourite colour." He gave her an encouraging smile.

"I'll be five minutes," she stated. When he left the room for the kitchen, Hermione wondered when blue became her favourite colour over red. As she brushed her teeth, she glanced around the once familiar walls of their bathroom. The walls were covered in white square tiles; the floor was made up of dark grey stones covered with an azure blue rug, which she deduced was most probably picked out by her.

To her right, there was the toilet and shower, which only had four bottles in it, and the bath was to her left, home to two rubber ducks. To use the toilet, she had to lift herself off of her chair; her right side pained slightly but the medicine was coming into effect. Once done, she wheeled herself into the kitchen doorway and watched Ron at work. He was brewing tea and the breakfast was cooking itself. Once he finished, he divided the food into two and went to take them to the living room. By then, Hermione had moved to the Wizard's Chess set; she turned around at the sound of footsteps.

"Breakfast is ready," he went to the kitchen and came back with two steaming mugs of tea. The mug he handed her said "S.P.E.W." with a moving picture of Dobby.

"What's S.P.E.W? And what is this picture of?"

"The Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare, which you set up in fourth year to try and get house elves rights. That elf there is Dobby, who was freed by Harry and who died to save our lives last year," he said sadly.

"What happened last year? I mean you said that Dobby died and so did Fred. Was there a battle?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yes, but it's complicated...very complicated." Ron said. "I think that should wait, at least until Harry brings the Pensieve over." Hermione looked puzzled. "It's something you can watch memories in, slightly like a televishon."

"You mean television." He nodded and then they carried on eating their breakfast. "I don't think we should go outside today. I mean, it's cold and you've only just started recovering; I wouldn't want you to catch a cold or something. We can stay inside today." In reality, he didn't want to risk going outside with possible attackers looming outside.

"Okay, can we talk about the not-so-complicated stuff first? Like magic, the things you can and can't do. Could you teach me some spells?"

He finished his mouthful, something that Hermione had insisted on when they first moved together and said, "I'm sure I could do that." _Never thought I'd see the day, Hermione Granger asking me for help with spells_, he thought, before remembering the situation that they were in and his expression turned grim. The pair finished their breakfast in a slightly uncomfortable silence.

Once they were done, Ron set his wand to work, washing the dishes and went to one of the many bookshelves affixed onto the walls. He pulled out all their first year textbooks that Hermione had insisted on keeping and placed them on the low pine coffee table where Hermione was waiting in her wheelchair with Crookshanks on her lap. He then went to get two glasses of water and some feathers to start with the basics."

"_Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration," _she read aloud.

"Er, yeah. They're our first year textbooks."

"Okay, is Transfiguration as the name suggests?" she asked, growing more and more enthusiastic about their lesson.

"Yeah, you turn one thing into another; for example, water into rum."

He waved his wand over the glass of water and recalled the incantation, "Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water into rum." The clear water then turned into a golden thick substance. Hermione tentatively lifted it up and smelled it. _It was rum, _she exclaimed in her thoughts, _that's unbelievable. _

"So I thought that we should begin with the basics, such as a Beetle Buttons, Match to Needle and maybe even transfiguring animals into goblets. Then after lunch, we could do some Charms, which was your favourite lesson until you took Arithmancy."

For the next forty minutes, Ron went over the importance of pronunciation and wand movements. It was exactly like at Hogwarts, except their roles were reversed. Soon an hour and a half had passed and Hermione was capable of transforming the beetles and needles into buttons and matches respectively. Ron smiled at her proudly and then asked whether she wanted to have lunch or try transfiguring a small animal into a goblet.

"I'm not very hungry at the moment, so could we carry on?"

"Just because you asked," he grinned. Ron conjured a small rat."Tap your wand three times and then point at the rat and say Fera Verto, with emphasis on the 'ver' bit," he instructed. "Don't worry if you don't get it on your first go; this is fourth year magic," he smiled at her encouragingly.

"_Fera Verto_" she repeated the way Ron said it. Moments later and a couple of tries later, the small rat squeaked and changed into a small goblet. Hermione let out a squeal of joy and Ron congratulated her.

"I'll prepare lunch and you can read through those books and practise if you'd like," he said proudly as he walked towards their kitchen.

Hermione picked up _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 _and started reading the chapter which described the effects and uses of the Knockback Jinx, as well as the incantation and the wand movement. With the wand in hand, she rehearsed the wand movement which was like a tick with a flick at the end. Minutes later, Ron came out carrying bacon and lettuce sandwiches, and they both tucked in.

Hermione ate half of her sandwich and left the other because she wasn't hungry. Ron looked at her hesitantly.

"Are you going to finish that?" he asked.

"I'm not that hungry; you can have it if you'd like."

He smiled and then replied, "You know me too well, 'Mione." He refilled their glasses using Aguamenti, and went to retrieve Hermione's medicines. After Hermione took her medication, they started with the lessons once again.

"Are you sure that you can carry on? We can continue tomorrow if you're tired."

_He worries too much but it shows he cares, _she thought. "I'm fine. Well I feel better than yesterday, that's for sure. Let's do this." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"You already read about the Knockback Jinx, so how about you practise it on me?" Ron stood up and pushed the sofa to the wall after pushing the coffee table to the side. He pointed at the rug and cast a Cushioning Charm. He handed her the crutches and took a few steps back. "Give it your best shot," he jibed.

"_Flipendo_!" Ron was instantly knocked back and he fell back onto the soft cushioned rug. "Are you okay?" She asked, unsure whether her spell was meant to do that.

"Absolutely brilliant, Hermione. You're absolutely brilliant," he said as he got up, Hermione beamed at his compliment. "Shall we move on or do you want to knock me down again?" he chuckled.

"I think it would be best if we moved on," she blushed and turned the page of the opened book to chapter two. Hermione took a short nap, after working so quickly, picking up the spells easily and relearning it all. It was something she could do without the memories. It was coming up to four in the afternoon when she woke up, and she found Ron in the chair beside the bed snoring lightly with his mouth hanging open. She smiled inwardly and noticed the note in his hand. She prised it from his large warm hands.

Hermione, if you're reading this then I've probably fallen asleep. Wake me up!

Wanting to carry on learning, she poked his arm repeatedly, but nothing happened. She started shaking him and he groaned. Frustrated, she yelled, "WAKE UP, RONALD." He was startled and nearly fell off of the chair. Ron rubbed his eyes and stretched.

"Yes, beautiful?" he asked with a lop-sided grin, momentarily forgetting the incident. Her insides warmed but she didn't show it; she remained silent. Realizing what she wanted and his mistake, Ron said, "You want to carry on with your charms, well come on then." He lifted her into the wheelchair and pushed her into the living room.

"Chapter seven, the levitation charm, my favourite. You've seen the diagrams and incantation, so let's see you levitate this feather."

Hermione took her wand and swished and flicked. The feather began to levitate off of the table. Ron smiled widely. Suddenly the flames from the fire flickered and Harry appeared; both Ron and Hermione were shocked at Harry's unexpected appearance.

"Hello, Hermione. It's great to see you performing magic again." He turned to Ron and said, "Here's the Pensieve." He then conjured it using his wand. "So what have you two been up to?"

Hermione answered, "Well, Ron has been teaching me the basics of transfiguration and charms. How did you just get here?"

"Floo Network connected to every house. I'll show you when you feel better." Ron turned and spoke to Harry, "She's bloody brilliant, not that we didn't already know." Harry smirked.

"Ginny wants to know whether you'll come over for dinner on Friday, two days from now. You could use the Floo then," Ron looked at Hermione expectantly and she was the one who spoke.

"Of course, we'd be delighted to join you for dinner." Ron looked slightly surprised at this response, not expecting her to want to be in an unknown environment, but nodded in approval.

"Great, just bring yourselves. Ron, could I have a word?" They went into the kitchen. "Don't do anything irrational, but the Auror department has been in contact with the muggle police. They examined the driver and it turns out he had no driver's license and there were traces of the Imperius Curse. We're not certain whether the crash and letter are linked but it's been given high priority." Harry said with a grim expression.

"That so-"

Harry interrupted. "You two have been assigned Lyons, Lee and Hutcherson. There are always two watching nearby around the clock and there's another two round her parents. Security wards and Anti-Disapparation and Anti-Apparation Jinxes have been set up, and you two already have a Secret Keeper." A loud smash sounded and the two scrambled out just to see Hermione use _Reparo_.

"Impressive, Hermione. I'll see you on Friday then."

"Ron's just a good teacher." Ron's ears started warming at the compliment but he quickly continued sending Harry off.

Harry gave Hermione a hug and travelled via Floo Network back to 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Hermione, want to know why the levitation charm is my favourite?"

"Okay?" Ron grabbed his wand and the Pensieve. He pointed the wand to his temple and extracted the silvery memory and tapped it into the Pensieve. Hermione looked confused, "We have to put our faces into it. It's completely safe, trust me." He took her hand in his and leaned forwards to put his face in the Pensieve; moments later he was joined by an incredibly puzzled Hermione.

There in front of her were a younger version of herself and Ron sitting behind a large desk. There was a small man standing upon a stack of books and Ron was waving his wand furiously at a feather shouting, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

"Stop, stop, stop! You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's LeviOsa, not LeviosAR!" The younger version of her told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You do it then, if you're so clever. Go on, go on." She performed the spell perfectly and young Ron slumped in his seat. The memory dissolved and they were returned back to the living room.

"I still don't understand, how does that explain why it's your favourite charm?" Ron grinned and took out another memory.

It was the memory of him mocking her and calling her a nightmare. It wasn't one of his proudest moments and sure, he had been a prat, but she needed to see how they became friends, and knocking out a troll sure was a different way. After also showing her the troll incident, Ron then showed her their first meeting on the Hogwarts Express.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one. Oh, you're doing magic? Let's see then." The young Hermione asked but didn't wait for a reply.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." Nothing happened and the eleven year old Hermione spoke again.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, not very good, is it? Of course I've only tried a few simple spells myself, but they've all worked for me. For example," she sat opposite Harry and then waved her wand, "Oculus Reparo." The results were instantaneous. "That's better isn't it? Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger." She turned to Ron and asked, " And…you are?"

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron said slightly muffled with his full mouth.

"Pleasure. You two better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." She made to leave but turned around to face Ron. "You've got dirt, on your nose, by the way… did you know? Just there…"

The memory dissolved into another and another. Ron started showing her various moments from their first year such as their first lessons; the search for Nicholas Flamel; Fluffy; Harry's Quidditch matches; their chess match; and Gryffindor winning the house cup. From their second year, he showed her misfortunate Polyjuice Potion; her petrification; the Chamber of Secrets and their awkward reunion once she was healed.

At the end of the second year, Ron's stomach grumbled and Hermione gave a soft laugh. Ron's mood was instantly perked at the sound of her laughter.

"Do you want dinner, Hermione?"

"Sure, do you mind if I watch you make dinner? You use magic, don't you?"

"How else would I do it? Last time we tried to bake a cake the muggle way, we ended up having a food fight," he flashed her a smile and went to prepare their dinner. Hermione sat in her wheelchair watching with great interest. She was also watching Ron's expressions and found he frequently drummed his fingers against the tabletop. The scent of chili con carne wafted through their flat and they ate in silence - a comfortable silence. After dinner, Ron started reading _Which Broomstick _while Hermione read _Hogwarts, A History_

"Ron, the book says that the Chamber of Secrets doesn't exist, but it does because that's where Ginny was taken to, right?"

"Correct, Miss Granger," Ron teased. "And did you know, you can't apparate or disapparate in or out of Hogwarts; bet you didn't know that now."

"As a matter of fact, I did. I've just read about it. Have you read this before?" Hermione asked as she flipped to the cover of the book in question.

"Well, you did recite it to me and Harry every year."

"That doesn't count as reading."

"Fine, when you went back to Hogwarts, I missed you and it reminded me of you. It was quite intense actually," Ron chuckled and returned to reading. Hermione rolled her eyes and a small smile formed on her lips. She was about to carry on reading when the telephone rang.

"I'll get it." Ron jumped from his seat and grabbed it. "Oh, hi, Mrs. Granger. I'm fine, we're both fine," he tried to reassure her. "How are you?" There was a pause as she replied and then he said, "Great, I'll pass you to her now."

The rest of the evening went without event and they both retreated to their rooms.

Ron whipped out the diary and began writing.

_Hermione, _

_Today was slightly better. I mean we watched ourselves in the Pensieve though it was embarrassing; I think we're making progress. But then there was the news about the driver and the traces of the Imperious Curse and how it MAY be related to the threat. I better try to get some sleep; I don't want to turn into you by writing essays for your diary entries or waking up late again! I haven't read your diaries by the way; I only flicked through them, honestly._

Ron tossed and turned in bed. Nightmares from the war frequently came back to haunt him but they had lessened over the last few months. He had a feeling that today he would fall into the clutches of a terrible memory.

Meanwhile, Hermione was sitting up in her bed with her ginger half-kneazle, doing the same thing. As soon as Ron had left her room, she had lit up her wand and found a quill in her bedside table.

_Dear Diary, _

_I've found these past couple of days enlightening but I don't know what to think. Whatever happened last year must have been huge because Ron grimaces every time it's mentioned. Ron, however, has been very patient with the situation. He showed me all these memories from when we first met and then on; I just seemed so happy but I don't know what to expect._

_Hermione_

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review!<strong> _  
><em>


	5. Story of the Past

Woot, another chapter up :) I'd just like to point out that there is a poll on the MTV Movie Awards 2012 for Best Kiss and the kiss between Ron and Hermione is nominated and they deserve to win so I strongly urge you all to vote!

Also a huge thanks to my wonderful beta, ObsessedRHShipper, who without this whole fanfic wouldn't be possible. Anyway, on with the story, enjoy.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER FIVE<p>

oOo

For once, Ron was up before Hermione. He prepared scones, tea and Hermione's medication before levitating it into her room using his wand. The sun was only just peeking through the curtains; it rose on the opposite side of the house but sometimes it was enough to wake her. Ron sighed and watched her sleep, looking so calm, carefree and peaceful. With regret, he called her name to wake her. She stirred and tried to sit up; she frowned slightly at the pain in her leg and side. Instinctively, Ron tried to help but she dismissed his outstretched arms.

"Good mornin', Hermione; I've made breakfast," he stated, unsure what to fill the silence with.

"Thank you, Ron." She gave a grateful smile and he made to leave.

As Ron reached the doorway, he turned around, "Call me if you need help but I'll be waiting in the living room; got more memories to get through today." Ron left her to eat; it was far too much food! He'd made three scones! She ate one and picked at another, and took her medication and tea. Hermione awkwardly slid over to the wheelchair and looked into her wardrobe. She looked through the various outfits, stumbling upon multiple dresses, blouses, skirts and trousers. In the end, she settled for a simple, light blue shirt and some comfortable tracksuit bottoms. She made her way to the bathroom and after she finished, she proceeded into the living room. She found her ginger roommate slouched on the sofa, twirling his wand in one hand, and holding a photo frame in the other. She moved and positioned herself opposite him.

"Good picture?" she asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yes."

"Could I have a look?" He didn't reply. He just turned it around. It was a picture of the two of them in The Three Broomsticks, taken by Fred or George. It was their first visit to Hogsmeade without Harry, and Ron was worried that he would say something stupid and argue again. All in all, it was a turning point for him. He took the picture and returned it to the windowsill.

"Hermione, what's the last thing you remember?"

"It was hard to pinpoint an exact moment but I think it was during the summer, shortly after school finished. I was at home with my parents and someone knocked on the door. My mum went to get the door and that's it. I can't remember anything after it." Ron looked away from her and gazed into space.

"It's probably when Professor McGonagall came to explain that you're a witch to your parents. Let's start," he replied monotonously. "I've already prepared the memories into different vials depending on their year. If I've done it correctly they'll play in chronological order. I've put in important moments from years three to six. I think the last two years can wait. You have a question?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Who is Voldemort? You didn't fully explain yesterday."

"This dark wizard who wanted purebloods to rule. There was this prophecy saying that only 'one could live while the other survived.'" Riddle marked Harry as his opponent and in the end, it could have been him or Neville, but Riddle chose Harry because he was a half-blood like him and started two wizarding world wars because of it."

"He's a half-blood himself, but he wants to get rid of half-bloods, like Hitler then."

"I think so; I didn't take Muggle Studies, you see."

"Are you going to watch them with me?"

Ron smiled and said, "Where else would I be," before inviting her to pour the vials in. Hermione poured in the vial labelled third year.

From their third year, she saw their arguments over Scabbers and Crookshanks; their first Care of Magical Creatures lesson; working together on Buckbeak's trial; Hermione punching Malfoy; the execution; Ron being dragged into the Whomping Willow; and then them in the hospital.

Hermione lifted her head from the Pensieve. "What happened? "

"Well, my rat was an animagus, as we discovered in the Shrieking Shack, and he was the one who betrayed Harry's parents. Sirius escaped from Azkaban to confront the animagus and was going to be kissed by a dementor, which was the thing we saw on the train. Instead, you and Harry used a time turner, went back in time, and saved him and Buckbeak.

"So I've time travelled?" Hermione asked in awe.

"Yeah, I don't know what you were doing because I was in the Hospital Wing, so you probably want to ask Harry about that bit; he'll be glad to fill you in. Ready for fourth year?" She nodded and went to pour the silvery memory in when Ron's hand touched hers. "Wait! I - I need to apologise in advance for being a prat. Carry on." Hermione searched his eyes for an explanation, but found nothing. She continued tipping the substance into the Pensieve, creating an abstract piece of art.

From their fourth year, the memories were the Quidditch World Cup and the attack; S.P.E.W; The Triwizard Tournament; The Yule Ball; the argument; the Second Task; the Third Task; Cedric Diggory's death; and the return of Voldemort. They all flew past her eyes, a year passing in just over an hour of Ron's memories.

As soon as they stepped out from the past, Mrs. Weasley stepped out from the fireplace, dusting off her travelling robes. She rushed forward, smiling.

"Hello dears. Hermione, how are you feeling? I do hope Ronnie is taking good care of you," she said while pulling her into a smothering but warm hug. Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Ron's ear tips beginning to go red.

"He's been wonderful," she replied as Mrs. Weasley pulled Ron into a big hug, his ears now bright red.

"I hope so. I've brought you some cinnamon twists; Ronnie tells me they're your favourite," she said giving her a warm smile, "I also brought some beef stew and some other things for you to cook with, seeing as Ron doesn't know how to restock the fridge." Ron groaned. Molly Weasley waltzed into the kitchen and used her wand to put their groceries away. Ron looked at Hermione apologetically and followed his mother. Hermione heard him moan.

"Mum! Do you have to be so embarrassing? You probably completely overwhelmed her!"

"Calm down, Ron; I was just being welcoming. Hermione probably feels isolated."

"I know!" Ron said, getting frustrated.

"I'm just trying to help; we all want her to recover just as much as you. Such a tragic thing to happen to such a nice girl. I'm expecting you both for lunch this Sunday; it'll be good for you both to get out of here. Don't be late."

Hermione pretended to be busy when they walked out. "I'll see you on Sunday, Hermione."

"Aren't you going to stay for lunch, Mrs. Weasley?"

"I'm afraid I can't; I've got more groceries to deliver. Ginny and Harry are both very busy this week, you see. Take care of her, Ron."

She hugged them both again, before flooing to Grimmauld Place.

"Did you want a cinnamon twist?"

"Sure. So they're my favourite, are they? Never knew I had a sweet tooth." she pondered.

Ron handed her one before answering, "You didn't." Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Until I came along," he chuckled and Hermione suppressed a small smile and started eating her cinnamon twist.

"Can you explain our fourth year?"

"Basically there was a tournament, rigged by that slimy death eater who was using Polyjuice potion to pretend to be our teacher, leading Harry to Voldemort."

"What was that ball called?"

"Er... The Yule Ball. Why?"

"It reminds me of something. It's like there's something there, but there's some sort of wall blocking it. Did anything important happen?"

"Well, you got your first kiss from a ruddy pumpkin head and I argued with you and ruined your night." Ron blushed.

"No, it's something else and I can't put my finger on it. It's probably nothing but I might remember later," she said optimistically. "These cinnamon twists are delicious; remind me to tell your mother. On to fifth year then!"

"Quidditch, Dumbledore's Army, and a realization!" Ron muttered as he poured the memory in.

For fifth year, she viewed the summer with Ron and Harry, their Prefect Badges, the Order of Phoenix, Umbridge; Dumbledore's Army, Ron's father, their O .W.L.s examinations being interrupted, Grawp, The Department of Mysteries, and Sirius Black.

Hermione gasped. "Oh my goodness... your dad and Sirius. How did Harry take it?"

"He said it was his fault, acted all miserable and didn't talk to anyone. But it's how he deals with everything."

"And your dad?"

"He healed up pretty well, though Mum did give him a hard time for choosing muggle stitches over magic. He thinks muggles and their inventions are great. I can see why though."

"So tell me about the rest of your family; we're seeing them on Sunday, I presume?"

"The eldest is Bill; he works at Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank alongside goblins, and he's married to Fleur, you know the one I asked to the Yule Ball... They have a daughter called Victoire and live at Shell Cottage. Bill has long hair and got attacked by a werewolf, and Fleur's quarter-veela."

"What's a veela?"

"They're half-human and half-magical. The females can be pretty and charm males but when they're angry they transform into Harpies..."

Hermione nodded her understanding and he carried on. "Then you have Charlie. He's a great guy. He lives in Romania and works at a Dragon Reserve so he probably won't be there on Sunday. After him, you have Percy, the pompous prat." Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, studies and work were always his first priority. He sided with the Ministry during the war, telling us to join him and that Harry was a liar. In the end, he realised his mistakes and joined our side. He's going out with Audrey; they're attached at the hip so it'll be easy to pick him out."

"After Percy, you have the twins, you and then Ginny?"

"Yep, well one twin." Ron frowned. "Fred and George were the pranksters; they set up Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and I was their test subject for the majority of it. They were really protective of me and Ginny at school and you were often telling them off for paying younger students to be their test subjects. He might be bringing Angelina, the former Quidditch captain."

"Then you've got me, the most charming of the lot." He joked and she returned a genuine smile. "And Ginny, I'm closer to her than the others because of our similar ages and you were her best friend, as well as Harry's and mine. She'll obviously be the only ginger girl there. Enough talk, how about a panini and pumpkin juice?"

"That's fine. Thank you, by the way."

"Don't be silly. It's my job to take care of you; wait here for five minutes." Ron ran into the kitchen and waved his wand, so everything prepared itself.

Once their stomachs were satisfied, they resumed watching memories. Again, Ron apologised in advance for being a 'blind idiot.'

Sixth year involved summer at Grimmauld Place, Quidditch, Ron snogging Lavender, her with McLaggen, him in a hospital bed, the Horcruxes, the Half Blood Prince, the battle, Dumbledore's death and funeral, and their plan to leave school,.

"So we didn't go back the next year?" Ron shook his head. "What did we do?"

"We were on the run, searching for these Horcruxes. You returned for your seventh year after the battle. You were the brains of the whole operation; without you, it wouldn't have been feasible."

"What was Cormac like?"

"Well... I didn't really know him but he seemed like a slimy git - actually he was a slimy git; you told me you spent the whole evening trying to avoid him and his 'tentacles.'"

Hermione snorted. "And what was Lavender like?"

"Possessive and manipulative." he answered shortly, wanting to avoid this topic; after all, they had had this discussion before.

Sensing his discomfort, she inquired about the Horcruxes."And the Horcruxes... there were seven, weren't there? So far the diary and the ring were destroyed. You knew that there was a locket, what else?"

"Tom Riddle's diary, Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, Ravenclaw's diadem, Hufflepuff's cup, Slytherin's Locket, and Nagini and Harry was the last one he didn't mean to make." He counted each one off on his fingers as he went.

"I can only imagine how we destroyed Harry's Horcrux. Could we wait until tomorrow for that?"

"Yeah, sure. Er...um... do you want to play Exploding Snap?"

"I can give it a try." Ron went to retrieve the cards and they played for an hour or so. Hermione actually won a game, to the surprise of Ron.

"Do we have jobs?"

"Yeah, I'm an Auror, which is like a pleaseman, with Harry; you just joined the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"Policeman."

"Huh?" Ron asked confused.

"It's policeman, not pleaseman."

"Oh, right. Another round of exploding snap?" he asked, lifting the deck up.

"No, thanks. I'm not sure I want to lose again," she said. Crookshanks strutted into the room, jumping into her lap. Gently, she stroked his messy fur. He started growling at Ron.

"Calm down, Crookshanks."

"He won't when I'm here; he's always hated me since third year. Except when I'm the only one around and he realises I feed him."

"Maybe you should be nice to him."

"I am! I looked after him while you were at school. It's not my fault he's jealous of my ginger locks." Ron grinned.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Stroke him. Go on." Ron hesitantly reached out his hand, but Crookshanks growled and jumped off Hermione's lap.

"Crookshanks! Come back!"

"It's no use; he won't come unless I go into another room. Actually, I'll go and cook dinner."

After dinner, the two sat in the living room reading. When they were done, Mrs. Granger rang again; Ron invited her round for dinner on Sunday at the Burrow, which they were acquainted. Mrs. Granger agreed at the chance to see Hermione soon and she had her usual phone conversation with Hermione.

Ron helped Hermione get ready to sleep, casting the cleansing charms on her and then retired to his room.

The following morning, Hermione woke earlier. She took her medication and then ventured out into the kitchen on her crutches and started toasting bread and frying eggs for Ron. Soon after the eggs were cooked, Ron wandered into the kitchen wearing a green t-shirt and flannel bottoms and looking rather sleepy.

"Good morning, Ronnie," she said with a smirk.

Ron groaned and ignored her remark. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, most of the pain has gone from my head and the bruises are starting to fade."

"Good, have you taken your medication already?"

"Yes, I took it before I woke up. Here's your breakfast." They proceeded into the living room where their table was situated.

"Thanks, we're going to Grimmauld Place via Floo today. Are you still up for it?"

"Yes, I'm excited yet nervous about seeing Ginny and Harry."

"Well, if they start to annoy you, let me know; I have a few good charms I want to practice. They also have a house elf, Kreacher; he belonged to the Blacks but he's Harry's now. He pays him, of course; you wouldn't have it any other way. After we're dressed, we can watch the next part of the memories if you'd like."

"Okay."

Hermione got changed and tied her hair up. When she was finished, Ron was already waiting outside her room, humming.

"I hope you're ready."

They settled on the sofa and Ron tipped the memory in, they leant forwards and fell into the past.

The memories included Bill and Fleur's wedding; the attack in the cafe; their time at Grimmauld Place; their break-in into the Ministry; his splinched arm; travelling around with the tent; Ron leaving, and it then jumped to Ron's return seeing as he didn't see what happened during the time in between. The Malfoy Manor memory was peculiar to Hermione; the memory seemed fuzzy and jagged around the edges and it was unclear what had happened. The memories concluded with Dobby's funeral; Gringott's; the finale of the Battle of Hogwarts; and their first kiss.

Hermione and Ron pulled out from the Pensieve. She was full of questions.

"What happened at Malfoy Manor? The memory was fuzzy and jagged, unlike the others you've shown me."

"Well, it was a huge struggle and I highly doubt you want to see it all." Ron had tampered with his memory, much like Slughorn had, not wanting Hermione to see her torture.

"So you censored it?"

"Er..."

"That means yes. Show me the rest of it, Ron!"

"But it's ho-"

"I don't care! I have the right to see what happened because I can't remember!"

"It's the worst moment of our lives; I don't want us to relive it again, Hermione." he pleaded, trying to get her to understand.

"Ron, I have the right to know; you don't have to watch it with me."

Ron, sensing that she wouldn't give up, said, "Fine, but I'm watching it with you. No one should go through it alone."

"How have you seen this memory before? Weren't you and Harry in the cellar?"

"We were in the cellar but you showed me your memory when I asked. In return, you watched what my worst memory was."

"Your worst memory changed after you watched my memory?" Ron simply nodded. With his eyes, Ron asked her again and she gave a small nod. He grasped her small hand and then plunged into his worst nightmare.

Bellatrix was holding Hermione down on the floor, in the dark cold manor.

"That sword is meant to be in my vault at Gringotts. How did you get it? What else did you and your friends TAKE FROM MY VAULT?"

"I didn't take anything. Please I didn't take anything." Hermione whined out in pain.

"LIAR, Crucio!" Hermione writhed in pain.

Using her knife, she began carving the word "Mudblood" into her arm. Hermione was shouting and crying. After Bellatrix had finished, she used the Cruciatus Curse many times.

In the background, Hermione could hear Memory-Ron shouting and screaming her name. Ron squeezed her hand. This went on for minutes.

Then they escaped how Ron had shown her earlier.

Hermione was alarmed and frightened by the scene that had just unfolded. She felt terrified and distressed. Her hand subconsciously went to trace the scar but she was stopped by warm arms enveloping her. She was so distressed, she cried herself to sleep.

oOo

"Wake up, Hermione," Ron nudged her slightly. "We need to get you cleaned up; we're going to Harry and Ginny's for dinner, remember?"

Hermione groaned and sat up. Ron helped her into the bathroom where she looked into a mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was all matted.

"You're beautiful," Ron said, as she frowned at her appearance. He cast a bunch of charms that she didn't know and she looked healthy. "I'm going to get changed and you should too." They went to their respective rooms and changed into dressy yet causal clothes. She chose an emerald green top and a pair of jeans. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and brown trousers.

They met up at the fireplace. Hermione was going on her crutches as the corridors in Grimmauld Place were rather narrow.

"Take some Floo Powder, and then say 'Grimmauld Place' _very clearly_. You go first."

Hermione followed his instructions and felt a strange sensation. Then she landed on her bottom in a bright room.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" Ginny asked as she helped her back on her feet and hugged her.

"I'm fine; Ron's just coming." And true to her word, Ron walked out of the flames, slightly staggering.

"Ginny! Dinner's ready; bring them through." They followed Ginny through to the dining room, which was very different to how she'd seen it in Ron's memories. There was a fresh lick of yellow paint and new complimenting curtains.

"Hello Hermione," Harry hugged her and she returned it. "We're having Sheppard's Pie. Sit down, Ron, Hermione. I'll just get the pie," and he disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Hermione, how's Ron been; irritating or nicer than normal?" As Hermione hesitated, Ginny continued, "Do you feel better?"

"Yes, most of my bruises are fading and my leg is healing slowly, but I don't remember much so Ron's been showing me memories in the Pensieve."

"Has he shown you everything?" Hermione nodded, Ginny smirked and raised an eyebrow. "What did you think when Ron was puking slugs?"

"I saw everything except that, it seems." Hermione glared at Ron and he shrugged.

"He was puking slugs because Malfoy called you a 'Mudblood.'" Ron coughed and kicked Ginny, indiscreetly under the table, "And while trying to defend your honour, his broken wand backfired and hit him instead." Hermione was speechless, so she flashed a small smile at both Weasleys and was thankful Harry returned with the pie and Kreacher in tow, carrying drinks.

"And that, Hermione, is a house elf." Hermione looked studious as she absorbed in the features and conditions of the house elf. Harry disturbed her thoughts.

"Er, Hermione, do you want water or pumpkin juice?"

"Pumpkin juice will be fine, thanks." Harry took one from the tray and placed it in front of her.

The next hour or so, they spent eating and talking. Hermione asked Harry about third year under the time turner and the events which occurred when Ron left. Then Hermione learned Ginny was a Quidditch Player for the Holyhead Harpies and often spent long periods away for training and matches. As Ginny explained her training and details about their family and Ron, Harry and Ron slipped out.

"Any more news?" Ron whispered in the hallway.

"Not yet, though we're trying to get the most wanted ones, but we're also looking at relatives because they might want to get back for their loved ones' death or punishment." Harry told him. Ron sighed as he learned of the lack of news.

"Let me know as soon as something happens. If there's an important raid, you have to send me a patronus. Got it?" Harry nodded, knowing that Ron wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. They returned to the girls, who had started the chocolate fudge cake.

"This is great, Ginny; did you make this?"

"You're asking whether she made this? She's a terrible baker; I know for a fact that Mum made this," Ron answered. Ginny poked her tongue out at Ron, who carried on eating his cake. Ginny also suggested to Ron that he should owl Professor McGonagall and see whether they could look round Hogwarts and perhaps it would help Hermione's memory, seeing as she spent seven years there.

Once they got home, it was nearly midnight. They both got ready for bed and went to their respective rooms. Ron, who was exhausted, tossed and turned trying to fall asleep. Hermione, on the other hand, wrote in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I've seen the majority of the events that I can't recall. I've seen my Hogwarts years and what Ron called 'The hunt.' The torture was horrifying and I know that if Ron wasn't with me, I would have completely broken down. I also seemed heart-broken when he was going out with Lavender and when he left. He repeatedly apologized but I know that if I'd forgiven him before, I shouldn't be angry with him now, which I'm not._

_When we went to have dinner with Harry and Ginny, it was nice to see them now that I know some of our history, not so much with Ginny as we probably spent time away from Ron and he can only show me what he remembers. They were both very welcoming with my condition. but I can see they were worried about me, which I don't want them to be. Also, during dinner, Harry and Ron snuck off which I think was they could have just wanted a moment alone to discuss 'men' things, it felt like more and I suspect that they might be hiding something from me.__. I don't know whether they did it before or not... I'm quite tired now and, tomorrow we're watching more memories and then going to the Burrow, which should be good._

_Hermione_

Ron couldn't sleep and during the early hours of the morning, he gave up. He went to make hot chocolate, something his mother did for him as a child, and silently went to the kitchen. Once the kettle was boiling, he heard whimpers and screams.

"I didn't take anything, please, I didn't take anything! It's a copy, it's a copy!"

Ron scampered into the room and found her thrashing around. He leant over her and whispered, "Hermione, wake up. It's not real. You're here, you're safe and she's dead." When she carried on, he continued whispering reassuring things to her. Her whines died down and she started sobbing into his shoulder while he rubbed soothing circles on her back. Eventually they fell asleep, her under the covers and him over the covers.

* * *

><p>Please review, constructive criticism and your ideas would be awesome! WMAL x<p> 


	6. The Engagement

**A/N: **It's nearly summer, woo! Thank you to everyone that reads this and all the reviewers and I'm really glad you enjoy this.

Thank you to ObsessedRHShipper, the best beta!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER SIX<p>

oOo

When Hermione woke, rain was pouring down. She had woken to find herself in Ron's arms. She recalled the events of last night and closed her eyes trying to get back to sleep. About half an hour later, Ron woke up and kissed her cheek and he said "I love you" in a soft voice, before going to get ready for the day.

In reality, Hermione failed to get back to sleep and was surprised he hadn't noticed, especially with the way she held her breath. As she got ready, she pondered about the things that would have happened in their last year together, she didn't think that Ron could show her much, considering she was at Hogwarts for most of the year, but she would soon see how wrong she was.

The pair silently rejoined in the living room. Ron passed her the small vials and she slowly tipped them in. He took her hand once again and, together, they plunged into the past.

The first memory was of the summer's day when they had admitted their feelings beside the pond shortly after the war. They had both opened up and released their bottled-up emotions.

Then it was a few days after they first admitted their feelings; the Burrow was still unusually quiet apart from Mrs. Weasley's muffled sobs. Even though it had been over a month since the war, Mrs. Weasley was still grieving. Having your child die before you was wrong. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Percy all took turns and helped prepare the meals. The two that weren't cooking usually cleaned up and today that job fell to Ron and Hermione. Hermione was currently overseeing the dishes being cleaned and Ron was putting the leftovers away, until his attention was diverted. He walked up behind Hermione and his arms snaked around her waist.

"Ron!" Hermione said frustrated, trying to remove his arms with no success. "We have jobs to do."

"Well I was nearly finished, but you distracted me."

"I didn't even do anything. Now let go." she muttered in her most serious voice.

"Just you being in the same room as me is a distraction. Just one kiss?" He grinned, and she obliged. But one kiss soon turned into a string of many.

"Ahem." Someone coughed. They both jumped apart and turned with flushed faces to find Mr. Weasley. "Just looking for the After Eights; feel free to carry on, though I think I need a chat with you, Ron. Come find me in my shed in an hour." He winked and walked out.

"Ron, we have to tell everyone soon; we can't hide it." Hermione told him.

"I know. We will," he muttered before returning to his job.

Another week had passed and the two of them were in the living room of the Burrow. Harry had gone up a couple of minutes ago for a shower. Hermione and Ron sat chatting.

"Ron, I need to go to Australia and get my parents soon."

"I know. I'll come with you, if you want, that is."

"You can't come with me and leave your family; they need you."

"But you need me too." he replied softly.

"Your mum will never let you anyway."

"I'm of age, Hermione! I can do what I want." he responded and then yawned.

"Fine, you can see how that works on your mum, but I know it won't." She opened a Charms textbook and started reading.

"It will. I'll get dad on my side and I'll go from there. Close your book; haven't you read enough for two lifetimes?"

"Hilarious. I need to catch up if I'm going to return for my seventh year."

"Don't remind me, Hermione." he sighed sleepily.

"You're not the only one affected by this."

"I know, Hermione. I know. I'm just being selfish again; ignore me." She pecked him on the cheek and returned to reading her book.

"Why don't you come back for your last year?" she asked as she found her page, but Ron was already asleep. She lifted the blanket over them and read for another hour or so before falling asleep too.

The subsequent morning, they were woken by a loud squeal.

"Ronald Weasley, what do you think you're doing down here? Look at you! Hermione, I thought you'd behave better than that; go up and change." Hermione untangled herself from Ron's clutches and went upstairs with Ron in tow. "Not you, Ron. I need a chat with you." Hermione gave Ron an apologetic glance and started going up the creaky stairs.

"I didn't raise you like that. As long as you're under my roof, you will stick to your assigned rooms." Then she smiled. "Do you have something to tell me, Ronnie?"

"Er...perhaps. I'll tell you later." he evaded the question, leaving a very annoyed, yet hopeful Mrs. Weasley.

After a short discussion in Ron's room, they decided to tell everyone during breakfast. Everyone was sitting round the table. Harry and Ginny were feeding each other toast, Mrs. Weasley was cooking more eggs, Mr. Weasley was reading The Daily Prophet, Percy was talking to Bill about the Ministry, Charlie was too tired to do anything, and George had just come down the stairs. Present Hermione saw the pair of them exchange a glance before Ron coughed loudly.

"Hermione has something to tell everyone." Ron nervously rubbed his neck as Hermione shot him a glare. "Well the thing is..." Hermione trailed off and instead of explaining, she simply lifted up their entwined hands from under the table.

Suddenly there was an uproar of "finally's" and there was an exchange of glimmering galleons between his siblings, Harry included. Hermione and Ron were both drawn into a hug by Mrs. Weasley, who told Hermione she always knew it from the first letter Ron sent home. Mr. Weasley winked at the pair and resumed reading his paper. George simply ruffled Ron's hair and said, "I didn't know you had it in you, Ickle Ronniekins," before he turned to Hermione and hugged her, muttering, "Now we'll have to wait another seven years for you to be our sister-in-law." Hermione blushed and George smiled, which was something he rarely did, and sat down. Bill, Percy and Charlie congratulated them.

Harry and Ginny then hugged them both. "I'm so glad you've finally told her how you feel, Ron, we were all getting tired of your constant complaining. 'Hermione this, Hermione that.' It was just as bad as Percy when he got his Prefect Badge!" Everyone in the room including Percy chuckled at the fond memory. "But Harry tells me, Hermione made the first move." Ron turned red, gave Hermione a sheepish smile and glared at Harry, before giving Ginny a small push. He knew he would be the victim of many jokes to come.

It was a party at his childhood home to celebrate Harry's birthday. Banners, streamers and balloons all in Gryffindor crimson and gold were hung around. This wasn't the first party since the war; they had held a party in memory of Fred, who the Weasleys thought wouldn't want them to mope around. All the Weasleys were there along with Harry, Hermione, some other school friends, and Andromeda and Teddy who was sporting black hair too. Teddy was being passed around the family and Mrs. Weasley had prepared a banquet for everyone, insisting it was necessary for Harry. Ron, Charlie, Lee and Bill were discussing Quidditch until Hermione caught Ron's attention. She was holding Teddy and looking down at him so affectionately. He imagined the same scene, but with a ginger-haired baby.

"Ron! Stop staring, your eyes are about to fall out." Charlie snorted. Ron gave him a playful punch and walked off to get a Butterbeer, his eyes still glued on Hermione. Once he reached Ginny and Hermione, Ginny was holding Teddy and he took a seat beside Hermione.

"Want to hold him, Ron?"

"No thanks. Where's Harry?" He took a sip of Butterbeer.

"I think he's still opening and thanking everyone for their presents. How many people did mum invite?" Ginny replied.

"She invited all the members of Dumbledore's Army and the majority of people who were on our side. I'm going to find him. Hey Bill! You need to get some practice with a baby; he's hungry!" she yelled across the garden. "Phlegm's taking a nap; she was complaining of tiredness." Ginny walked over to Bill with Teddy.

"You know, you should stop calling her Phelgm," Ron said.

"I don't call her that..." Ron quirked an eyebrow at her. "Maybe I did, more so before she was married. Anyway, I wasn't the one infatuated with my brother's girlfriend now wife."

"I wasn't infatuated with her. I was infatuated with you but you were too busy with Vicky."

"That's not his name and I wasn't busy with him. I was in the library studying and he just happened to be there all the time; it really was quite annoying. I was trying to help Harry and study, but every corner I turned, he was just there with his bothersome fan club. But you know why I agreed to go to the ball w-." Hermione's rant was cut off by Ron, who had leaned forward to kiss her.

They were in Australia on the beach, having a picnic with her parents. Present Hermione deduced that he had somehow convinced Mrs. Weasley to let him go with her.

Her mother was currently handing out sandwiches to everyone. Her father was the first to speak.

"Ron, what are you going to do when we go back to England?"

"I've been offered a job as an Auror without my N.E., but George has asked me to help him out at the joke shop. He wants to open a new branch in Hogsmeade, which works to my benefit because of the Hogsmeade visits."

"What's an Auror?" Mr. Granger asked, confused.

"It's the equivalent of a policeman, Dad." Hermione answered.

"So it's a dangerous profession?

"Yes, sir. But I can't see anything being more dangerous than this past year. I've already told Hermione that if she doesn't want me to do it, then I won't because I just want her to be happy. If that's the case, then I'll probably work in the Department for Magical Games and Sports."

"Mum, when do you think you'll be ready to go back to England?" Hermione interrupted giving her father no time to fire another question. She was noticing how Ron was slightly uncomfortable under her father's piercing gaze, but she smiled affectionately at Ron's reply.

It was Christmas morning at the Burrow. Everyone was downstairs in the living room in his or her pyjamas sitting in a circle; some were in chairs while others happily sat cross-legged on the floor with piles of carefully wrapped gifts in front of them. Once Mrs. Weasley came in from the kitchen, wrapping paper was thrown everywhere and laughter, smiles, groans and squeals filled the room. Hermione sat in a chair with Ron, slowly unveiling a soft bumpy package from Mrs. Weasley. As she un-wrapped it, it dawned upon her what it was. Hermione grinned like a Cheshire cat and ripped the rest of the paper away eagerly. It was a blue (the colour of Ron's eyes) _Weasley jumper. _She leapt from her seat and made her way around her close friends to Mrs. Weasley who simply stood and hugged her tightly. Hermione whispered, "Thank you" into the older woman's ear while tears of happiness were brimming in her eyes.

The memories then enlightened her on a couple of her Hogsmeade weekends. Those weekends were filled with meetings with Harry and Ginny, moments spent in the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes storeroom snogging, time in Honeydukes and many periods of being chased after for autographs.

"Come on, Hermione, it's completely safe and I'll go slowly! You lost the bet! I didn't swear for the whole visit last time, so you owe me!"

"You're infuriating, but I guess a bet's a bet. I can't go back on my word, can I?" She climbed onto his Cleansweep, her arms clutching his waist tightly. "Go slowly, Ron."

He kicked off the ground and Hermione gave a high-pitched scream. Ron simply chuckled. After a while, she got more accustomed to it and relaxed her hold.

As Present Hermione watched these memories, she found herself liking her ginger housemate. She wasn't sure whether it was because of the memories or whether she actually liked him, but she knew that these memories would never be the same as experiencing them herself; she was aware of what had happened but not directly.

She was standing on a podium on the Hogwarts grounds giving a speech, when rounds of applause were heard. Present Hermione saw her look into the audience; tracing her younger self's gaze, she found it was to Ron.

After the graduation ceremony, they were sitting by the Hogwarts' Lake.

"Hermione, are you moving into the Burrow or with your parents?"

"I really don't know! If I get a job, then I'll have to have my parents' house connected up to the Floo and they're out at work most of the time now so I'll be home all alone. But if I move into the Burrow, it'll be a burden to your mum even if she insists it's not. I don't know. What do you think?" she said as her hair got flustered as she paced back and forth.

"Hmm, decisions decisions. How about I put you out of your misery?" he asked in a teasing voice. Hermione stopped pacing.

"And how would you do that?"

"You can move in with me. Problem solved." he said in a nervous voice. Hermione gave him a questioning look. "Would _you_ like to move in with _me_?" He pointed to her and him.

She nodded and he crushed her lips to his.

"This is going to be fantastic; I can't wait to tell Ginny."

"Ha, ten N.E. and you want to move in with me. I don't think you are as clever as you think, Ms. Granger." He tickled her and she ran out of his clutches, only to have him catch her again.

"Pick up your socks, Ron; I am tired of picking up after you." Hermione reprimanded from the kitchen.

Ron followed her orders and began picking up his mismatched socks from their flat, grunting as he stretched under the sofa, Crookshanks growling at him. His hand found a piece of crumpled up parchment. He straightened it out and found it was a letter from Krum.

_Dear Hermione, _

_It was great to see you last week; I wanted to say how wonderful you looked. I'm back in Bulgaria now and I wanted to know whether you would like to come to Bulgaria during the summer. It would be fantastic to see you before I have to start training again and you start your new job in the Ministry. _

_Love, _

_Viktor_

With the parchment in hand, he walked into the kitchen.

"What's this?" he said sharply. Hermione took the parchment and recognised the handwriting.

"It's just a letter from Viktor."

"Just... _just_ a letter from Vicky? That makes everything better. When did you see him anyway?"

"I was in Flourish and Blotts about a fortnight ago picking up some of my books. When I left the shop, I bumped into Viktor and we went to the Three Broomsticks for a drink; that's all."

"You didn't think to mention this to me?"

"I didn't think it was important, it's like if you saw Lavender in Diagon Alley and she asked you to get a drink. "

"That's not the same!"

"I'm pretty sure it's the same thing."

"So why is he inviting you to go and see him in Bulgaria? Why does he keep thinking that you'll go there? Is something going on?" Ron yelled roughly, the words slipping out his mouth escaping his brain to mouth filter.

"NO! Of course not, how could you even say that? I told him that I'm with you and I don't know why he keeps inviting me, but one thing I do know is that I'm going to my parents house now and I won't be returning until you've stopped being childish and immature." She jabbed him in the chest with each remark.

"Hermione, I didn't mean that." Ron explained poorly, grabbing her arm. Hermione pulled her arm from his grasp, walked out of the room in tears, and started packing things into her beaded bag. She then went through the door, slamming it behind her. Ron crumpled on the kitchen floor. He didn't want to go after her straight away; he needed time to calm down and get over the letter, though he thought she should have told him. Hermione was right, he was being childish and immature, but it was only because of his insecurities. Ron, interested in appeasing Hermione, angrily tidied up the flat and went to sleep.

Ron was standing on the porch of the Grangers. Present Hermione deduced it was the following day; he was wearing the same clothes and looked tired. He gently knocked on the door, which opened slowly to reveal Mrs. Granger whose features formed a scowl.

"She doesn't want to see you right now," she said coldly. Mrs. Granger went to shut the door but Ron was faster than her. He had put his foot in between the door and the frame.

"Please let me see her. I need to explain!"

"I'm sorry; she doesn't want to see you," she replied in a spiteful tone.

Ron nervously ran his hand through his hair. "Tell her I'll wait here." Mrs. Granger ignored him and closed the door.

Memory Ron sat on the porch, twiddling a stick from the ash tree in his hands, staring blankly ahead. The memory skipped some time. It was now raining. Mr. Granger got out of his car and walked up his porch with his blue umbrella and briefcase.

"What're you doing here, Ron?"

"Waiting," he muttered.

Closing his umbrella, he replied, "I should be keeping you away from her, but I know that you love her more than anything. The way you look at her is the way I look at her mother. She's a stubborn one, but she'll come around. I suggest you go home, give her some time, and come back later." After their meeting in Australia, Ron's relationship with her dad had improved and grown into a friendship.

"No, sir. I'll wait here." Ron replied, still staring across the road.

"Suit yourself, son." And he made his way into his house. Ron then had an idea. He looked around for any muggles and discreetly conjured up a sheet of parchment and a quill. He scratched his head in thought and wrote whatever came to him.

Dear Hermione,

I'm sorry about my yelling everything my temper yesterday and especially because I basically called you a scarlet woman. I trust you and I know you wouldn't do something like that and I certainly didn't mean it that way. I know you probably need some time to think it over, but could you please hurry up? and I know this isn't the first time this has happened, but I'll try my damn hardest to make sure it's the last. I'm waiting outside your front door, could you come out and let me explain and apologize properly?

Love,

Ron

He posted it into the Granger's letter box and waited. Hermione being her stubborn self had refused to come out for a whole day. Ron spent the time sitting on the front step of the porch. Occasionally, Hermione looked out of the window, unnoticed by Ron to see that he was still sat in the same spot. Neighbours had walked past and gave him odd looks but he persevered, but now his stomach was rumbling and he was regretting the decision to wait. Mr. Granger had popped outside with some biscuits and water, but that wasn't enough to tame his stomach. Ron spent a while debating whether to go home and get food or not; his head told him yes, but his heart said no... Just as he got up, someone touched his shoulder. He spun round wand in hand, to discover Hermione with the letter in her hand.

"Hermione, did - did you read it?" Ron stumbled over his words, feeling incredibly nervous. Hermione nodded.

"I trust you; I want you to know that. I know you wouldn't do anything like that. And I -"

Ron was interrupted by Hermione. "I'm sorry too, I should have told you about it, I had a feeling you would get like this so I chose not to but you need to know that I chose you, Ron. I'll always choose you." Ron, now reassured by her words and the genuine look on her face, stepped forwards and they both met halfway for a hug.

"Apology accepted." he chuckled.

His stomach rumbled again. Hermione laughed, "Come on in. You haven't eaten anything." She dragged him through the threshold, though he was happily willing to follow.

It was mid-afternoon when they finally left the Pensieve. Ron stood up and started pacing the room in thought, wondering whether to show her the events of last Saturday. She had known from the start that they were engaged, but at the time it was just an idea. Now, after she had seen memories of how their relationship developed over the years, would seeing the proposal cement things down and make it mean more. He would want it to help her remember and possibly awaken her feelings of love for him. But since she hadn't shown recognition with the other memories, would it just make her stay with him out of obligation instead of out of love? If she never remembered, would he be expected to re-propose to her? Hermione had interrupted his thoughts with a small cough.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked in a small timid voice that was unlike her. Ron stopped pacing.

"No... well, yes. It doesn't matter. Did you understand everything?" Ron asked evasively.

"I think so, but right now I'm worried about you. I think whatever you have on your mind must be important. I know I don't know you properly anymore, but I just feel that you would have told me if I did and I want you to be able to tell me things like before."

"I have one more memory of last week. It changed our lives...well it did for an evening." Ron took a vial from his pocket and tipped it in. This time, it was Hermione who took Ron's hand first and this made Ron's heart soar. The memory was of their engagement. Present Hermione got emotional and tears started rolling down her face. Ron, who had never been good with crying girls, simply squeezed her hand, unsure whether she was upset or happy. The memory showed her the following morning and how it had changed them; happiness was radiating off of the young engaged couple. Once they left, Ron sat in silence beside a crying Hermione. They should have been glowing off of happiness but instead they were devastated by a tragic accident. She did have a hunch it was their engagement as she recalled the first conversation at the hospital.

"Please say something."

"It was beautiful. The ring _is_ beautiful." She told him as she admired it upon her finger. "It was better than what I ever imagined." Ron realised that she repeated the same words she used before. "You're a gentleman. I'm just sorry that I don't remember. I'm...I'm going to freshen up." She grabbed her crutch from beside the sofa and rose. As she passed Ron, she bent down and pecked his cheek. "Thank you," she said and hobbled out. Ron was left in a daze, much like the time she had done the same thing before his Quidditch match. Ron was confused about what it meant, but it could only be good.

The pair was going to the Burrow that evening a day ahead of schedule. Ron would say that it was easier for them to arrive before everyone else, so she could get used to her new surroundings, but Hermione suspected it was because he didn't want to cook tonight, which she understood. In her view, he was probably very tired from looking after her for the past week. He had packed her things, while she sat on the bed trying to do what she could to help. She found the Weasley sweater emblazed with a golden "H" and slipped it on, which Ron found slightly amusing.

Once they stepped out of the fireplace, they were met by Mrs. Weasley, who embraced them both.

"Just in time for dinner, you two, though you should have told me you were coming." She gave a pointed look to Ron before telling them to leave their bags by the bottom of the stairs and ushering them into the kitchen. The three of them sat down and were joined by Mr. Weasley halfway through. Mrs. Weasley kept asking her whether Ron had been looking after her properly, whether he had shown her everything, that she looked much too skinny and that she should eat more.

After dinner, Mrs. Weasley gave Hermione a tour of the Burrow while Ron and Mr. Weasley went to the shed. Around ten, they all went to get ready to sleep. Hermione was to sleep in Percy's room while he slept in Ron's room. When Ron announced this to Mrs. Weasley, she was happy of course, that they slept in different rooms again but very upset about the circumstances. After the war, she had hesitantly allowed Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione to share rooms but agreed because they all had nightmares and were able to seek comfort from their companions.

That night, Hermione had another nightmare. This time she woke herself up by falling from the bed. Ron was a deep sleeper, but the war had caused him to sleep more lightly. He heard the stairs creek and a sniffle so he got up, went out and walked straight into her. She wrapped her arms around him, dropping the crutch and started openly sobbing into his chest and he hugged her back tightly. He lifted her and manoeuvred them into his childhood bedroom and onto his bed. Much later, her sobs died down and she fell asleep.

When Mrs. Weasley went to wake Hermione, she found an empty bed. Instantly she panicked; nothing like this had happened since Fred and George woke up early to prank Ron. Then she realised that she might be with Ron. She made her way upstairs and looked into the room of her youngest son; she found him sleeping with Hermione wrapped protectively in his arms. Not wanting to disturb them, she went downstairs and prepared breakfast, which she knew would wake Ron anyway. Ron woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He blinked his eyes and saw a sea of brown curls. Ron smiled and gently woke her up. They both got ready and he carried her down the flights of stairs.

Mid-morning, the rest of the Weasleys started arriving with Percy and Audrey first, followed by Bill, Fleur and Victoire, Harry and Ginny, and George and Angelina. As each one arrived, they greeted Hermione and showed their sympathy. Hermione wasn't at all overwhelmed; she successfully remembered each individual's name and basic details about them. Because the weather was very pleasant, they decided to go out for a three on three Quidditch match. The teams were Angelina, Harry and Bill against George, Ron and Ginny. This left Hermione watching from under the shade of a tree, Ron had thrust _Quidditch Through the Ages_ into her hand and told her it would explain all the rules in details. It was just after one when the match finished, with Harry catching the snitch just before Ginny. The group made their way inside to find platters of sandwiches and cakes. The Weasleys and Harry started wolfing down the food, while Mrs. Weasley scolded her sons for their manners. One by one, they used the shower. Despite being on the losing team, Ron fought his way to the front of the queue. While he was in there, Hermione was asked by Mrs. Weasley to stay in the kitchen.

"Hermione dear, is everything alright?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"I guess things are going as well as they can be."

"Good, I have something to show you." Mrs. Weasley looked through one of the cupboards in the kitchen and pulled out a large leather book. "It's Ron's photo album, though there are quite a few of you in there! I thought you might like to have a look."

"Sure, that would be wonderful; he only showed me memories starting from Hogwarts. Have I seen this album before?"

"Yes, I showed you it last year when you moved in with him, but I don't mind taking you through it again. Ronnie was such a cute baby," she replied. Her future mother-in-law motioned for her to sit down and they looked through the photos. Instead of taking off her ring, which was a dead giveaway for their engagement, Ron had cast a Disillusionment Charm over it, both wanting to keep their news a secret until this "event" had taken its course.  
>Having seen the proposal, she knew that she and Ron had had something special and wanted to know more, but didn't necessarily feel more. She wondered though whether wearing the ring did mean that she was accepting the engagement as set in stone. Could she learn to love him if her memories never came back? Would he expect her to be the same person she was? Or could they grow to be what the other wants over time?<p>

* * *

><p>Click the blue button and review! Until next time!<p> 


	7. The Burrow

I'm sorry this is late, I've been swamped with school work and revision, however, I finish next week and should hopefully have more time to write. Thank you for all the lovely reviews, you know what to do.

Also, thank you my beta, ObsessedRHShipper for correcting my awful grammar so this is actually readable.

As the afternoon progressed, some went to help with the cooking. The youngest Weasley sons, Ron and George, had been told to degnome the garden.

"Ron, how's Hermione?" George asked as he threw a small gnome over the far hedge.

"Could be better," he grumbled. "How's the shop doing nowadays?"

"Me and Ange have some new products we need to test. We're short staffed at Hogsmeade... Fancy coming back?" George joked.

"To be worked to death by you two slave drivers? No way!" He paused as George gave him a pleading look. "I don't want be your test subject either."

"Can't say I didn't try." There were a few minutes of silence before he spoke again. "That's the last one," he threw it effortlessly.

"Let's go in." The two walked in through the back door to find a bushy-haired girl helping Mrs. Weasley. George sneaked past his mother to go and find Angelina because he had just thought of a new joke idea and did not want to be sidetracked.

Drawn to her and forgetting the situation, Ron slipped his arms around Hermione's waist. She jumped and cut her finger, head butting his chin in the process. Ron staggered back into an open cupboard, blushing madly.

"Oww." Mrs. Weasley had seen everything. She gave Ron a reprimanding glare and went to help Hermione, waving her wand and healing it.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered, rubbing his head. Mrs. Weasley told them to both sit down.

"Ron, be more careful." She rubbed his head, attempting to soothe his oncoming headache while a cup of tea flew into Hermione's hands. "Drink it all, Hermione. You need to start drinking and eating properly. You've always been too thin."

Hermione obliged and as she was sipping the warm liquid, an egg timer rang.

"Ginny, Harry and Percy, come here could you?" She yelled through the doorway. Percy arrived first and started talking with Hermione about her position at the Ministry. She obviously was going to have to start at a later point, if she got her memory back. Minutes later, Ginny arrived with Harry.

"Percy and Ginny, set the table please. Harry, could you go out to the shed and tell Arthur and the Grangers to  
>come in; I'm sure they're tired of his constant questioning." The three of them got to work while Mrs. Weasley called everyone else.<p>

Ron and Hermione sat side by side at the table. "How are you finding it?"

"Well it was a little overwhelming at first with so many people, but we haven't all been in the same room yet so I'm coping. Everyone's been nice. Thank you for inviting my parents; you didn't have to," she explained.

"They sometimes come over anyway. After the war, you said that you wanted them to be more included in your life." Hermione nodded her understanding and he carried on, "Sorry about...that," he waved his hands, gesturing towards her cut and the incident that happened when he walked in.

"It's alright. You forgot, that's all." She smiled.

"I shouldn't have forgotten."

"Forgotten what, Ronniekins?" George asked as he sat to his left.

"Nothing." Ron mumbled. Everyone started sitting down around the table which had been magically enlarged to accommodate the growing family.

"So you've forgotten what you've forgotten; sounds like a memory problem to me." Ginny added with a small smirk.

"It sounds as if you have something wrong up there." George commented. George and Ginny simultaneously laughed and Ron abruptly stood up and stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Mrs. Weasley gave a disappointed glare at George and Ginny for provoking him; they both cowered in her glare and had matching guilty faces. Both Hermione and Harry made to get up and follow but Hermione was ushered down by Mrs. Weasley so Harry went alone. Everyone in the room was silent until Mrs. Weasley started offering everyone peas.

Harry knocked on the door and patiently waited. He received a cold "Go away."

"Ron, open your door." Harry coaxed.

"Oh, it's you." Ron said, less coldly. He opened the door and flopped back onto his Chudley Cannons covered bed. Harry sat in the desk chair.

"Who else would it be?"

"I dunno. Ginny, George, Mum, Hermione, Percy, Bill..."

"Are you okay?"

"Never better," he muttered sarcastically.

"You know they didn't mean it. So there's something else, isn't there?"

"No, there's nothing."

"Sure... I've known you for eight years... I think I know when you're lying."

"So now I'm a liar, am I?"

"Yeah. You don't have to talk but I can guess what it's about."

"Oh yeah? Tell me, when did you learn Legilimens?"

"It's Hermione and her memory, isn't it?"

"There's nothing apart from this banging headache! Now get back downstairs. Tell them I'm resting and I'll be down later." Anger was all too evident in his voice because Harry had hit the nail right on the head. He gave Harry a gentle shove towards the door.

"You know you can't hide stuff, so are you sure you don't want to talk?"

"Talk about what? Just go! I'll come thrash you at chess later," he said, shoving him again.

"Okay," he sighed, giving in to his stubbornness. "Just know that I'm here if you want to talk. I'm going to the loo and then I'll head back. Do you need anything...apart from Hermione," he smirked. Ron shook his head and closed his eyes. He heard the toilet flush and then he heard someone talking to Harry. He strained his ears and tried to listen. "Attack on Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Diagon Alley. Bring George and Ron if you're with them."

Ron jumped up, making him dizzier before opening his door to find an incredibly shocked Harry.

"What're you waiting for Harry? We have to go! Grab George and let's go!" They noisily scrambled down the stairs and pulled George outside, briefly explaining what occurred and then they all apparated.

They were greeted with the unpleasant sight of a smashed door and graffitied windows. Inside, stock had been thrown haphazardly from the shelves. The wall behind the till had a message.

"WATCH OUT, WE'RE COMING FOR TWO."

It was written in dripping red paint, to give the illusion of blood and it was slightly smudged. George gasped. They started getting a brief from an Auror that was already on site.

"It was about ten minutes ago. There weren't many people around and most of the shops were shut. Your wards were broken with simultaneous Bombarda spells, which also smashed the windows. We think they climbed through those and started trashing the shop." Then he looked to George. "Your insurance should pay for this so visit Gringotts as soon as you can. Was there any money in the till?"

"No, we empty it when we close."

"Okay, there will be Ministry officials coming tomorrow morning to sort everything out. We can put cordoning wards around everything and mend the exterior for now." The old Auror, Henry, who worked with Harry and Ron, waved his wand, repairing the windows and door. Another started putting up cordons.

"'We're coming for two.' What does that mean?" Ron muttered. He started walking around mending the shop, stepping over Canary Creams and jars of U-NO-POO. Canary Creams reminded Ron of the time Hermione sent canaries at him because he began snogging the face off of Lavender after he had agreed to go with Hermione to the Slug Club Christmas Party. Ron's brain made the link.

Fearing for her safety, Ron apparated back to the Burrow.

He apologised for storming out and told them about the shop. They all gasped in shock and fear. Hermione's mother stood up and told Hermione that she would be coming home with her as it was the 'safest' option.

"How is that remotely safe? Wizards could break in. They have wands! Magic! What are you going to defend yourselves with then?" Ron yelled.

"We'll move to Australia. It worked before and it'll work now."

It was Ginny who spoke up. "We don't even know which two of us the message refers to." Everyone was brought back into silence.

"I have a pretty good idea who it is." They turned and looked at Ron expectantly.

"Us," Ron said with a clenched fist on the table as he looked at Hermione, his other hand pulling out the scrap of parchment from the hospital and tossing it onto the table.

Percy, who was closest, took the paper and read it.

"Enjoy your mudblood girlfriend..."

Everyone sitting around the table was stunned into silence. Mrs. Weasley was burying her face in Mr. Weasley's shoulder muttering, "I can't lose another one." While Audrey squeezed Hermione's hand, Hermione was just staring into Ron's blue eyes, searching for an answer.

Mr. Weasley was the only one thinking properly. "Where did you get this? When? Who is it from? Does Kingsley know?"

"The nurse at the hospital gave it to me; she told me a man left it for me. Kingsley knows." Ron answered monotonously.

"Okay, I think we need to support George, increase wards around all our homes and stay alert." With this, Angelina and Ginny apparated to the shop to join Harry and George. Percy, Bill, Fleur and Mr. Weasley went to improve the existing wards on their homes. Audrey escorted a distraught and worried Mrs. Weasley into her bedroom. This left the Grangers and Ron in the kitchen.

"Hermione, you're coming home with us. It's clearly dangerous for you to live here, especially when you can't remember anything..."

Hermione was unsure and worried, and looked from Ron to her parents. She wrung her hands subconsciously.

"Can I speak with Hermione for a second?" Mr. Granger nodded while his wife did the opposite.

Ron walked Hermione into the front room. He looked out the window and said, "What do you want to do?"

Her head raced with thoughts. Surely it was safer here? She wanted to learn her past and not run from it? But it could be dangerous. Not as dangerous as before, she reasoned, since she'd already seen the worst.

With this in mind, she answered him. "I want to stay even though I know it's dangerous. But I don't know if I can ever remember my past and I don't want you to sit around and wait for me to."

Ron snorted and turned around to face her. "You think I'm going to give up? I've experienced life without you and with you and let me tell you, it's been much better with."

"Ron, I..." she trailed off.

"Stay for me. Let me look after you," he pleaded. She hesitated. His eyes scanned hers and they betrayed her answer. Ron smiled thankfully and pulled her into a hug. He inhaled her scent, unusual with the hint of flowers; Ron guessed she must have found the duplicated bottles of the perfume he had given her in fifth year. He let himself fall into her wild curls. With her face in his chest, she could smell him clearly...the strong scent of peppermint and the earthy smell. Again, there was something there that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Now all they had to do was convince her parents.

"Hermione should be with us. We're her parents." Mrs. Granger screeched. Ron inwardly noted where Hermione's stubbornness and temper came from. They had been arguing for about half an hour; their voices getting louder with each sentence. Various other family members had tried to get in, but Ron had used Muffliato and Colloportus.

"Now dear, you've said it yourself, you trust Ron, and Hermione seems to making some progress. If we want that to continue, she should stay here." Mr. Granger received a glare from his wife who had just about had enough.

"Hermione is coming home, Ronald. That's final." She banged the table at the end to emphasise her point.

"Actually Mrs. Granger..."

"What Ron is trying to say is that I am of age and therefore no one can tell me what to do. I know you want the best for me, mum, but I feel staying here will be safer and more beneficial to my memory." Ron murmured in agreement.

"Hayley, Hermione is right. She's of age and you can't keep her protected from everything." Kevin Granger said.

Mrs. Granger sighed in defeat. "Fine." She looked at Hermione and said, "Are you sure you want to stay here?"

Hermione nodded. "I'll come home if I need to."

"Make sure you do. It's getting quite late; your father and I should be getting home." After saying their goodbyes, Ron led them to the fireplace.

"Do you want to come for lunch during the week? We would love to see you again."

"Of course. I'll give you a ring, Ron." Mr. Granger replied. Then he disappeared in the flames, shortly followed by Mrs. Granger.

"Shall we go and find Ginny and Harry? They should be back by now."

"Okay, I don't see why not."

"They'll probably be in Gin's room."

"Could you..."

"Yes. You must be very tired. Maybe we should go home."

"I'm not tired," she said but her yawn gave it away. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a little tired then."

"I'm not tired," Ron mocked in a falsetto.

"Is that what you think I sound like?

"Of course not. Are we going up then?"

"It would be a good idea," she smiled. Ron carried her up the narrow stairs to Ginny's bedroom, which they found to be empty.

"Up to mine then." he said, walking up the stairs trying not to bump her head on the walls.

"Not in here either. Do you want to lie down?" Ron didn't give her time to answer as he was already laying her down. He pulled up a chair.

"Well there's my answer."

"We can stay here for another night; mum won't mind. How do you feel?"

"I feel a little tired; I already told you that about five minutes ago!"

"I'm asking more than how you physically feel. I think you might be feeling a lot of other things like worried because of the attack on the shop, conflicted between staying here and with your parents, guilty because you are staying with me and maybe scared because you are in danger."

"You're wrong." Ron looked shocked; he thought he was right. Since the war, he'd gotten better at reading emotions; it might have been Hermione rubbing off on him. "I don't feel in danger, for some reason. I feel safe...when you're around." Hermione blushed and the tips of Ron's ears turned red.

"The rest of it was right, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Did I really say that you had the 'emotional range of a teaspoon'?"

Ron nodded. "I was very immature back then."

"Oh, because you're ever so mature now. I did watch those memories, you know."

"Mmmhmm."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." _Obviously not fine, _she thought. "I know you're a little off, so what's up with you?"

"I'm fine?" Ron said confused.

"So what happened at dinner?"

"You haven't lost your hearing, have you? They were making jokes about memory loss. I mean how insensitive were they being with recent events and all."

"I heard, but it was a joke and I didn't mind. From what they tell me, you've never reacted like that before. Which then leads me to think it's not about that."

"Well then you're wrong," Ron lied. He was never a good liar.

"If you won't tell me, I'll guess..." She stared at the ceiling in thought. Ron just watched her intently. "Is it... about me?" she asked lowering her gaze.

"No." Hermione raised her eyebrows, "Yes, but it doesn't matter and now you're going to worry."

"That's right; you should help an injured person out." Silence washed over them as they both waited for Ron's answer. Because it seemed he wasn't going to, Hermione decided to take another approach. "You've known for a week, but you didn't say anything." Ron looked at her guiltily and apologetically. "What's going to happen?"

"I don't know, Hermione. They'll probably try and kidnap us to get Harry. I informed the Aurors and they'll be following us now."

"Oh, so is it that?"

"Partially, but stop worrying. You should get some sleep."

"I don't want to sleep right now; I'm only a little tired." Ron rolled his eyes. "Answer me this - Are you worried?"

"Yes. Now will you go to sleep?"

"Five more minutes then. Is this about my memory?"

"If I answer, you have to sleep, okay?" Ron was treating her as if she was a child and it annoyed her, but then a part of her was saying that he was only worried. Hermione nodded.

"Good. It's about your memory, I'm just worried. Once I get back to work, you'll have to stay here or something because I can't leave you alone. Though it also means I can help Harry catch whoever is behind this." Hermione nodded again. "Go to sleep now," he brushed a stray curl behind her ear and then quietly left the room to find Harry.

oOo

Harry and Ginny were sat in the garden on a swinging bench laughing when he found them.

"Alright, Ron?" Ginny inquired.

"As good as I can be."

"Where's Hermione?" Harry interjected.

"She was feeling tired so she went to sleep. She wanted to speak with you Ginny. Please talk to her tomorrow." Ginny nodded.

"I'll leave you two boys to it." She pecked Harry on the cheek and walked into the house. Ron sat down.

"So, what happened?"

"We think it's two wizards who want revenge. One or both of them are left handed; you could tell by the way the paint was smudged."

"Were there any witnesses?"

"An old couple said they saw two people in black hooded cloaks." Ron's eyes widened, "I know what you're thinking, but we'll get them. Kingsley has a team working on it now, Aurors are watching her parents and you two now. Your dad and Percy already strengthened the wards and you already have a Fidelus Charm on your flat. It's going to be okay."

"You don't know that." Ron muttered. "Did they take anything?"

"George said a couple of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powders were missing, but that was it."

"I'm coming back next week."

"Ron, you don't need to. Hermione needs you right now and the team can handle it. Stay with her."

"I want to catch them and make them pay." Ron said. "I just want a normal life without all this crap; we were so close to it. We're supposed to be happy and en-" Ron stopped and looked at Harry, trying to find out whether he knew the end of the sentence. Harry nodded.

"I already know. Ginny told me after she went to find a ring with you. She was so happy that you were finally going to propose. 'Hermione really will be my sister now'." Harry mocked, Ron laughed. "How did she take it?"

"She said she was sorry and that she didn't want to be a burden. She didn't remember when I told her at the hospital. I showed her my memory of it yesterday. She told me it was beautiful. She told me it was better than what she ever imagined." Ron's voice broke. "What if she never remembers, Harry?"

"Then you'll just have to get her to fall in love with you again." he replied simply.

* * *

><p>Review with your thoughts and criticisms?<p> 


	8. Fated

Hey, thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter and my wonderful beta, ObssessedRHShipper.

On with the story!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER EIGHT<p>

oOo

The next day, Ron and Hermione were eating breakfast at the table with everyone else. For Mrs. Weasley it was an unusual Monday morning as most of her children had jobs and were hardly home on Mondays; they usually came and left on a Sunday. However, the previous night, they had all decided to rise early to help George with the joke shop before going off to work or staying to help. Mornings were usually very loud, with her children bickering and teasing each other. She had to reprimand them countless times though she loved the relationships between them. Her family wolfed down her toast and fry-ups before all standing before the fireplace. Ginny and Hermione were to stay behind; she had a feeling Ginny was only agreeing because Ron had asked her to give Hermione some other input into what her life was like before the accident. Hermione protested to staying behind, wanting to help, but after Ginny spoke to her, she grudgingly agreed.

"Goodbye, dear." Mrs. Weasley told her husband, pecking him on the cheek and hugging him before he used the Floo Network and disappeared. She repeated this for each of her sons and their girlfriends or wife in Bill's case. Once they were all gone, she moved to return to the kitchen but she stopped by the door and turned around.

"If either of you need anything, you know where to find me. I'll let you girls catch-up." With that and a warm smile, she left the room.

"Come on, let's go to my room." Ginny told Hermione.

"Ginny, I can't really walk up and down stairs unaided." Hermione blushed, disliking the fact that she was incapable of doing the simplest of tasks.

"I know. That's why we have Hover Charms." Ginny smiled and they made their way up to her room, with Ginny casting a spell on Hermione, making her hover up and over the steep stairs. Ginny motioned for Hermione to sit on her bed, covered in a Holyhead Harpies duvet and an old patchwork quilt. She pulled the chair from her desk and sat down.

"So, what do you want to know?" she asked, tossing her red hair over her shoulder.

"Could you tell me how and when we become friends?"

"We became friends during third year and fourth year. I assume Ron has showed you or at least explained what happened every year?" Hermione nodded. "Well when you and Ron fell out over Crookshanks and Scabbers, we started talking to each other." Hermione suddenly gasped and her hand flew up to her mouth.

"I haven't fed Crookshanks. We left him at home. I forgot all about him." She panicked.

"No need to give me a heart attack, Hermione," Ginny smiled. "I'll send Ron a message and I'm sure he'll go and feed him. They're best friends really." Ginny laughed and pulled her wand from her pocket. "Expecto Patronum." A silvery wisp came from the tip of her wand and formed into a beautiful and magnificent horse. While Hermione was mesmerized, Ginny told the horse the message and it ran off.

"Was that a Patronus?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, yours is an otter, did Ron tell you that?" Hermione shook her head. "So I'm guessing he didn't tell you that his was a Jack Russell Terrier either." Hermione gave her another shake of her head. "I'll get him to show you that memory then. You missed out on quite a bit but maybe you were rushed for time."

"Anyway, we talked when you came and stayed here for the Quidditch World Cup and from then on we always shared a room. I confided my feelings towards Harry to you and you gave me advice. You didn't tell me about your feelings, but I always knew. I know what I can show you." she exclaimed as she took her wand and conjured the Pensieve that Ron had given her before he left. She pointed her wand to her temple, extracted the memory like Ron had done before and tipped it into the silvery basin. "Jump in then."

Her feet landed onto solid ground, behind wooden doors. Ginny landed behind her and led her through the doors, following Memory-Ginny. They stopped at a bed where Ron lay, at which point Hermione remembered what Ron had shown her. She sat beside him, holding his hand. Their professors were standing around them when suddenly Lavender Brown burst in.

"Won-Won!" She came to a halt at the end of his bed and glared at Memory-Hermione. "What is she doing here?" she spat.

"I might ask you the same question." Hermione replied.

"I happen to be his girlfriend!"

"Well I happen to be his...friend." Memory-Hermione replied somewhat awkwardly and Hermione held back a small smile at her younger self.

"Don't worry, Won-Won. I'm here," Lavender squealed as she went to hold Ron's other, unoccupied hand.

"Er-My-Nee." Lavender burst into tears and ran out.

The pair left the memory and returned to Ginny's room. "He doesn't know what happened. He claimed to be 'totally boggled' when it happened."

"Did I tell you about my feelings towards him after we got together?"

"Yeah, you told me before you went to get your parents from Australia."

"When did I start to like him?" she asked nervously.

"You told me it was since second year, your second year that is, when he started burping up slugs. You said 'I knew from that moment that there was something different between him and Harry,' but of course, you didn't know what it was."

"Can you tell me more about Viktor? Ron didn't really say much about him."

"He's an international Quidditch star and he was Ron's idol, until he asked you to the Yule Ball. You told me about that before anyone else found out. Harry found pieces of his Viktor Krum figurine in their dorm." Hermione smiled again. "He was a prat for not asking you first because it was obvious that he wanted to go with you. Also, I may have caused the Lavender Brown incident, but I did tell you before." she quickly added.

"How?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well Ron and Harry caught Dean and me snogging, so I basically told him to get off my back and that he was the only one who hadn't kissed anyone. Then I went on about how Harry had snogged Cho and how you snogged Krum."

"Did I? Snog Viktor, that is."

"No, you said he was a perfect gentleman, but there was no chemistry. All you did was receive a peck on the lips."

"Oh, and Cormac?"

"You didn't date him. You asked him to go to Slughorn's Christmas Party because your initial date, my brother, started snogging someone else."

"Oh, I see." There was a pregnant pause.

"Did you say yes?"

"To what?" Ginny gave her a questioning look, not wanting to reveal it, in case Ron hadn't asked her.

"Oh, the proposal. Yes, I did."

Ginny grinned. "Are you wearing the ring?"

Hermione nodded."Ron put a concealment charm on it. We agreed that this wasn't the best time to announce an engagement."

"Are you going to get married to him? Because if you do, we'll be sisters!"

"I don't know; I want to but I don't know if it'll be right." Ginny looked at her future sister-in-law with a confused look. "He doesn't love me. He loves the old Hermione, and he wouldn't -"

"Hermione, he loves you no matter what."

"He keeps telling me but I can see his suffering. He acts all stoic, but he is very easy to read. Yesterday when he stormed out, it wasn't just because of the joke; his anger has been simmering for the last few days."

"When you get your memory back, he'll be fine. He's just worried about you; we all are."

"What if I don't get my memory back, what then?" she choked back tears.

"Hermione, you will." Ginny pulled her into a hug. Ginny summoned a tissue and passed it to Hermione.

Later on in the morning, after Hermione discovered more about the nature of her relationship with different people, she felt more aware of whom she once was.

Ginny and Hermione went to the kitchen for some drinks. Hermione also wanted to learn some household charms to look after the flat she shared with Ron.

"Of course, I'll show you dear." Molly began showing her spells for cleaning and cooking. Hermione caught on quickly and it may have been because of her nature, or because the spells she had once learnt lay beneath the surface, so she just needed reminding. Once she was taught the spells, she was exhausted.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"It wasn't a hassle and you can call me Molly."

"Yes, Mrs. - Molly." The older woman smiled at Hermione and went into the pantry. She returned with sandwich ingredients.

"Are you feeling hungry?"

"A bit. Spellwork makes me hungry." Mrs. Weasley glanced at the family clock. The hands were all pointing at the joke shop but Ginny's was pointing 'outside,' so she stepped outside and called Ginny.

"How does that work, Mrs. Weasley!"

"I'm not sure myself, but it shows where they are. It's very handy." She started preparing lunch while Hermione watched and sipped her steaming mug of tea. Ginny walked through the door slightly flustered from flying in the wind and slouched into the chair beside her. Mrs. Weasley set lunch onto the table and sat opposite the pair.

"Have you remembered anything, dear?" she asked while taking a sandwich.

"I'm afraid not." Hermione replied dejectedly.

"No worries, perhaps you should go to Hogwarts; it might jog your memory."

"That would be a good idea and I really wanted to see it for myself."

"I'll owl Professor McGonagall after lunch then." The three sat and ate their sandwiches, talking about their past week. Hermione learned that Ginny was due to join the Holyhead Harpies for training tomorrow at six and would be returning to Grimmauld Place that evening. Hermione wondered when they would be going back to their flat. After lunch, she hobbled into the living room with Ginny, who wanted to read Quidditch Weekly. Hermione took an old book from the bookshelf about household charms and started reading that.

oOo

Ron was fatigued by the work in the shop. Though he didn't resent offering, he would always help his brothers out. While everyone else was going to the Leaky Cauldron to celebrate, he just wanted to go home and shower so he went to tell his mum and Ginny where they were.

He found Ginny and his mum in the kitchen discussing wedding plans.

"We should have lilies because Harry's mum was named after them and it would be a way for her to be there."

"Write that down then, dear." He walked in and they both looked up.

"Ronnie, you're back." She jumped up and gave him a tight hug. "Where's everyone else?"

"Can't breathe." Ron murmured and Mrs. Weasley let go. "Dad took everyone to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink. Ginny, you're welcome to join them Harry said."

"I want to, but I have training tomorrow."

"That's why you're staying here; you need to finish planning." Mrs Weasley said.

"But, I can finish that later. Anyway who says I have to drink? Bye, mum." She flashed a grin and ran out before darting back in. "Ron, show Hermione the memory about your Patronuses; the Pensieve's in my room."

"How do you know about that?"

"I have my ways, bye now." Ginny smiled slyly and left the room.

"How's the shop looking?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Better. It's nearly finished. Where's Hermione?" he asked as he looked around.

"She fell asleep in the living room just after noon so you should wake her soon, but you need to get cleaned up first, young man." She kissed his cheek and sent him upstairs.

oOo

After he had showered, changed and retrieved the Pensieve, he went to find Hermione. She was awkwardly lying on the sofa with her casted leg and her hands were loosely clutching a book. She looked peaceful, but she had slept since noon and needed to be woken if she was to get any sleep tonight.

Ron kneeled beside her and gently tapped her shoulder while his other hand went to fix a curl of hair that had fallen across her face. Hermione's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Hermione. You need to wake up." Ron grinned.

Hermione groaned and tried to sit up. Ron went to help her.

"I can do it myself, Ron."

"I know," he kneeled back down as she sat up. "Are you feeling alright?"

After Hermione nodded, they talked about their day and what they did. Hermione was thoroughly intrigued by the Ministry.

"I fed Crookshanks this morning, but I got Ginny's message. 'Freaking out,' were you?"

"She said that? I was merely panicked."

"Of course. Before she left, she told me to show you a memory about Patronuses, so do you want to watch now?" Hermione nodded and Ron extracted his memory and they both dived in.

They were in the school library. Ron came up behind her and took her hand in his large rough one but she didn't turn around. Around the corner, they found Ron as a teenager leafing through a book.

A young Hermione walked past the table Ron was sitting at and did a double take.

"I saw a glimpse of red hair, but I didn't expect it to be you. What are you reading?" He slid the book beneath his arm and rested on it.

"It's just, just a bit of light reading." He grinned. "What do you have there?"

"Oh, this is a book about Ancient Runes and how to translate them. You see, I'm having a bit of a difficulty translating them for my essay. What are you reading about?"

"Boggarts."

She nodded. "Could I have a look?"

"No. I mean, you've probably already read it." Madam Pince loudly cleared her throat, causing Ron to turn around. This gave Hermione the opportunity to take the book from under his arm.

"_Corporal Patronuses - Translated. _This isn't on the O. ; why are you researching these?" Hermione put the book back and gave him a questioning glare, which turned out to be effective.

"Luna told me that different forms mean different things. I had this weird curiosity and had to know so I came to the library. You would have done the same!" he added.

"So what did you find out?"

"Well having a Jack Russell Terrier apparently means I'm playful, loyal, smart and..."

"Go on."

"Don't laugh okay?" Hermione nodded. "Jack Russell Terriers are known for chasing... otters." Ron's ears and cheeks turned red as he said the final words.

"And my Patronus is an otter..." Hermione mumbled as the cogs in her brain turned. "Oh!" Hermione blushed and an awkward moment passed. Ron cleared his throat.

"I also looked up otter Patronuses after that; do you want me to tell you or do you want to look yourself?"

"You can tell me."

"The book says that people with an otter Patronus are usually resourceful, intelligent, very persevering and natural leaders." Hermione snorted. "Why did you just snort? You're resourceful, intelligent and beautiful." Ron's eyes widened as he realised he said it out loud. His ears were turning scarlet.

"I don't normally believe in the divine arts and crap, but we're fated. Patronuses are spirit guardians."

"I know, but I can't remember anything! I'm not Hermione," Hermione cried.

"Of course you are. You might not remember everything you've ever done but that doesn't make you someone else. Come here." Ron pulled her into a comforting hug. "We're going home after dinner, okay?" Hermione nodded and he felt her breath on his neck as tears dropped onto his shirt.

oOo

Dinner was a loud affair, with everyone but Charlie present. The Spaghetti Bolognaise was very popular with everyone as was the garlic bread. After dinner, Ron and Hermione left first, flooing into their flat.

"We're home." Ron whispered.

With a bit of Ron's help, she got ready for bed and he left her for the guest room. Hermione pulled out her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

The past few days I have learned a lot

_. I've learnt that Ron and I are targets for these Death Eaters and he knew. He knew about it but didn't mention it to me. At first I felt slightly betrayed but he was trying to do what he thought was best for me by protecting me. Perhaps that's why Harry and Ron were acting mysteriously on Friday. I know I should be terrified but I know that we're well protected as I heard the security plans from Ginny._

Ginny shared quite a bit about Ron and me. She also gave me more descriptions about my friends from Hogwarts. I have to say that the memories I was shown today were heart-warming. I felt a real connection to Ginny and I know that she is a great friend, even if she did start the Lavender fiasco, but she seems to be a honest, dependable friend, which I could do with right now.

The whole Weasley clan is all very welcoming and friendly, though it was a bit too much for me. The dinner joke that set Ron off just showed his boiling anger; if it appears again, I hope I can handle it.

I can see how he's feeling; his emotions all lay within his eyes. I'm not his Hermione. I don't know what I should do!

_I wish I was his Hermione, I must have been very lucky to have him, he's charming and a real gentleman I seemed very happy but I don't know if I can ever fill my old shoes. I'm trying my best to remember anything at all, but at the moment, it seems we're up for disappointment._

He's going to take me to Hogwarts if Professor McGonagall replies tomorrow; if not we'll be staying in.

Hermione.

* * *

><p>What did you think of this chapter? Please review, it'll mean a lot to me even if you write a line!<p> 


	9. Back to School

Hi! This chapter is a day early as I am going away for the week. I hope that you like this chapter, it's been one of my favourites to write.

Thank you to my beta, ObssessedRHShipper and all of you who have reviewed so far.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER NINE<p>

oOo

Hermione woke up when the sun crept though the pale curtains. She took her medication and got changed. This took a while but she managed it in the end and using her crutch went to the kitchen. Using a spell she learnt yesterday, she waved her wand and the kettle started brewing. Once the tea was done, she took her mug and went and sat in the armchair. As she sat down, she noticed a note on a large red book.

_Good morning Hermione.  
>I left my scrapbook and letters if you wanted to look through them. If I'm not awake by the time you're done, wake me up!<br>Love, Ron  
><em>  
>It was in his scrawl but his thoughtfulness made her smile. She picked up the book and opened it.<p>

The Life of Hermione Granger and I. Beneath it was a post-it note which Ron had stuck down, 'It's Hermione and me, you know.' in what was her handwriting. Ron replied cheekily on the note, 'Yes, Miss Granger.' She flipped the page.

Even though it occurred in the middle of the war, there was a picture of her running towards Ron outside the Room of Requirement. He picked her up and responded enthusiastically before it looped. Magic really was amazing.

The following pages had tickets taped in. There were tickets to an ice rink and a muggle picture of Ron falling over and Hermione laughing behind him. Hermione smiled at the picture and let out a small giggle.

There were train tickets to the South Sea and a picture of Harry, Ginny, Ron and herself eating ice cream. There was another of just her frowning at the camera in her red bikini and sun hat; she deduced it was taken by Ron.

There were VIP tickets to the Weird Sisters concert and a picture of them grinning with the band members.

Beneath that, there were top box tickets to a Chudley Cannons match and a picture of her with orange face paint and an oversized shirt which probably belonged to Ron. Another picture beside it showed Ron slightly disappointed, so she assumed the Cannons lost.

There was another pair for the Commemorative Ball at Hogwarts and a picture of the two dancing. Well, really, it was just the two gazing affectionately into each other's eyes and swaying.

Finally, the last page displayed a pair of tickets to a theme park and a picture of the two on a roller coaster. Ron was madly grinning while she appeared to be screaming. 'That was bloody brilliant' was scribbled beside it.

She looked through the book again, looking at how content they were and wondering whether they could be like that again.

She set the book aside and reached for the box. When she opened it, she found it was full of letters all sorted in chronological order. She opened the first one.

_Dear Ron,_

_How are you? How's your holiday? Is Harry there with you yet?  
>Anyway, at the end of term we discussed meeting in Diagon Alley when we all go for our school supplies. What day were you all planning on going?<em>

Hermione

Hermione leafed through a couple and picked out one from the summer of 1994.

_Ron,_

_My parents said that I could come over for the Quidditch World Cup and stay until we return to school if that's still alright. Will I be meeting you at Diagon Alley again?_

_Hermione_

She picked up another one that was slightly crumpled.

_Ron,_

_How are you? I feel really bad about leaving Harry in the dark; he's sent me loads of letters. I know Professor Dumbledore told us not to correspond with him but can we not send him one letter, just to tell him that we're okay?_  
><em>Is your dad still picking me up to come over? I haven't told my parents what happened and I really want to talk about what's going on with someone that will understand so I can't wait to see you and Ginny.<em>

_Love, Hermione_

Hermione skimmed a few and picked up another one, which was splattered in teardrops.

_Ron,_

_I'm know I can't tell you what I've done but I'll be Apparating over tomorrow at noon to the place just outside the pond. I'll tell you then._

_Love, Hermione_

Crookshanks came and curled up beside her.

"How are you, Crookshanks? I didn't mean to forget you." She petted the half-kneazle and he purred.

_Ron,_

_I hope you got home okay. Guess who the head boy is? Draco Malfoy. Don't get angry; he's changed, a bit. He's quiet and seems to be avoiding people when he can. We have head duties and share a common room, but I can look after myself so don't fret._

_There are less students than normal this year but there are more seventh years. Most of our Gryffindor classmates are back. McGonagall gave a wonderful speech and announced Hestia Jones as the new DADA teacher. The corridors are unusually quiet sometimes but there were a lot of people looking at the commemorative plaque. The castle looks as good as new!_

_I've got to finish up the prefect rotation so I'll finish this letter. I miss you already even though it's only been ten hours, Hogwarts feels strange without you and Harry. I'll let you know when the next Hogsmeade visit is as soon as I can._

_I love you,_  
><em>Hermione<em>

_Ron,_

_Thank you for all my birthday presents! I love them and the bracelet is beautiful. The quill is very elegant and I really like the colour. Thank you for sending another shirt; I assume you realised I pinched a few because they smell of you._  
><em>The first Hogsmeade visit is on Halloween; make sure you tell George to give you the day off!<em>

_I've got to finish my Charms essay but I'll see you soon. I love you,_  
><em>Hermione<em>

_Ron,_

_We've just spent the whole Christmas holiday together but I already miss you. Thank you for the presents, especially the new diary; how did you know I needed a new one?_

_I hope you like your new shirts; I think the colours will compliment your hair well. Why did you put your maroon jumper in my trunk? I have my own now! I'm still ecstatic about it! I know you think there's nothing special about them but it makes me feel accepted, that and they're extremely comfy. Maybe I should ask your mum to teach me how to knit the next time I visit._

_I better get to sleep. I love you,_  
><em>Hermione<em>

Hermione read a few more until she found one on bright orange parchment.

_RON!_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LOVE! I couldn't wait until the Hogsmeade visit to give you your presents, so I've sent part of it here._  
><em>Read the rest of this letter before you open it. I just want to tell you that I love you and I really miss you. I know I've said it before but it really is weird here without you and Harry. You'll get the rest of your present next weekend. See you then.<em>  
><em>Love, Hermione.<em>

_P.S Do you like the bright orange paper? I thought it would catch your eye and make you open it first._

Hermione read all the ones after this, imagining his replies. She came to the last one.

_Ron,_

_This is probably the last letter I'll send to you from Hogwarts. While that seems depressing, I'll have you in my arms by tomorrow!_

_We're having a party in the common room to celebrate the end of the year and the Quidditch Cup. Unfortunately we didn't win the House Cup; that went to Ravenclaw._

_The graduation ceremony starts at 11 so make sure you're not late! Ginny and I will be waiting for you and Harry by the entrance to the Great Hall at quarter to before we go out and take our seats. Your mother told me that our parents are coming together; that shall be interesting._

_I can't believe I'm leaving Hogwarts again! It feels like leaving home. That reminds me, I haven't decided where I'm going to stay. Your mother has invited me to stay at the Burrow but my mum has asked me to go home, which will be slightly inconvenient._

_I haven't decided but I'll probably spend some time at both before I make my mind up. Oh, a first year is crying in the common room, so I've got to go._

_Love, Hermione_

That was the last letter and it was nearly nine. She returned the letters to the box, feeling even closer to Ron. As she got up, Crookshanks jumped off her and went to sit in his bed.

She knocked on the door of the guest room and there was no answer so she slowly opened it. She found Ron topless on his front, his arm and leg dangling off of the small bed. Hermione moved closer and noticed that his back was peppered with pale freckles. She softly said, "Ron, wake up." He snored and turned his head to face her. He was covered in light ginger stubble and his hair was all tousled. Hermione's cheeks warmed; she had been denying it for the last week but she had to admit that she was attracted to him. She repeated it, more firmly this time, but he still didn't wake. She reached out to brush his ginger hair from his eyes; she found it incredibly soft and stroked the rest of his hair.

"Her-mi-oh-nee..." he groaned. Hermione realised he wouldn't wake easily. She looked around and found what she was looking for.

"Ow!" Ron sat up. "What did you do that for?" He rubbed his eyes and stretched.

"You wouldn't wake up," she replied innocently as she returned the pillow, "and you did tell me how to wake you up once I finished reading."

"You're right, but you didn't have to be so violent." He smirked, which let her know he was teasing; his hand ran through his hair.

She grinned back. He was very good-looking, _Quidditch and Auror training must have helped define those muscles_, she thought.

"Have you eaten?" Hermione gave a negative response. "Okay, let me change and I'll get breakfast ready, unless you want to stay." He added with his famous lopsided grin. Hermione gave him a smile but left the room. Ron grabbed her arm, making her turn around.

"Sorry, too soon. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Ron blushed. _He's adorable_, she thought.

"It's fine," she smiled again, pushing his hair out of his eyes again and leaving the room to find her cat.

She found him running around in circles following Pigwidgeon who was flapping around trying to get away from the 'bloody beast.'

"Crookshanks, calm down. Pig, come here please." Crookshanks ignored her but Pig came to a hover in front of her. She took the note and led Pig to his cage where she fed him a treat. She petted Pig and he hooted.

The letter was addressed to 'Mr. Weasley' in emerald ink.

"Is that mine?" Ron walked in doing up the last buttons on his blue-checkered shirt. He took the letter from her and waved his wand, ingredients starting flying out of the fridge and cupboards.

He eagerly opened the letter, and handed it back to her.

"Read it out loud," he said, as he started cracking eggs into a bowl.

"Mr. Weasley, I received an owl from your mother asking whether you could visit Hogwarts with Ms. Granger. You two are welcome at any point; the fireplace in my office has been opened and will remain open to you for the rest of the day. I am aware of the situation and I offer my services; if you need anything else please do not hesitate to ask. When you visit, I only require you follow one simple guideline: do not disturb the students. I hope Ms. Granger makes a swift recovery. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall."

"Shall we go after breakfast then?" he asked, leading them to the dining table.

"Yes, if you don't mind."

"Why would I mind?"

Hermione shrugged as they sat down. They ate their breakfast silently and quickly. Hermione frequently felt Ron's eyes gazing at her, but when she looked up he diverted his gaze, though she did catch him as she finished her toast.

"Why do you keep watching me?"

Ron shrugged."Habit, I suppose. That and you're beautiful." He smiled as his ears turned scarlet and she blushed; he quickly excused himself to the kitchen, taking their plates.

They both got ready to go and after half an hour, they flooed directly into Professor McGonagall's office. She wasn't there but she left a note.

_Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger,_

I'm afraid I cannot give you a tour as I am teaching, but I'm sure you'll manage fine on your own. Remember, help is always available. The password to get back in here is 'Animagus.'

Minerva McGonagall

"Well let's get started." Ron rubbed his hands and led her down the spiral staircase. "Where to first, Miss Granger?"

"Could we see the common room?"

"We don't know the password, but we could ask the Fat Lady."

They made their way to the Gryffindor Tower, with Ron carrying Hermione over the crazy stairs.

"Hello, you two are back! Where's Harry Potter?"

"It's just us two. We don't have the password but we were wondering whether you could let us in."

"I'm afraid not, unless you have the password." she replied sadly.

Ron played the hero card. "Do we really need a password to get in? We're two parts of the Golden Trio. Oh well, if you insist, I'll carry Hermione all the way back to the Headmistress' office to ask for the password."

The Fat Lady pursed her lips, "Oh, go on then. Just this once, mind you." She swung open to reveal the passage.

Ron motioned for her to go first, carefully hobbling over the step and into the common room. She walked around admiring the decor. It was magnificent, even better than how it appeared in the Pensieve; portraits of wizards and witches hung on the scarlet and gold walls.

"Wow, it's really impressive." They left and went to visit the Trophy Room, the kitchens, and the library and then they went to visit Hagrid, who was absolutely delighted to see them. They explored the grounds with Ron levitating Hermione over the uneven terrain. Ron told her stories of their adventures in Hogwarts as she rediscovered her old school.

"Let's have a picnic." Ron unexpectedly exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

"We're not quite prepared for one.

Ron raised an eyebrow, smirked and took a small box out of his coat pocket before enlarging it. Ron lifted the picnic mat and laid it on the floor. They sat down and started eating the biscuits and pasta he prepared earlier.

"This is delicious."

"I'm glad you think so." He gave her a lop-sided grin and Hermione's heart tugged. After exploring everything Hogwarts had to offer, they took a carriage down to Hogsmeade.

They walked past Madam Puddifoots and into Honeydukes. Ron couldn't throw the strange feeling of being watched, but assumed he was being paranoid. He purchased some Fizzing Whizzbees and a couple of chocolate frogs and placed them into his miniature picnic basket. They left the shop and made their way to the Three Broomsticks. Suddenly a tall man pulled out his wand and turned to face the pair. Ron shoved Hermione behind him, whipping out his wand immediately.

"Protego!" Ron yelled just in time. Onlookers fled, apparating away from the scene.

"Stupefy."

"Protego."

"Sectumsempra." The hooded figure had his wand trained on the two and a bright flash of light emerged.

Ron pushed Hermione to the ground and out of harm's way and cast a non-verbal shield around the two of them. The Sectumsempra curse rebounded off of it. The figure started casting a disarming spell.

Ron used another shield and sent an offensive spell back. This went on for a minute, spells being cast back and forth. Hermione had extracted her wand and thinking of which spells she knew, she used a Stunning Spell which was aimed perfectly towards their target. Lyons, who was one of the Aurors watching them, also cast a Stunning Spell and the power of those knocked the target out.

Ron followed up with a Full Body-Bind Curse and took the wand from his hand.

He cast Incarcerous and ropes started binding up the unknown figure. Ron turned his attention back to Hermione while Lyons went to see who was beneath the mask.

"You alright?" His voice was full of concern. He offered her a hand and hoisted her up. Ron surveyed the surrounding area.

"I'm fine, slightly shocked is all." She dusted off her hands.

"Okay. I'll send a message to the Aurors and we'll go as soon as they arrive." Ron summoned his Patronus and sent messages to Kingsley and Harry.

A few moments later, Harry appeared with Kingsley.

"Ron, Hermione, are you both okay?"

"We're fine. Get the nasty bugger into Azkaban."

"Do you recognise him?" Kingsley asked in his loud voice.

Ron and Harry both shook their heads.

"We'll take him in and get him into a holding cell. He might be under a Polyjuice potion or in a disguise so we'll wait for any charms or potions to fade and then interrogate him in the morning. I'll need a full statement, but I'm sure it can wait til tomorrow."

"Do you think he's working alone?"

"There's no way he knew we were coming today; it was probably an unplanned attack. As for if he's working alone, probably not." Ron answered. Kingsley who was looking around nodded.

"Do you want me to take him in?" Harry asked.

Kingsley replied, "Yes. I'll see you both tomorrow." He gave a parting wave before apparating away.

"Right, I'll see you tomorrow, Harry. I'm on this case whether you like it or not. I want the notes on the case too."

"But you're supposed to be on personal leave!"

"I don't care; I'm working tomorrow." Harry gave Hermione a questioning look, almost a plead to help.

"Ron," she touched his arm, "I thought that we were going to invite my parents over? Besides, I'm sure Harry and the Auror officers are more than capable."

With his jaw clenched, he replied, "We'll see. Let's go home now." Ron offered his hand which Hermione took in her small one. Harry waved back, but before Hermione could return it, Ron apparated them home.

They fell back onto the sofa and Ron moved back a bit.

"How's your leg? is it okay?" he asked, lifting it onto his lap, making her lay down on the sofa.

"Yes, it's fine. I'm fine." She repositioned a cushion behind her head.

"So your parents are coming tomorrow?"

"Maybe... Well, no, but I want them to."

"Do you want to call them and tell them about today?"

After a second, Hermione answered, "No." Ron raised his eyebrow. "It would only make my mum worry more and she would want me to go home."

"Don't you want to go home?"

"Not really," Hermione blushed. "I don't see a problem with staying here." Ron smiled.

"You still like Hawaiian pizza right?" Hermione nodded. Ron flicked his wand. "I'm sure your mum will ring later. Mind watching TV while we wait for the pizza?" Hermione shook her head.

Ron switched the TV on and settled on a football match. Ron had a small interest in it, often watching matches with Mr. Granger.

Hermione soon grew bored of the match. Her eyes darted around the room, looking around the place she helped decorate- the place she once called home.

" What interests you most about muggles?"

Ron turned the match off and diverted his attention. "It's got to be their technology. Especially the aeroplanes. I still don't see how they stay up. Though their fairy tales are funny."

"Is my copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard here?" The pizza was ready and floated in on trays. They began eating the pizza.

"I expect it's on one of _your_bookshelves, though it's written in Ancient Runes."

"Oh." Hermione said disappointed. As he took a bite of his pizza, he noticed her deflated look.

"I'm guessing you wanted to read them?" Hermione nodded. "I could tell you them after we've eaten. I was told them when I was younger." Hermione's face lit up. Her eyes rested on the red-haired man beside her. His hair was messy but short and his stubble made him look older.

"So you support the Chudley Cannons, even though they are the underdogs. What football team do you support?"

"West Ham, like your father. He took me to one of their matches once; it was brilliant."

"But you prefer Quidditch." she said knowingly.

"Of course," he smiled.

"Do you prefer the morning or night?"

"Definitely night, I'm not a morning person," he chuckled.

"Why do you check on me during the night?"

"I - Well I- I didn't -" Ron was unable to form coherent sentences, so Hermione interjected.

"I know because you leave the door open and you have dark circles under your eyes, which shows you're not sleeping well."

Ron cleared his throat. "I'm just used to sleeping with you." Ron blushed at the possible interpretation of his words. "I mean, sleep. It's weird not having you beside me."

"It's fine. Have we... you and I - were we intimate?" Hermione blushed, but this was one of the things Ginny couldn't tell her and she wanted to know.

"Yes." Ron's cheeks turned scarlet. As if he was reading her mind, he added, "I was your first; you were my first. A month after you moved in."

"Okay, I just needed to know." Hermione smiled and changed to a lighter topic. "What's your favourite pizza?"

"Pepperoni, but I don't mind Hawaiian."

"I'm sure you don't mind anything, from what your brothers told me," she grinned.

After they finished their pizza, Ron retold the tale of Babbity Rabbity and her Cackling Stump, which was his favourite. They were briefly interrupted by a call from Mrs. Granger who was coming over the next day.

"Should we hit the hay?" Hermione murmured her agreement as her eyelids began to fall. Ron carefully lifted her to her bed and cast cleaning charms.

"Goodnight, Hermione." He brushed her hair from her face and kissed her forehead, the only place he felt comfortable kissing.

He was about to leave the room when she muttered, "Stay."

"What?" Ron turned around and snapped.

"Please stay," she patted the bed before turning away from him. Ron didn't know what to do. Was she saying it just because he mentioned he missed it or because she wanted him to?

Ron changed into his pyjamas and slipped in beside her, resisting the urge to wrap his arms around her in case it wasn't what she wanted.

oOo

By morning, Hermione was entangled in his arms, her head leaning on his chest. He must have agreed with her last request.

She looked up to see he was still sleeping and tried to recall her peculiar dream that seemed almost like a vision. Skipping stones?

"Ron?" she asked softly, lifting her head from his chest.

"Mmm, Hermione," he murmured sleepily.

"I need to ask you something, wake up!"

"Can't it wait?" he groaned.

"No, it's quite important." she replied, getting frustrated.

"Okay, two seconds."

"One, two." He opened his eyes.

"I'm awake. You have my undivided attention."

"Have we ever been skipping stones before?"

After a long second of thought, "Yeah, when we were on the hunt. Why?" He released his tight hold so he could see her face.

"I had this dream where we were skipping stones. You were teaching me how. Except didn't feel like a dream...no, I don't think so. It was so real."

"This is brilliant, I can't believe it! You're brilliant, Hermione." His eyes shone with happiness. "Do you remember anything else?"

Hermione blushed, "No."

"Don't worry, love, I know it will all come back to you. Now tell me what you saw?"

* * *

><p>She's remembered something! Anyway, review and I'll give you a virtual cookie! Still looking for fanfic recs too.<p> 


	10. Best Friend

Hi, I went away for a while and forgot to post this the day before I left so I apologize. Thank you for reviewing/following/adding to your favourites if you have and thank you to my very helpful beta, ObsessedRHShipper

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TEN<p>

oOo

Mid-morning, they popped into the Auror office for their statements. Ron had told Hermione not to talk to anyone about the crash; otherwise, the _Daily Prophet_ and _Witch Weekly_ would have a lot to say about it. She already had a broken leg and they would soon start speculating. Ron knew they would eventually find out about her memory loss, but he'd rather it later than sooner. He had told her to act as normally as she could and, with his hand on the small of her back, he led her through the Ministry.

Their interview was conducted by one of Ron's colleagues. In the small, bleak interview room, Hermione was looking in awe as the Auror started the interview procedure with a Quick-Quotes Quill, scratching against the parchment. Ron had to nudge her out of her little daze; luckily, the Auror didn't notice anything unusual.

"Tell me what happened."

Ron answered. "We went to Hogsmeade after a visit to Hagrid at Hogwarts; it must've been just after six. We came out of Honeydukes and suddenly a tall guy in dark robes in front of us turned around with his wand out. Obviously, I had to do something so we had a duel for a minute or two. While he was focused on me, Lyons and Hermione both managed to stun him at the same time and I tied him up."

"Is this correct, Miss. Granger?"

Hermione answered with a simple yes.

"Okay, did you do anything to provoke the attack?"

"Well obviously not, Savage. We've had enough trouble from the war."

"Do you have any known enemies, any recent disputes, or anything that could have led to this?" Savage asked the pair.

"Well, apart from any Death Eaters that are still free and hate us for helping Harry defeat Voldemort, then no, no recent disputes."

"Okay, have you noticed anything suspicious recently?"

Ron answered, "The car crash, two Sundays ago. Harry told me the driver was under the Imperius Curse. We also got a threat, but it's already been reported and Kingsley and Harry also know."

"I have been made aware as well. Is there anything else you'd like to say?"

Ron shook his head but Hermione asked something, "We're supposed to have two Aurors watching us at all times because of the threat, but I noticed yesterday that there was only one, Lyons, wasn't it?"

Ron nodded but then realised that the tape wouldn't be able to record that, so he cleared his throat and answered in agreement with Hermione's valid point. She may have forgotten things, but her attention to detail was still there and it was things like this that gave Ron hope.

"Lee called in ill; he apparently contracted food poisoning from a takeaway the previous night. Hutcherson had a previous commitment for the week." The tone he used suggested he did not believe it.

"And we weren't assigned someone else?" Ron asked leaning forward, concerned for Hermione's safety.

"You are an Auror, Weasley. She is a war hero. Our department is already stretched thin and I'm sure you two are more than capable of handling a couple of little criminals after your adventure with Potter. Interview suspended, nine forty three."

Hermione heard Ron mumble something under his breath, catching the phrase, "slimy git."

"Thank you, Weasley and Miss Granger. If we need anything else, I'll send an owl. I presume you know your own way out," as he gathered the parchment. They left the room and Savage went to the lobby. Ron, however, didn't follow. He took Hermione to find Harry. When they found him, he was filling out a form.

Ron took Hermione to his desk and motioned for her to sit in his chair. She complied. "I'll be a couple of minutes, okay?" He brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear as she nodded. As he walked into Harry's cubicle, he said, "Harry, have you found anything?"

"Oh, hello to you too, Ron." He stood and stretched up and looked towards Hermione, over the dividing board, pushing his glasses up. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, still a bit shaken."

"How are you feeling, Ron?" Harry smirked a little, knowing that Ron didn't want small talk but to get into the report.

Ron coughed, and Harry answered. "Oh right, yes. He was under Polyjuice Potion, but it turns out it was Warrington, you know, the Slytherin Chaser."

"Yes. You used Veritaserum, didn't you? Did you find out why he did it?"

Harry nodded, "Someone threatened to kill him if he doesn't get you and Hermione. Slytherins have a tendency to try and save their own arses, so that's what he did."

"Well, do you know who it was?"

"No, he doesn't know but he said they send him owls every week. We asked him why he didn't come straight to the Aurors and he said they threatened to kill his sister if he did. So we've got to protect him and his sister too."

"Bloody brilliant," Ron muttered sarcastically. "Is he left-handed?"

"I don't know, but he claims he didn't do the attack on the shop. He suspects that the people behind his threat did it."

"So we haven't really got anywhere yet. Are you going to intercept his owls? That could lead us to them."

"Yes, he said they usually come on the weekends."

Ron checked his watch. "I'm staying on leave, but only because I have to watch Hermione. You have to let me know as soon as something happens."

"Definitely, mind if I come over later? Ginny's not home yet." Harry handed Ron a report on the case so far.

"Of course not, Harry. We're going home. Her parents are coming over, so it might have to be a bit later." Ron stepped back to his desk, finding Hermione sitting with his photo frame in her small hands, biting her lip. When his shadow was cast over her, she put it back down and smiled at him affectionately. The picture was of the three of them from the end of their sixth year on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Ron was pretty sure that Hermione was listening to their conversation and didn't feel the need to fill her in.

When they got home, they sat and started reading all the pieces of parchment regarding the case.

"You used a Stunning spell, Stupefy." Hermione nodded, unsure as to where he was going with this. "I never taught you that; that's far more advanced than what we did the other day. How did you know it then?"

"I - I'm not sure. It was almost as if I just knew."

Ron punched the air with glee. "You're remembering. This is fantastic. We're gonna be okay," he yelled with a huge grin plastered to his face.

"Ron, don't get too excited. I might not make a full recovery and I don't want you to be disappointed." she told him in a small voice, filled with fear.

"I love you, Hermione. 'Sides, I believe you are going to make a full recovery; I just know it. We should bake a cake to celebrate!" His happiness and love filled the room and her heart swelled.

"Bake a cake without magic?" Hermione raised an eyebrow; _Ron knew how to bake cakes?!_

"I suppose we could do it without if you want." He shrugged his shoulders and held out his hand. "Miss Granger." She smiled and took his hand. He gently lifted her and placed her upon the island worktop in the kitchen. He summoned the recipe and handed it to her.

"You can read the instructions; after all, you love telling people what to do," he quipped. As he measured out the set amount of flour, getting it everywhere in the process, Hermione, feeling bold, playfully threw some flour on him. She just chuckled and he pretended to be indignant and dabbed a small amount on her nose before hugging her. She knew that he was putting flour on her back, but pretended not to realise. With Hermione directing Ron, they managed to create an edible chocolate cake. They ate some of the chocolate ingredients and once they were done, he tidied up with a wave of his wand.

Just before noon, the Grangers arrived. When Ron went to prepare lunch, Mr. Granger went with him, leaving the Granger women to converse in the living room.

Lunch went off without a hitch, apart from Mrs. Granger questioning how their threat was being handled. Ron lied for them when they were asked whether anything else had happened and Hermione and he shared a knowing glance across the table. Luckily, for them, it went unnoticed.

After lunch and the chocolate cake, the two women stayed at the table, discussing career options. Hermione had received personal leave until the end of the year. Her position had been given to another graduate from Hogwarts temporarily while they prepared to go to the American Ministry. Ron and Mr. Granger went to converse on other topics in the living room. Mr. Granger inquired about how things were going, how they were coping, and how they would handle their engagement. Ron had asked Mr. Granger whether he should re-propose once the time was right and Mr. Granger chuckled, before replying with a well-reasoned answer.

Mr. Granger was very fond of Ron; they got along well and he could see that Ron cared a lot about his daughter and knew that this situation must be difficult for him to cope with. After all the serious topics, the two discussed sports and Mr. Granger's woodworking projects.

Around three, the Grangers had to return to their practice for their appointments. Ron agreed to teach Hermione the Stunning Spell, the Reviving Spell and the Shield Charm. She picked them all up very easily and she could see the pride in Ron's eyes when she finally managed to perform them perfectly.

The fireplace whooshed and Harry stepped out, readjusting his glasses and then looking at Hermione. "Got some good news, Hermione; St. Mungo's can repair your leg. I went to see whether they could do anything about wizards and witches that ended up in muggle hospitals when I had to hand in a report, and it turns out they can use some sort of Confunding Charm and access their databases to make it look like you've healed up."

"That's brilliant. When can we go?" Hermione asked.

"The Healers said I could take you now, if you wanted, or tomorrow."

"I never knew about this. Would have saved us a lot of trouble, eh Hermione?" Ron grinned.

"That's for sure. Is Ginny still away?" Ron noted Hermione's question. _Did she want to see Ginny?__ He had a feeling Hermione would be glad to have some female company. _

"I'm afraid so; she's back tomorrow though."

"You two could come for dinner tomorrow; you aren't doing anything, are you?" Ron asked.

"I don't think so," Harry shook his head. "I'll check with Ginny when she gets back and let you know."

"Let's go to St. Mungo's then!"

They had to wait for a while, until there was a free healer. They were approached by a few children for their autographs and photos. After that died down, Ron went to get them some tea. Hermione looked uncomfortable, being left alone with Harry, someone who was supposedly one of her best friends but she knew so little about.

"Have you -"

"Can you -" Both started speaking at the same time, so they laughed. Hermione motioned for Harry to speak first, but he said, "You go first."

"Honestly Harry, you go first."

"Have you remembered anything?" He looked around, seeing whether anyone was listening.

"Yes, I did. I used a Stunning Spell, but Ron remembered that he never taught me that. I also dreamed about skimming stones -"

"- which actually happened. I saw it myself." Harry smiled.

"Can you tell me about how this hospital works?" Hermione asked, eager for knowledge.

Harry started explaining some of the different aspects including the potions and spells he had come across. Ron returned with three weak soapy teas and gave them a confused look.

"I'm telling Hermione about St. Mungo's." Ron smiled and handed their teas over. After about ten more minutes, they were attended to by a healer. She was a graduate from Beaubaxton's. She led them to a room and explained the procedure. It would take over an hour to fill out all the necessary paperwork and finally take the Skele-gro, so Hermione and Ron insisted Harry go home, not wanting him to wait around.

After the healer carried out the procedure and they finished the lot of paperwork, the two went home via the Apparition, recommended by the Healer. Hermione was also given some potions to take any pain in the following days. Upon landing, she winced and Ron was quickly at her aide with a concerned look spreading across his face.

"It's hurts a bit, but she did tell us to expect that until tomorrow." Hermione said.

"Perhaps you should lie down or something?"

"Yes, I'll sit on the sofa, could you help me over?" Ron settled her on the sofa and went to prepare dinner. He found that his mother had visited and left some lasagne and groceries, along with a note making sure they were well. Ron put the groceries away and dished out the lasagne, still warm because of the Warming Charm over it. They ate and had small talk.

Before going to sleep, Hermione wrote in her diary again.

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday, I read the letters I sent to Ron over the 8 years I've known him. It let me get to know him a bit more and I feel closer to him now. He also showed me the scrapbook, which was a good idea. Then we visited Hogwarts and had a picnic, which was fantastic. Later, though, we were attacked in Hogsmeade. _

_So today, I got to visit the Ministry. I found it quite interesting but Ron hurried me along to an interview before I got a chance to take it all in. I found it strange that two of the three Aurors were off instead of protecting us, but maybe it's just me being paranoid. But because of the attack, I remembered something, the Stunning Spell. I remembered something else this morning; I remembered us skimming stones on the Hunt, which Ron was ecstatic about, but he has such high expectations and is certain I will remember. What if I am setting him up for disappointment? I'm growing to like Ron; he's funny and very caring and I think that side of him is overlooked__. _

_This evening I had my leg healed at 's. It was and still is a bit painful but hopefully that should die down by tomorrow. Did I mention that Ron stayed in my bed last night? When I woke up, I felt incredibly warm and safe but I'm starting to feel a bit overwhelmed by everything in this magical world, I have so much to catch up on because I've had seven years of my life erased._

_Hermione_

The next day, Harry and Ginny came over for lunch as Ginny was meeting Luna that evening. Harry brought roast chicken prepared by Kreacher, as their visit was unexpected. Harry and Ron discussed the upcoming Quidditch World Cup and touched briefly on the progress on the case, which was very little since yesterday.

Ginny talked to Hermione about life in general and how her Quidditch training was going. Ginny also wanted to introduce Hermione to one of her teammates as she thought they would get along well. Suddenly, Ginny turned towards her.

"Are you free next Wednesday?" Hermione nodded. "Good, as maid-of-honour, we're going to look at potential cakes."

Hermione's eyes widened. She had been given a responsibility as a best friend, but she knew nothing about her friend. "I'm your maid-of-honour?"

"Who else would I pick?" Ginny beamed and rolled her eyes. "Didn't my brother think to mention it?"

Hermione simply shook her head. "Are you sure you still want me to do it? I mean..." Hermione gestured towards her head.

"Of course, unless you don't want to, but I always knew you would be my maid-of-honour."

"Sure, I'm honoured you still want me to do it. I hardly know anything." Ginny rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Don't be silly, Hermione, you know everything."

_But that was the problem_, Hermione thought, _she didn't_.

* * *

><p>Please review :)<p> 


	11. Best Look

Hello again, I apologize for the random update schedule and it might be like this for a while before I get things back on track. I'm also starting college which might mean I have less time but I will finish this story. Thank you to everyone who reads this and reviews. Also to my beta reader, ObsessedRHShipper who is fantastic at helping me.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 11<p>

oOo

Days passed quickly and quietly and it was soon Sunday again. Hermione had spent the days learning from old textbooks with some help from Ron. She was currently sat in the family room of the Burrow with Ginny, Angelina, Audrey, Fleur, Mrs. Weasley and Luna. The boys had all gone outside for a Quidditch match, which Ginny tried to join but she was stuck helping plan the wedding.

Whilst Hermione was maid-of-honour, she really didn't know about Ginny's preferences, so she let all the others debate about colours, flowers and seating arrangements while she thought about all the things going on in her life and her head started to hurt.

"Hermione?" She abruptly turned her head towards the source, making her feel even dizzier. "Are you alright?" Hermione nodded towards Angelina, which made her head feel worse. Mrs. Weasley bustled over.

"You're not alright, dear." She placed a hand upon Hermione's forehead. "You don't look well; you should have a rest upstairs before dinner. Angelina, could you help her upstairs? Ron's room will do. I'll bring some Pepper-Up Potion."

Once Hermione reached the room plastered in Cannons' posters with the help of Angelina, she lay down and smiled gratefully. Angelina looked at the Quidditch posters around the room.

"He really does support the Cannons." She shook her head. "You know, he really was a great keeper. I think he's always had a fear of disappointing people or not being good enough, so he overlooked how good he was. I told him once that you're in this world to live up to your own expectations, so don't try and live up to everybody else's. Anyway, I'll be downstairs. Call if you need anything and someone will be up. Mrs. Weasley will be up in a minute, so don't doze off yet." The girl smiled, before leaving the room.

That evening, they had dinner outside. Ginny had woken Hermione up shortly before and she was now seated beside Ron and Audrey. The first ones to finish were George and Ron, who pulled out their brooms from under their chairs and started flying around with the Quaffle while the others ate beneath them. Mrs. Weasley sternly told them to get down, but they just flew off after yelling for everyone to hurry up so they could finish their game from earlier.

One by one, they left the table - Bill, Angelina, Harry, Ginny and Percy until only Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Audrey and Hermione remained. They cleared up, levitating dishes inside, and made their way to the Quidditch pitch to watch. George flew over with a spare broom, holding it up to Hermione.

"Hermione, we're one short. Join us." He smiled.

Hermione looked at the broom and back up to George, "No, thanks. I can't play."

"Suit yourself. Hey, let me tell you something." He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I'm a beater, but Ron's definitely a keeper." And with a grin and a wink, he went to offer his father the spare broom. She blushed at the comment, but then thought about it again. _Ron's a keeper. Well obviously, it's his position. Keeper... Oh, how could I be so thick?_ She looked up to the makeshift hoops and Ron gave her a wave; she returned it but quickly looked away.

After the match, Hermione and Ron were the first ones to leave the Burrow. When they arrived at home, Ron looked at Hermione and said, "Hermione, are you alright? You look a bit peaky."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hermione lied, feeling dizzy after Apparating, "though I think I'll go to bed now." With that, Hermione walked out of the room, leaving a baffled Ron wondering what happened.

When the sun rose, Hermione did. She walked around the house, glad to be able to walk freely again; her leg was pain-free. As she started preparing breakfast the muggle way, she hummed a song. Soon the smell of bacon and eggs was wafting through their apartment and this ultimately woke Ron. Hermione handed a sleepy Ron his loaded plate and they went to eat.

"This - looks - good." Ron told her, getting comfortable in his chair.

"Always the tone of surprise." She smiled cutting up her bacon.

"Tastes..." he took a mouthful, "much better than your old cooking."

Hermione tried not to frown at the implied comparison of the old her and the new her, as if they were different people and the old her was the one he loved. She plastered a smile on her face and replied, "I'm glad you think so."

"You know, I wasn't surprised at all," Ron told her with a mouthful of toast. "Thank you. You didn't have to cook. You've only just got better." Ron said gratefully.

"I wanted to thank you for looking after me. Chew your food, please." She finished eating in silence and retreated to her room afterwards.

Her new cooking may have been better but that didn't mean he liked her. She didn't have the history with Ron and the only thing that was really similar were her looks and personality. He wasn't in love with her; he loved the old her. She wondered how she would feel in his place, in love with someone that couldn't remember or didn't replicate those feelings but she couldn't. She didn't know what it was like to be in love with someone.

Ron did. Every time he had to explain something to her, every time he looked into her eyes and every time she needed help with simple tasks, he felt guilt and frustration. He felt that he should have been with her. He hadn't protected her. He couldn't even help her now. It all made him incredibly angry with himself. When she remembered something, it gave him hope that she would make a full recovery but he had his doubts. He had pessimistic thoughts knowing that Lockhart had never regained his memory. But Ron tried not to think about it too much and did his best to get through each day.

He wanted her to remember all their moments and their lives. He didn't want to start again with Hermione; he had waited six years to start the first time though she made the first move. Now he knew how wonderful their relationship could be, and he never wanted to let go. But...If she didn't remember...if she didn't recover, following his best friend's advice was the best thing he could do. This may have to be a new unwanted beginning, but he wondered if it was too soon to start.

They were to meet with Ginny and Harry today. Ginny had wanted to go shopping with her maid-of-honour, and Hermione reluctantly agreed, not wanting to disappoint or dishonour her agreement. The boys didn't want them to go, in fear for their safety, but Harry admitted defeat to an incredibly stubborn Ginny and told them that they could, as long as it was a Muggle shopping centre which would pose less risk. The two Aurors were to go with them while they stayed in Grimmauld Place and planned their part of the wedding.

As they walked down the street, Hermione decided to use the trip to her advantage and tried her utmost to learn everything about Ginny not wanting to disappoint her when she was expected to help her plan her wedding, one of the most important days of Ginny's life.

Four hours later, an exhausted Ginny and Hermione entered Grimmauld Place, dropping their bags onto the floor. Ginny had four bags filled with wedding items and general clothing and Hermione had bought three novels and some clothing at Ginny's insistence. Minutes later, the two wizards came down the stairs.

"That was an exhausting shopping trip, but we've got most of the stuff we went out for," Ginny told Harry, kissing his cheek before falling onto the sofa followed shortly by Hermione.

"Good, we can get the rest of the stuff another day then." Harry sat down on the blue sofa, next to Ron.

"Actually, it's stuff from Diagon Alley and we want to go tomorrow."

"We, as in you and Harry, right?" Ron asked, leaning forwards.

"No. We, as in Hermione and me."

"You can't, you know that." Ron snapped.

"There are Aurors following her; we'll be fine."

"Well ,technically you should be okay, but we nearly got attacked last time. Hermione can't go," he told his sister.

"She can and maybe she needs to get out. You've been keeping her under house arrest!"

"I am here, you know," Hermione muttered but it went unheard by the two argumentative gingers. Harry gave her an apologetic smile and placed his hand on Ginny's knee in an attempt to calm her. Hermione copied him, placing her hand on Ron's arm. He turned and his expression softened.

"Ginny, I'm not risking Hermione's safety so you can have your perfect wedding." he told her calmly; inside he was jealous since Hermione and he should have also been planning their own wedding.

"No one asked you to risk it; we can use glamours. Perhaps we should ask Hermione." Ginny said, causing everyone to turn their attention to Hermione, who didn't really want to get in the middle of their argument.

"Well, I do want to go because Ginny does need the enchanted candles and other things," such as wanting to get out though she didn't mention this aloud, "but she could take Harry, Angelina, Audrey, Mrs Weasley or even Fleur. If you don't think it's safe, then I should stay home and learn more defensive spells; that way, I can go another time."

"Okay, you two?" Harry glanced at Ginny and Ron. They nodded and Harry continued, "So do you want to stay for dinner?" Both politely declined, leaving Harry and Ginny alone for a night before they both had work commitments again.

Ron prepared dinner, sausages and mash, and then asked Hermione what she bought.

"Oh, not much," she replied. "Ginny insisted on buying a lot of it. Have we already got a wedding present?"

"No, not yet, but I think you had some ideas written down somewhere... we'll have to be careful when we go and buy it."

"Unless it's from a muggle shop."

"'F course." After a few more mouthfuls, he continued, "I need to go to the Ministry tomorrow, so my Mum is coming over, if it's okay with you?" Hermione bit her lip. She didn't like the idea of being babysat but Ron was very concerned, so after a moment she nodded her agreement.

"What are you doing there?" she anxiously asked.

"I just need to hand some paperwork in and get some books from the Library. I'll take you there if you want. Not tomorrow obviously," he added as an afterthought.

"Oh, right. Well, that would be nice."

"And I know you don't like being watched and treated like a child. I'm sorry if you feel that way... I'm just -" Ron apologising was a rare feat since he was so stubborn. Hermione was almost shocked at how well he knew her, almost better than herself. He knew all her favourite foods, her habits and her feelings. Then she felt incompetent, knowing he knew her inside out while she knew little about him.

"Worried, I know." The corners of her mouth twitched.

"Told you that you know everything." He gave her a boyish grin and she felt her cheeks warm up, unsure whether it was because he was worried or because he had complimented her.

He asked her about the spells she had learnt and he filled her in more about each spell, something that was once her role.

When breakfast came rolling around, Ron told Hermione that his mother would fuss over her and that she could politely ask her to step back. As soon as Ron finished, Mrs. Weasley stepped out of the fireplace.

"Speak of the devil," he muttered before making his way over to his mother who was dusting off her robes.

"Ronnie! Hermione! It's so good to see you again dear." The endearment was still unusual to Hermione, but she stepped forward for her hug after Ron, who had now donned his robes.

"I'm going now. I should be back by five." he shouted as he ran into the kitchen grabbing a slice of buttered toast.

"That's fine. I need to leave at quarter past; I'm going to meet with Andromeda and Teddy."

"'lright. I'll see you later Mum," he bent down and kissed her cheek. "Bye Hermione." He kissed her cheek briefly and Flooed away. Hermione realised that she was staring into the fire and quickly averted her attention to the guest, who had a strange look and twinkle in her eye.

"Hermione, are you hungry? I've brought some fresh cinnamon twirls." She asked as she walked into the kitchen, giving Hermione a moment to gather herself. Hermione followed, not wanting to, since she knew the kitchen was a mess.

"Oh, Merlin. It's an absolute disaster. Honestly Ronald should know better than this." She began waving her wand; dishes washed themselves and other dishes simultaneously returned to their cupboards. Hermione ducked a few low flying bowls.

"Mrs. Weasley, you couldn't possibly teach me that some more general household spells could you? I mean I don't think Ron should be responsible for everything."

"Of course I'll teach you. Dear, that boy can eat truckloads. I doubt you used five of these plates or eat half as much as he does, your far too skinny in my opinion," she gave her a warm smile. "And none of this Mrs. Weasley business. Call me Molly; we're practically family." For a moment, Hermione thought she was busted, but then reminded herself that the elder said 'practically.'

"Okay then, Mrs. W- Molly, can I get you something to drink?" Hermione spent most of the morning chatting with her potential future mother-in-law, which was daunting, but Hermione managed to push that thought aside and actually enjoyed the company, learning many useful household charms.

They stopped for lunch, when Mrs. Weasley offered to show her some simple cooking charms and promised that next time she would lend her copies of 'Charm Your Own Cheese' and the Weasley's secret recipe book, which was passed down from generation to generation. Mrs Weasley chatted about their childhood all with a knowing look. Hermione was able to escape from the 'Ron's Embarrassing Tales' for a couple of minutes when her mother rang. Hermione invited her over the next day; she doubted Ron would mind but told her parents she would check to see whether Ron had any plans.

When it was nearly four, Mrs. Weasley started preparing dinner with help from Hermione. She chopped vegetables while Mrs. Weasley did the actual cooking. Once the fresh smell wafted through the flat, it was five but Ron still wasn't back. As the clock edged closer and closer to quarter past, both got anxious.

Mrs. Weasley, who had to leave, Flooed Mr. Weasley to watch Hermione, since Ron had told her not to leave Hermione alone. He cheerfully complied and the patriarch happily took her place.

They exchanged greetings and sat down waiting for Ron's arrival.

"He'll be fine, Hermione." His statement brought little comfort to Hermione but she smiled. Mr. Weasley's eyes darted round the room, taking in each and every muggle item. He walked across the room and picked up the blue remote control car that belonged to Ron. Hermione had no idea where it came from but it was a present from her father to Ron.

"What is this, Hermione?" Mr. Weasley curiously asked, "More importantly, what does it do?" He picked it up.

After Hermione's detailed explaination and demonstration, Mr. Weasley smiled and then saw the fellytone - no telephone.

"Ah, a telephone. We could ring Ron's phone on this, couldn't we? He told me about them after his birthday." Mr. Weasley asked with zeal.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Hermione stood up and looked through the few programmed numbers with Mr. Weasley looking on. She couldn't find Ron but then Mr. Weasley laughed and found him under 'My Weasley King,' his school Quidditch nickname. Hermione rolled her eyes as she dialled the number. The voicemail message played so Hermione hung up and tried again.

"Maybe we should have a little look in the library, if that's where he went?" Mr. Weasley asked with a smile, "I know you want to see it."

"Ron said it would be dangerous to leave as I'm easily recognised." She frowned, really wanting to see the library books.

"That's why we have glamour charms. I can change your appearance and you won't be recognised. So are you up for it?"

Hermione thought about it. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was nearly seven. "It is getting late... I suppose it couldn't hurt." Hermione nodded. Mr Weasley waved his wand, changing her hair from its chestnut brown to a bright Weasley orange and made her taller.

"We can pretend you're my niece from America. Let's go." They let the Aurors know, exited the fireplace and entered the Atrium. Several people greeted Mr. Weasley on the way to the Library but he excused himself each time.

They entered the library and searched each and every aisle for Ron. They couldn't find him so they asked the librarian, who saw him leave two hours ago. On their way out, Mr. Weasley spotted Neville.

"Hello, Neville." Mr. Weasley cordially greeted.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Weasley." At first she was surprised that Neville had ignored her, but then Hermione remembered her glamour charms. "I'm just heading to The Leaky Cauldron. Hannah owled me, in fact you might want to come along, seems like Ron wanted to see me but now he's intent on drinking his weight." Neville gave an apologetic smile.

"Ah, thank you, Neville. We were just looking for him. Lead the way then," Mr. Weasley motioned with his right arm.

They Flooed directly into The Leaky Cauldron and spied a mop of red hair perched on a stool by the bar. They made their way over. His cheeks were red and his hair was dishevelled as if he had repeatedly run his fingers through it; he was swaying on his stool, taking a shot of Firewhiskey.

"Have you been here all along? You worried us all."

"Hey Dad, I'm glad you can join. Hannah, 'nother firewhiskey for my old man," he slurred, patting his dad's shoulder and as he saw Neville, "One for Neville too."

"Actually, Hannah, it's fine. How much is it? He'll be leaving now." Hannah told Neville a price and he took the correct amount from Mr. Weasley, who was shocked at the volume of alcohol Ron had managed to consume.

"You're free to use our Floo. I hope he has a Hangover Potion." He offered a smile, looking at Hermione, "I never caught your name?"

"Oh, Her-" she coughed. "Harriet," she informed him in an American accent. "Nice to meet you, Neville" She saw Mr. Weasley struggling with Ron's dead weight and went to take his arm and help him into the Floo.

"I need another drink." Ron slurred.

He stumbled out the fireplace and was pushed onto the sofa. When Ron brushed past Hermione, he stumbled and was about to fall but Hermione grabbed his arm and hoisted him up. "You smell just like 'ermione." Ron hazily smiled and started rambling on about how she smelled and Arthur cleared his throat.

"Why don't you heat up some of the food and make a start." He took off the glamour charms, Hermione's bushy hair reappeared and she replied with a simple "okay."

Mr. Weasley conjured up some warm towels and as he put them on Ron's forehead.

"Her-my-oh-nee." Ron slurred. "Gonna - be - sick." He clumsily clambered over to the bin before keeling over and vomiting into the bin. He wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. Mr. Weasley conjured a glass of water and passed it to Ron.

"Dad, why doesn't she love me anymore?" Ron garbled.

Arthur was surprised by the outburst, but put his hand on his son's shoulder, "I think she does. Deep down, she still loves you, son. It will pass but take things as they come. I better owl your mother; she was very worried. Do you have any Hangover Potion?" Ron shook his head before puking again. "I'll write George then. Drink up." He passed another glass of water. As Mr. Weasley went to the kitchen to find Pig, Hermione came out to check on Ron while she heated the dish in the microwave.

Sprawled on the sofa, he mumbled her name again in between all his gibberish. She pulled out her wand and cast a Cleaning Charm, ridding him of the sick and alcohol scents that lingered on him. She brushed the fringe from his eyes, which were heavy and closing. Suddenly his hand grasped hers; she found it to be warm and the movement startled her but she relaxed her hand into his. He hummed contentedly and gave a sleepy smile. She sat on the floor beside the sofa, holding his hand. When the microwave sounded, she ignored it, sitting beside him for a few more moments absorbing the sight of the ginger, who had given her his heart and looked peaceful without the lines of worry and anguish on his face. When Mr. Weasley returned, she crossed the room and went to eat.

Once she had finished, Mr. Weasley had levitated Ron into the guest room. Afterwards, he sat on the sofa, untying a bottle from Pig.

"Here, Hermione." He motioned for her to sit down and then handed her the potion. "He'll need that tomorrow and lots of water. He might grumble and feel unwell, but remind him that it was his fault. Will you be able to handle everything?" Hermione nodded.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat? There's lots left over."

"I'm okay. Molly's already prepared food for me." He smiled, wrinkles creasing his forehead. "And I'm sure Ron will be able to finish it tomorrow. I'll apparate, rather than use the Floo and I'll get Molly to pop over tomorrow. Goodnight Hermione."

Hermione readied herself for bed before pulling out her diary.

_Spending today with Mrs. Weasley was insightful. She is very wise and comforting but I'm even more confused now. I've started to come to terms properly with being a witch and I've been accepted by Ron and his entire family which is very encouraging yet I feel as if they accepted the old me, whose shoes I can't fill since I'm afraid I had rather big feet. I've been learning all I can, yet nothing is coming back. What if it never does? I have a group of people waiting for something to happen when it might not! It's incredibly frustrating having such a huge chunk of my memory missing._

_Tonight, Ron was drunk and I'm not sure whether he did it before but it seems that this time, he was drinking away his problems, probably me... I wonder how he feels about this situation. Perhaps I should ask him or would that end badly?_

Ron groaned at the bright light shining through the window. "Here, drink this." Hermione offered him the uncorked vial which he quickly downed.

"Thanks." he mumbled before sinking his face into the blue pillow.

"I'll go make breakfast." Hermione exited the room. Last night she had a peculiar dream. She was lying in a sleeping bag on a sofa in a dark dingy room but beside her on the floor was Ron. He lifted his hand off the floor and grabbed hers; she tensed, laced her fingers in his, smiled and closed her eyes. It was like the vision of the skimming stones she had before, and she made a mental reminder to ask Ron once he had sobered up.

Her parents were coming over today and Ron seemed to be out of it. She left his breakfast on his bedside table and went to read before preparing a salad for lunch. Her mother was bringing a pasta dish. Once her mother arrived, promptly after noon, she fussed over her health and aided her in dishing out the food. During lunch, Hermione noticed all the jokes between her father and Ron; they seemed to get along very well. Ron also joked with her mother and it was warming to see her parents joke and get along with him. They departed in the blue car shortly after lunch, needing to return for a surgery.

Ron invited her to a game of chess. "I'll go easy on you." Ron smirked.

"Have you ever been beaten?" Hermione asked as they set up the pieces.

"Once," Ron mumbled so quietly it was barely audible.

"When?"

"The day after the Yule Ball. By Ginny. Ask her about it; she loves to tell people. Pawn to C4."

It was strange. Hermione knew the answer before he responded. Ginny had come running into her dorm gloating about it.

Hermione took her move. After a few more moves, Hermione began to feel Ron's eyes gazing at her every time it was her go. She decided to go for it; he was in a good mood and would be more likely to open up to her now that he was fed and content. "Ron? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything."

"Are you okay dealing with all my problems?" She bit her lip, trying to anticipate his answer and looked anywhere but his eyes.

"No, no. It's not your fault, Hermione. You know it's not." He placed his hand on hers. "Look at me. We're making progress and we're going to get through this."

"I know, but I want to know how you feel about," she spoke as waved her free hand in the air, "this, everything." Half of Ron was surprised, but then again, Hermione always wanted to talk about feelings where Harry and he didn't. She told them it was okay to feel upset and that she wouldn't ever laugh.

"Oh, well, er- obviously I'm angry at the coward that hurt you. Beyond angry. I want to help Harry. I want to catch that little wa-" Hermione shot him a disapproving glare. "I was going to say wa...waste of space." He grinned and she tried to stop the corners of her mouth tugging upwards. "But if I can't help there, I can help here."

"Actually you can help me now."

"I can?"

"I think I might have remembered something."

She described the vision from the previous night, turning her hand over to hold his like in the vision. The circles his thumb made on the back of her hand reassured her that she was going to get better. When she had finished speaking, Ron beamed like a Cheshire cat and she wondered if he would be this happy every time she remembered something. In fact, it was the best look on him, far better than the looks of jealousy, anger or worry and she decided from that moment on, that she wanted to see him happy and would continue doing her utmost best to induce it.

* * *

><p>Please review and let me know what you think.<p>

WMAL x


	12. Small Steps

Hi again, if you still remember me and what's going on in this story! Just started college so I will be busier and have less time to write but I will finish this story. Thank you for all the reviews and to my amazing beta ObsessedRHShipper. Your reviews brighten my day!  
>I hope you like this chapter :)<p>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 12<p>

"Did it actually happen?" Hermione asked hopefully. It had been two days since Hermione remembered falling asleep at Grimmauld Place. Ron scratched his head.

"Yeah, it was our first Hogsmeade visit and you asked if we wanted to move closer." Ron's ears blushed but he smiled encouragingly at her. "Do you think these vision-memories come back to you for a reason?"

"I think memories in general might be triggered by events of the day. I did a bit of reading online and I remembered skipping stones because you were holding me in that memory; falling asleep might have been because I was holding your hand when you were drunk and this? I'm not sure, but my best guess is that your laugh triggered it, though realistically it should have come back to me when we went to Hogsmeade."

"So to help you remember stuff, we need to do things we've done before?"

"I think so." Hermione replied.

With this thought in mind, Ron had made a list of things to do. First, he visited George and nabbed some canary creams and a couple of other joke toys. After visiting Harry at Grimmauld Place, he then popped into the Ministry to pick up some paperwork before making his way to Muggle London. A door chime rang as he entered the shop.

Just after her small breakthrough, Ron excused himself, needing to go out again. She was now being watched by Neville, who Ron had asked on very short notice to come over. Never to be one that left a friend in need, Neville arrived with a potted plant and Ron went to run his errands.

"Hi Neville."

"Hey Hermione, how are you?" he asked conversationally. They chatted about school and the war, and again Hermione learnt lots and enjoyed hearing stories from a different perspective. Neville, who she thought was very sweet, had just been telling her about the different plants he had been working on when Ron apparated right in the middle of the living room, startling both Hermione and Neville.

"You're back, so I'll be off."

"Wait, I need to speak with you. Just be two minutes." He looked to Hermione, smiled, and reached his hand out. She grasped his outstretched hand and stood.

"Hey, what's going on?" She looked from Ron to Neville, who gave her a small shrug, and back to Ron's cerulean eyes.

"Nothing. Neville, make yourself comfortable." Neville sat down and watched Ron happily pull Hermione along to her room.

"Ron, what's going on?" she repeated.

"Close your eyes." She obliged. "Now open them." She slowly opened her eyes and in front of her stood a sleek, upright piano.

"Wow. How did you get this here?"

"Magic," he smirked. "Give it a go then." Ron watched her sit down and brush her small fingers along the ivory keys. Playing a jumpy tune, she looked up at Ron and smiled.

"Thank you," she breathed.

"Ah, not me. Thank Harry; he gave it to me," he leant down," and technically, it's our engagement present." He smiled sadly. "Here are some books; the sale assistant assured me that you'd like these." In fact, he had spent a good ten minutes telling the sales assistant all about his wonderful girlfriend. Ron took them from his pocket and enlarged the shrunken stack of music books, handing them to her. She replied with words of appreciation and thanks. "I'll be outside."

"Hey Neville, want a butterbeer?"

"Sure, you got her a piano?" Ron nodded and returned from the kitchen holding two cans of butterbeer, just as Hermione started playing Fur Elise. "What did you want to talk about?"

Ron sat beside Neville for Crookshanks had made himself comfortable in the armchair. "Well, I know you've been working on a certain Herbology project and I was wondering how far you've gotten."

"Professor Sprout and I have nearly finished the potion but it's taken a while because I don't have the greatest potion skills. We had to wait for the plant to grow and then dry the leaves too. I was hoping to try it on my parents next week." he replied hopefully.

"Okay, you know Hermione's situation. Could your potion help her?" Ron asked, holding his breath. There was a heartbeat of silence before Neville replied.

"It could...I think...with some slight modifications. She's lost part of her long-term memory, so it won't have to be as strong as the one I'm currently brewing. But I make no guarantees because it hasn't been tested on a real case yet. I've tried small samples on myself and Professor Sprout has tried some and has recalled some strange childhood memories but I really think it can work. In fact, Hermione is the perfect candidate for this and I should have thought of her as soon as I heard about what happened."

"Don't blame yourself. Merlin, this sounds bloody fantastic! How long until you can make a weaker potion?"

"Well, I can start tomorrow but she's lost everything about magic so I think..." Neville closed his eyes in thought. "Two or three weeks but even then, it won't come back immediately. She'll have to take the potion every day and it doesn't taste good." Neville grimaced.

"It's worth a try and at the moment I'm willing to try anything."

"I understand." He smiled. "You should let her know."

"I'll get her, and you can tell her, seeing as it's your potion."

Once Hermione had the basics of the potion explained to her, she decided to ask, "How does it work?"

"Well, the plant cells are consumed and they are absorbed into the body. They'll go up to your brain and start breaking down any barriers around your cortex and temporal lobe; this starts mending the broken nerves or connections in the brain."

Neville explained the whole process to Hermione while Ron heated up the leftovers so they could eat after they discussed the potion.

It was mid-afternoon when Neville made to leave, having planned to meet Hannah before her shift. They all stood up and Neville offered his hand to Ron, who pulled him into a hug, patting his back roughly. Hermione shook his hand, not yet comfortable with hugging Neville.

"D'ya like the piano?"

"It's wonderful; I'm a bit out of practice though."

"You've got plenty of time." Ron smiled. "Teach me something." He walked to their bedroom and she followed.

Hermione decided against playing on her new piano at seven in the morning; a quick glance into the other bedroom showed she was right, since Ron wasn't awake. He was sprawled on his front, his gangly arm and leg hanging off the side of the bed, snoring softly. What surprised her was that Crookshanks was curled up near Ron's torso.

Hermione exited and found a new, blue vase containing three red roses perched on the kitchen counter. She put out food for both Crookshanks and Pig, giving the hyperactive owl a pet before testing out the new cooking spells Mrs. Weasley had taught her. Once the aromas of food flowed into the other room, Ron woke up and plodded into the kitchen.

"Morning, love" he yawned casually; Hermione slightly flushed and tried to ignore the warm feeling.

"Good morning, do you have anything planned for today?" She handed him a mug of sugary tea, the way she had learned he liked it.

"No, you've always been better at the plans." He smiled and took a sip of the steaming tea. "Perfect. Do you want to go out or stay in?"

"Well it would be nice to get out but if we stay in I won't mind that much." She tried to hide the hope in her voice. "I haven't properly done something since Monday. Going to get you from the pub hardly counts as 'going out,' does it?"

"Sorry 'bout that. Hmm, where to go then?" Hermione remained silent as she finished up the cooking and he thought of somewhere to go. "Something inside - the weather looks crap today," he muttered as he looked out the window. Hermione glared at him but pursed her lips.

"Here," Hermione handed him a plate with a mountain of food. He smiled thankfully but was still in thought.

"Aha, I know." He grinned, "We'll leave at ten and I know you'll love it."

"Somewhere we've been before... Is it muggle or magic?"

"'Muggle, but you'll never guess, actually you probably will but please stop guessing for the sake of the surprise." Hermione chuckled and ate her breakfast.

Just after ten, Ron entered the living room after he had gone to tell the Aurors outside about their little trip. Hermione had worn her Weasley sweater with a beige coat. Ron had taken a grey jumper and his coat, rather than his robes.

"If you already know, act surprised," he smiled and offered his hand, which she clasped as he apparated them into an alleyway.

Ron, still holding her hand, led her round. He registered the look of a surprise on her face and felt a little proud. "The Natural History Museum, very surprising," she said with a satisfied look. "And more importantly, a good choice."

"Told you, let's get in the queue. Hopefully, we'll be in before it rains."

Unfortunately, it did start raining when they got inside the gates but Ron quickly pulled out a large umbrella.

"Hey, come here. You're shivering, Hermione." Ron took her hand, pulled her closer and then wrapped an arm around her. Hermione tensed but the arm around her rubbed soothing circles over her back and she relaxed, letting her head rest on Ron's chest. She could feel the rise and fall of every breath and hear the rain pattering away, to her it was comforting and she suddenly felt déjà-vu. She must have stumbled a bit because Ron suddenly pulled back and voiced his concern.

"I'm ok. I think I just had a bit of déjà-vu, but I didn't remember anything," she added to avoid his hopes getting up. Ron nodded silently and pulled her back to where she belonged.

Once they finally got inside the museum, Hermione wanted to explore everything. She remembered visiting the museum with her dad many years ago, which seemed a distant memory. Ron had come with Hermione before; she wanted him to explore Muggle places as well as the usual Wizarding ones and he let her pull him by the hand from each exhibit, willingly complying and nodding his head. He especially loved the way her eyes lit up.

"That's a weasel, Hermione." Ron pointed into the glass display using his free hand. "We think it's the best mammal there is. 'Cept maybe the lion. They're pretty cool too."

_We do?_ she asked herself. "They're adorable, but look at the baby otters; they're so cute."

"Not the most adorable thing here though," he muttered and Hermione massaged her temples as discreetly as she could.

"Let's sit down," Ron took her to a bench and made her sit down, taking her thin jacket off and putting his palm to her forehead. "Do you feel alright?" his voice dripping with concern.

"Yeah, it's just one of those déjà vu things, much stronger this time." Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and loudly gasped. "House elves. Stuffed on a wall?" Her eyes flashed open at the grotesque image that was planted in her mind.

"Erm... Harry's house? It got refurbished last year and Sirius's family did it; it was a tradition. You remember now?"

"I think so; you tried to stop me seeing it when I first got there." Ron nodded and smiled.

"D'you want to stop for lunch or walk a bit more?"

"I'd like to walk around a bit more," she stood and took Ron's hand once again.

Once Hermione had explored the majority of the animal kingdom section, they stopped for lunch in the cafe. The cashier asked for the money and again, Ron had difficulty paying which earned a strange look from the people behind.

"Bloody Muggles." Ron muttered as they walked to a free table. They sipped their tea and ate their sandwiches quietly, occasionally stealing glances at the other. "You've got a bit of," Ron raised his arm up to her mouth and brushed the sauce away with his thumb. Hermione felt a jolt of electricity pass through from her lip when her tongue touched his thumb. Did he feel that? Ron apologised for being forward again, and returned his attention to his lunch.

After a quick lunch, Hermione naturally slipped her hand into Ron's, her other hand was clutched onto the museum map. While Ron didn't particularly like looking at exhibits, he liked watching Hermione's expression change and how she bit her lip while reading or thinking. The museum exhibits just diverted her attention and allowed him to watch her without her noticing, which was brilliant. It was especially when the feelings he had for her weren't mutual; he hoped showing that he was a considerate and caring guy would subtly help her remember her feelings for him. Occasionally she asked him for his opinion on a certain display or what he thought, but otherwise he remained silent while she was rediscovering the museum.

Ron looked around, taking in his surroundings; he gave a brief nod, too, a couple times before and his eyes returned to Hermione's form once again, currently peering inside a glass cabinet with fossils inside. He slung the coats over his shoulder and squeezed her hand.

She finished reading the sentence and looked up, raising her eyebrow. "What?!" Ron exclaimed. She shook her head and they made their way to the next cabinet. As soon as she started reading, her hand had been squeezed again. She threw an upward glance and Ron smiled innocently. This made her heart skip a beat; it was such a simple gesture she found it conveyed different messages. First, he was very playful; second, she had a feeling she couldn't be mad at him for very long; and third, he was getting restless. A quick glance at her watch while trying to hide her rosy cheeks showed that it was nearly four. They had been here a long time and it probably wasn't much fun for him; it would have been like a football match to her.

"Do you want to go now?"

Ron shook his head, "'M fine; we can stay a bit longer if you like?"

"It's okay, we've been here for nearly five hours and you don't find it very interesting."

"I do, kind of." Hermione raised her eyebrows, "Maybe not very, I liked the dinosaurs! We should at least visit the shop; you bought quite a few books last time."

Hermione picked up book about the different stones and elements and placed it onto the small pile Ron was holding for her.

"I think we've already got that; we bought it last time." Hermione returned the book. This happened at least three times; in the last instance, she already knew she had it as she went to place it upon the pile. In the end, they left with four books and a toy for George that Ron thought would be a good starting point for a new joke.

"Maybe we should eat out today?" Ron asked as they left the museum. The sky was grey and it was still raining. "What do you think?"

"I don't mind cooking, but if you want to then that's fine."

"We might as well as we're already out. My treat. We know a place nearby that your dad told us about." Ron opened up the umbrella and held it above them. Hermione stepped in closer to Ron under it and her side was pressed along his; a safe feeling washed over her.

They entered the Italian restaurant and were quickly seated by the waiter.

"What would you like to drink? We have a very nice red wine from 1987 today."

"Just a coke and an orange juice please." Ron replied with ease. "Ah, no ice in the juice." the waiter nodded and left them alone. Hermione was about to question how he knew she wanted juice but guessed he already knew things like that. "I think it would be a good idea to stay away from the alcohol for a while. Any ideas on what you want to eat?"

"I might go for the Spinach and Ham Ravioli. What are you having?" When she said the dish, Ron mouthed the words along with her which made her roll her eyes. Was she really that predictable or did this man really know her like the back of his hand?

"Pepperoni pizza with potato wedges, as usual." He called the waiter and ordered the two dishes. They had visited many muggle places the previous summer, and Ron had become accustomed to acting like a muggle.

"So...which was your favourite exhibit?" Ron asked, knowing she would launch into a huge discussion with herself about what she preferred but he didn't mind listening to her voice.

As she debated whether she liked the new dinosaur exhibit or the older section on stars and elements, Ron noticed the ways her eyes would light up every so often. He would tune in and out of the conversation, hearing snippets of information. He nodded and murmured random agreements at intervals.

His mind wandered onto Neville's potion. Would it cure her completely, allowing her to remember him? He had failed her but he would fix it, and he would never stop fighting for her.

"Ron?" He shook his head and smiled goofily. "The food's arrived."

"Oh goody. Dig in then," he announced. "Here, take some wedges; you like them."

"I do, do I?"

"Mmhmm. You always end up pinching them anyway."

Hermione took his word for it and ate her ravioli. It had sharp fresh flavours; she offered a forkful to Ron, who appeared shocked. He ate it with a strange smile in his eyes, was it hope?

They landed in the living room, Ron stumbling over. Crookhanks hissed at him from the sofa and stalked away. It was now six thirty; he hadn't been fed as they hadn't expected to come home so late. Ron took her coat and Hermione followed Crookshanks out.

"Sorry, Crookshanks; I didn't forget about you. Don't be mad at us." Hermione told him as she picked him up from her mattress. She led him to the kitchen and opened a can of tuna and dumped it into the bowl. "There you go," she stroked his orange fur. "Honestly, we're not that late getting back."

"It's not because of food; he's jealous of me." Ron grinned as he entered the kitchen. "Want to watch a film?"

"Is there time for a quick shower?" Ron stifled a groan and nodded mutely. She brushed past him and darted into her room.

Ron decided he would settle for a couple of cleansing charms and a change of clothes. He settled himself on the sofa and flicked the TV on as he waited for her to finish.

She came out quickly, dressed in a blue nightgown and sat beside him. "D'ya wanna pick a film?" he gestured to the films.

During the film, Hermione shifted and leaned her head on his shoulder. He tentatively moved closer and put his arm around her so she was in the crook of his arm and smiled stupidly to the screen. When he laughed, his chest would shake and she could hear his heartbeat at various times.

As the credits played, Hermione stretched and yawned. "I'm knackered," she faced him once again. "Today was wonderful. Thank you for taking me." She threw her arms around him, hugging him.

"I'm glad. I had a good time too." He patted her on her back, genuinely smiling.

She leaned her head back and building up the courage, she grazed her lips on his. Her eyes were closed as she pulled away, ruffling his hair. "Goodnight Ron." she whispered before running into her room.

Did this mean she liked him more than friends? Ron couldn't help but punch into the air as he got up.

"Mum?" Hermione spoke into the phone, hoping she could catch her mum before work. It was raining softly and Hermione expected a day in.

"I'm good. I just wanted to talk to you." she added as a latter thought. "About Ron."

"Go on then, sweetheart. I have a bit of time before I need I go to work." There was silence as Hermione tried to order her thoughts. "Well, what's happened?"

"I don't know. I kissed him yesterday." Hermione blurted and her cheeks, though not visible to her mother, reddened.

"Nothing wrong with kissing your boyfriend is there! Unless it felt wrong?"

"No, but I think that- ."

"Stop thinking then, stop analysing everything and let your heart feel, okay? Did you remember anything else yesterday?"

"I had some déjà vu moments and remembered some small things."

"So you're not discovering your old feelings for him, you're making new ones?"

"I think so, but I don't know what I'm feeling, I don't know what I felt for him before and whether it's influencing everything... Mum. I'm really confused." Hermione moaned.

"Do you feel as if you're obliged to like him?"

"Not really, maybe a bit because I don't want to hurt him. But he makes me laugh and takes care of me, so I can't really dislike him and his company is nice."

"Just nice?" Her mother enquired. "No electric touches, butterflies in your stomach or general happiness around him?"

Hermione didn't respond but that gave her answer away. She recalled when she kissed him last night and the day at the museum. Her mother smiled to herself and saved her daughter from the obvious embarrassing answer.

"Well, I know you're not as confused now, so I'm very glad you asked me for help. I have to go now but if you have any more questions, just ring the surgery."

"Thank you, Mum."

"That's alright. Have a good day, sweetheart. Go snog your boyfriend senseless." Her mother said brazenly and cheerfully. Hermione's cheeks blazed.

"Bye, mum. I'll see you soon. Say 'hi' to dad for me." She returned the phone to the stand and leaned back on the bed.

All these new feelings confused her and she wondered how she managed to understand them the first time around. Did she have a similar conversation with her mother before? Because at the moment, her head was very clouded with memories, feelings and thoughts.

* * *

><p>Please review :)<p>

WMAL x


	13. Back to Sunday

**Hi, hope everyone is doing well. Thank you to Kathy, again, for beta-ing this story and everyone who has reviewed so far. Hopefully the next chapter will be up quicker than this one. **

CHAPTER 13

oOo

As Ron got ready for the day, he wondered whether he should bring up the events of last night. Had she remembered something or did she do it because she felt guilty about not remembering the engagement? In the end, he decided not to say anything because Hermione, being one that liked talking about emotions, would bring it up if she did have something to say. He also decided it would be less awkward if she brought it up when she was ready to.

After spending a while trying to figure her feelings out with little success, Hermione exited her room. She walked out with the intention of making a breakfast, but quickly gasped. She covered her eyes, a few seconds later after realising that she was staring at his creamy torso, covered in water droplets and freckles.

Ron, having forgotten his clothes, had hastily wrapped a towel loosely around his hips and had hoped to quickly dart across the hallway. He blushed and apologised. "Bloody hell! Good morning," he commented before closing the door.

_Honestly, Hermione, get a grip_, she told herself as she made scrambled eggs. Accidentally overcooking them with magic, she sighed and plated them up.

"You alright?" To Ron, she looked worried and overworked.

"I'm fine," she plastered on a smile and handed him his plate. _She's lying; her eyes are not fine. Time of the month? I don't think so... Did I do something? I walked out the bathroom half-naked... and she did stare, even if for a second, _he wondered as he shovelled food into his mouth. _Yesterday night... she regrets it._

Hermione slowly ate, pushing her food around. She knew Ron didn't believe her; he had an incredibly dubious look and that confused her. He knew her so well. She wanted to share that bond and wanted to learn everything about him.

"D'ya like the roses?" Ron asked wanting to fill the awkward silence, unsure what to say about his new revelation. He'd conjured one for every memory she remembered but he wasn't sure whether she knew what they appeared for. When she didn't reply, he softly prodded her arm. "Hermione?"

Hermione fell out of her thoughts, "Pardon?"

"I was wondering whether you like the roses." He motioned with his fork.

She looked at the vase and noticed that there were the roses from yesterday, along with some fresh pink ones.

"Yes, I do; they're very pretty. Thank you." _For making me so confused!_ she added to herself. This time, she smiled genuinely, making Ron's heart warm so he could carry on speaking.

"I'm glad. Did you remember something last night?" he enquired, taking her free hand.

"No, I didn't." she said quietly. "Please stop asking," she then snapped, pulling her hand from his fingers.

_Woah!_ Ron thought.

"Erm, okay." He moved his chair so he was sat beside her. "Hermione, tell me what's wrong. Have I done something?"

"I - I'm fine, you haven't done anything..." Her voice broke and she started crying.

Ron pulled her onto his lap and into a hug, rubbing his hand up and down her back, waiting for her to let her emotions out. His arms offered her comfort and she felt a sense of belonging. She must have cried for a good ten minutes before Ron spoke.

"Hermione, don't pretend everything is alright. You have to give me some credit, I do know when something is up or when you lie and plaster a fake smile on; some people might be fooled but not me."

"Nothing's wrong. It-It's just that..." Hermione trailed off, failing to compose a sentence and sniffed quietly.

"Just what?" Ron asked encouragingly into her ear.

"It's just that you're... you're incredibly confusing for me. I feel as if my brain is clouded and I can't think clearly." She clung to his shirt, like a koala on a tree. "I've been overloaded with information and I'm obviously not coping very well. I don't like disappointing people and every time someone asks, I see that as a failure." she mumbled into his shirt through hiccups and sniffles. She felt slightly relieved as if she'd lifted the weight off her shoulders; it felt like a problem shared really was a problem halved.

"I'll apologise for being confusing, but I'm not sure I can do much about that. You've always been a bit confusing to me though. You don't have to process all this new information immediately; you're human and you've also lost eight years worth of memories and information, so of course you'll be overloaded. Anyone would, okay?"

Hermione nodded slightly against his chest; she could hear his heart thumping quickly.

"Of course I'm upset about this, but it isn't your fault and I'll stop asking. I know it was your boggart but never thought about how that could affect you. You're not a disappointment. You're not a failure. You're the most wonderful person I've ever met." He stayed silent for a few seconds, letting her absorb his words.

"I just wish you'd told me about this sooner and I know I should've realised something was up when you spent days pouring over the books. And I know," He rubbed his neck briefly, "I haven't always been there in the past, but I made a promise to you when I came back and again on the beach. I intend on keeping it until I die - I always be here, if you'll have me, to listen; to argue with, to laugh with and to share all of life's ups and downs, 'kay?"

He pulled back so his face was inches from hers and wiped a tear from her face. He replaced a stray tendril of hair behind her ear before cupping her face.

"We can take this slowly. I'm not expecting an instant recall; I just know we'll get there eventually."

Hermione mumbled something inaudible.

"You're going to have to speak up, 'Mione. We're a team and I need to know what you are feeling."

"I don't want to take it slow."

"You don't?" Ron asked, cocking his head to the side.

"No, I want to learn everything about you and my head's telling me to take it slow but something else is just screaming to - kiss you." She lowered her voice and her cheeks blazed to match his hair.

Ron smiled good-naturedly. "It's your call." She opened her mouth to reply, but he put his index finger on her lips, creating a jolt of energy surge through her body. "And I'll support your decision either way." he said seriously, baring his soul for her to see.

"I think it's a fantastic idea," she whispered huskily. Ron saw her eyes flicker with dark specks as she closed the small space between them.

_Oh Merlin, I've missed this so bloody much. I've missed her so fucking much_, he thought as he ran his hand down her back, being careful to stay in safe areas.

A few moments passed and Hermione pulled back, out of breath, leaning her forehead on Ron's.

"You've yet to master the art of timing your breathing," he teased, "but that was a fantastic first kiss." He rubbed his nose against hers. She could make out every freckle. Thirteen lay down the length of his nose and she noted a slightly larger one under the corner of his eye.

"Second." Her breathing had evened, and she spoke softly, correcting his mistake. "That was my second; this, is my third." Hermione recaptured his lips.

"You're softer than I imagined," she said, ghosting her fingers across his lips and face.

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm. Your freckles are so cute," she said, tracing their path with her fingertip. Suddenly, an owl hooted. The Daily Prophet arrived and the moment was broken. Hermione shuffled back to her chair, allowing him to pay the service owl. Muttering 'ruddy owl,' he threw the paper onto the table and turned to the counter. He flicked his wand and the dishes floated over and started washing, the sound of the running water filling his ears. Ron heard a faint gasp and when he turned around, he found Hermione slumped - unconscious.

"Fucking hell! Don't do this to me again, Hermione!" he yelled as she remained unresponsive. He picked her up from her slumped position and ran to the Floo. With one hand searching frantically, he found the green powder and stepped into the flames.

The screaming ginger man disturbed many of the waiting patients. After they'd gotten over the initial annoyance, they recognised Ron Weasley and the woman in his arms, Hermione Granger; some gasped.

"I need Healer Burgess now! Hermione's just fainted and she knows about her condition." Ron told the receptionist quickly, remembering to lower his voice.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley. A - a second."

She picked up the phone and dialed. Ron readjusted his hold on Hermione, holding her bridal style, wanting to shield her from the gathering crowd wondering what he was doing there in such circumstances. As his mind overloaded with panic, he followed Healer Burgess into the examining room and laid Hermione down. Ron took her cold hand and looked expectantly to the Healer who was testing Hermione's breathing.

After waiting anxiously for over ten minutes, Ron was beginning to get impatient. He needed to know what was wrong. He needed to fix it.

"What's happened?!"

"Mr. Weasley, she's just fainted, which may have been a long term side effect of the crash but should be coming around soon."

"Why did she faint?"

"Usually there's a trigger. It may have been something that happened, stress or just a strong bout of activity in her brain but we can't be sure." The healer looked to Ron who thought for a few seconds.

"Could it be stress? She's been a bit stressed lately wanting to remember everything." Ron recalled in an emotionless voice.

"It would be a good idea for her to speak to someone, if not yourself, about her memory loss. We have a whole department of specialists upstairs if you require, but it would be best to ask Ms. Granger herself once she is awake. She will need to stay here and undergo some tests once she's awake, to find out the root of this, but will be released after. I'll leave you now but if you need anything, press the button and a Healer will assist you." He smiled sympathetically. Ron thanked Healer Burgess, before the middle-aged man left the room quietly.

Ron sat in the chair beside the bed, holding her hand. Using his free hand, he pulled up the thin sheet over her resting body. It was like the time in second year, the time he was here a couple of weeks ago, the time at Shell Cottage and the time in fifth year except this time, she didn't share the same feelings. For Ron, it was hard laying his feelings on the line when he didn't know what she felt.

Using the back of his hand, he quickly rubbed the tears from his eyes and squeezed her hand. "Hermione, please wake up," he pleaded stoically, burying his head into her side. "You don't know how much I miss you."

She tried opening her eyes, but was unable to. Her eyelids felt heavy, like anchors on a boat. She could feel a man holding her hand; she could feel the rough lines and it was warm against hers. There was some weight on her side where his head must be laying, and the shirt she was wearing was slightly damp. Where was she? Why couldn't she open her eyes? The man stirred, mumbling random phrases into her side, his grasp on her hand tightening. She attempted to squeeze his hand back, but, again, she was unable to.

Logically, she went through a list of possibilities: one, she was unconscious or somehow fainted; two, she was dead and now in a strange limbo; or three, she was imagining all this. _Now, potential locations_, she thought, home, my parent's home, The Burrow, Grimmauld Place, a hospital or St. Mango's? St Mungo's. Again she tried to open her eyes and, with much difficulty, she was able to open them. She saw the flame-haired man - her friend? Boyfriend? Best friend? Fiancé? Stranger? Acquaintance? He's obviously not a stranger or an acquaintance she reprimanded herself. I'm pretty sure you were snogging him earlier, or was that a figment of her imagination? She was certain that her cheeks were now a bright pink.

Hermione was unsure what to call him. If she was to introduce him, what would she say? He was breathing evenly and she listened to that. Each inhale and exhale was the same and she wondered if he always slept like that.

"No. No. Hermione. Get your fucking hands off of her. I said GET OFF HER." Ron jerked his hand from hers and he sat up straight. His eyes were red, the tell-tale sign he had been crying about her but they were a familiar bright blue. , then it clicked, this was her boyfriend who she was engaged. She attempted to say something to try and let him know she was alright; she tried to say 'hi' but it came out all croaky.

"Oh bugger. Sorry if I woke you. I-I'll get you a drink. I'm glad you're awake again." He released her hand, turned around to the pitcher and poured water into it and gently allowed her to sip from it. "Is that better?"

"Yes," she cleared her throat. "Much better, thanks."

"I'm glad. I'll go and get a healer and we can go home."

He was about to rise but she grabbed his hand. "Stay, I need to tell you something."

"Er, okay." He sat down but looked like a lost sheep. She didn't look happy and Ron readied himself for the blow - The words that haunted him at the beginning of their relationship.

"Ron, it was him. On the paper before I fainted. I recognised him from before I forgot everything. It was him, I'm sure of it."

"Are you sure?" he asked hopefully.

"I think so; I recognised him from somewhere else but I haven't been able to put my finger on his name. The blonde Slytherin from Hogwarts. What's his name?"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. That fucking bastard." Ron gritted through his teeth, slamming his free fist onto the bed. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Ron, please calm down." Hermione pleaded. She didn't like seeing him like this and she definitely didn't want Ron killing someone. "Don't kill anyone, you're not a murderer."

Ron turned to her, blue meeting brown. His eyes softened at her concerned expression and he recalled the conversation with the healer; she'd overworked herself and didn't need more on her plate, but at this moment, he really hated the blonde ferret, who already owed him.

"Ron, please."

"I won't. You have my word." A small smug smile played on her lips.

"Thank you. Now could you please get the Doct – Healer; I'd rather be at home than in hospital. Once we're back, we can let Harry know."

"Okay, I'll be right back." He bent down and kissed her temple.

Ron returned with Healer Burgess who asked her how she was feeling and then asked about her lifestyle including her sleeping pattern, diet, and thoughts. He poured water into a glass. Before posing the question to the pair, "Is this glass half-empty or half-full?" Hermione answered half-empty while Ron answered half-full.

The Healer wrote more on his clipboard and did a few more tests on her heartbeat, pulse and breathing.

"Ms. Granger it seems you may be suffering stress-related symptoms. I've found your slightly irregular sleep patterns, decrease in food intake, negativity, and headaches into account. You should try to be more positive and stop being so hard on yourself. You've started to recall things and that is great progress, but stress could slow all your progress down. You must think positively, laugh, and enjoy things now and not just focus only on remembering. Don't overdo it." He looked over to Ron, who was perched on the bed, "Ensure she has someone to talk to, whether it's you or someone else and that she eats and sleeps regularly. Also make sure she doesn't over exert herself." Ron nodded in understanding. "You are discharged. If anything happens, just ask for me, yes?" He questioned, peering over his glasses. They both answered affirmatively and thanked the Healer who then left the room.

"I'll wait outside," Ron told her and before she even had a chance to reply, she was left alone. She changed quickly, with no difficulty, now fully awake. She then stepped out into the hallway.

"Let's go before we're noticed." He draped an arm around her shoulders and guided them to the fireplaces. Some people tried for an autograph but Ron firmly rejected for the both of them. They stepped into the flames and returned to their flat.

"I'll tell Harry to come over as soon as he can." Ron pulled out his wand. "Expecto Patronum." Soft silvery strands left his wand but quickly faded. "Expecto Patronum," he tried again, failing again. "For Merlin's sake!" Ron threw his wand down onto the coffee table and stormed into the kitchen, which caused Crookhanks to scamper away. He took a look at the paper and saw Malfoy's face. He launched the paper across the room and harshly pulled the drawer open and located some parchment and a quill. He was muttering random things to himself, which sounded awfully like curses and threats. When he walked out and sat down, he had so much anger and pain written on his face, it was almost difficult for Hermione to recognise him.

Hermione watched him_. The Patronus spell was something Ron had found easy before; he had lots of happy memories to run on. He'd told her last Christmas. Hang on, last Christmas...the conversation was clear, we were playing in the snow with our Patronuses. Now , he was so unhappy and so angry that he couldn't even produce a Patronus?!_

She needed to calm him down before he did something irrational, like hurting someone. She racked her brain and spotted the chess board on the table. _Would he want to play chess?_ In that moment, she really hated not knowing what calmed Ron down and all the little details he knew about her. She sighed and wandered over, seating herself in the wooden chair beside Ron. She placed her hand on his arm and he finally turned to look at her. "I've remembered something." His eyes darted between her and the unfinished letter.

"Give me two seconds; I'm just about to sign off." She nodded and bit her lip, watching him finish it is his messy penmanship.

He sealed the letter and summoned Pig over, tying it to his leg and telling him the recipient.

"You said you remembered something?"

"Well -" Now she had to talk about his failed attempts at the Patronus Charm. Ron motioned for her to carry on. "I - When you couldn't produce the Patronus, it made me understand a bit of what you're feeling. What I mean is, I remembered when we were playing in the snow last Christmas and you were saying how you had loads of good memories to choose from and found it easier than most people. I found it intriguing that you have a problem with it now."

"Oh...and then what did we do in the snow?" preferring not to talk about his failed attempts.

"You tickled me and we rolled around in the snow."

"Mmhmm. Anymore?"

"Erm," Hermione thought for a while, trying to remember. "You gave me a signed copy of Hogwarts, A History which is incredibly rare and a heart pendant and I gave you a Chudley Cannon's Keeper Jersey which the keeper wore in 1992.

"David Kingston." he amended. "The book, yes; the pendant, no. Didn't think you'd want a necklace after the whole locket thing but close enough; it was a bracelet." Ron grinned, his smile covering up all his pent up anger.

"Where is it now?"

"Should be in our room; I'll get it." Ron scraped his chair back and went to retrieve said bracelet, Hermione noticed that he had referred to it as 'our' room rather than 'your' room which is what he had been doing. "Your wrist, Miss?" She offered her wrist and Ron carefully clasped it on, struggling a bit with the small clasp.

"I remember the blue beads on it," she told him, adoring the blue beaded bracelet.

Hermione looked up at Ron. "Do you want something to drink? I'm parched again."

"Yeah, a butterbeer will do." He smiled gratefully.

Hermione nodded and left Ron sitting at the table. She gave Ron his butterbeer. When the kettle started boiling, she went back in, picking up the launched paper.

_Narcissa Malfoy, wife of imprisoned Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, yesterday pleaded for her son to be returned home. Madame Malfoy, who deceived the Dark Lord and was given a pardon by the Ministry, has recently completed her sentence of public service work at St. Mungo's. Her son has been missing since last month __and last seen in Diagon Alley. Malfoy recently completed his seventh year, which was delayed due to disruptions in the regular terms at Hogwarts. It is reported that he was going to visit some friends but never returned to Malfoy Manor. Madame Malfoy has offered a reward of 250 galleons for information on his whereabouts. It is feared he has been taken by some of Voldemort's most loyal followers because of his father, who turned in over ten Death Eaters for a shorter sentence. _

It was just before three when Pig returned. Hermione jumped up and untied the letter. "Ron, please don't do anything irrational. I have your word, remember?"

"Course I remember," he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "'Mione, the letter." Ron stretched an arm from his position on the sofa. Hermione looked at him sceptically, and said, "Please." Then he gave her a lopsided grin and she couldn't really say no to his adorable face, so she obediently handed him the letter and went to give Pig a treat.

_Ron,_

_It's Sunday; aren't you two coming over here for lunch? If you are, you can tell me about it when you get here, if not I can come over now._

_Harry_

_Oh bugger_. "Hermione? It's Sunday, we're supposed to be going to The Burrow. D'ya wanna go or what?"

Hermione popped out of the kitchen, "We'll have to. Your mother will find out either way and so will mine. I'll ring her when we get back as we have," she checked her watch, "only a couple of minutes to get there." Hermione started putting her shoes on and Ron followed suit, before Apparating them away.

"Oh Ron and Hermione; I was getting worried. Are you feeling alright dear? Harry told me you fainted this morning." Mrs Weasley fretted, pulling them both into crushing hugs.

"I'm fine now. I've had a lie down; thanks for asking." Hermione replied as she took her seat.

There were a chorus of greetings from the rest of the family and they started eating. Ron filled her plate before filling his own, which she thought was sweet of him.

As soon as the noisy lunch was over with, Harry pulled them aside. "So, what happened?"

Hermione and Ron explained the story, each filling in the other's gaps. Harry wasn't shocked, after all it was Malfoy; still, after the war, he and his mother had been trying to change their reputation.

"We'll try and track him down and get him in for questioning, and then we'll take it from there." Harry said with a strange sense of determination to do anything he could for his two best friends.

"It's a copy; please, it's a copy." Ron grunted and stretched out his arm to comfort Hermione, finding nothing but cold sheets. He rubbed his eyes and plodded into the next room as her screams filled the hallway.

"Hermione, it's alright. She's dead. It's over and you're safe." he said in a soothing voice, placing a comforting hand on her arm and brushing away the tears with the pad of his thumb. About quarter of an hour later, Hermione had calmed down and, with some persuasion, was now sleeping. Ron pushed her hair from her face and tucked her in her covers. Kissing her cheek gently, he closed his eyes and inhaled Hermione's scent. He sighed and walked back to what was now his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, thank you for reading. Please take a moment to leave a review :) WMAL x<strong>


	14. New Memories

Hi everyone, hope you had a good Halloween and Bonfire Night. Here's the next chapter beta-d by **Kathy** again, I'll say more at the end.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER FOURTEEN<p>

oOo  
>"Ruddy reporters," Ron ranted. Hermione cocked her head from her seat. Ron shook his head and she reached out for the paper, Ron tossed her the paper, knowing she would find out anyway.<p>

Her eyes quickly darted over the headline and her jaw dropped.

_**Granger loses mind**_

_Yesterday morning, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were seen in St. Mungo's. She was unconscious in his arms as he alerted the mediwitch's attention. Several patients overheard the conversation between the Healer and Mr. Weasley. The Healer said, "She would remember more if she was less stressed and that she was overworking it." _

_It seems that Miss Granger has forgotten about her magical roots as she was heard calling for a "Doctor" and was not carrying her wand, according to our sources._

_Under further investigation, it was discovered that Ms. Granger had visited a Muggle hospital earlier this month and had a trip to St Mungo's for a broken leg, taking the total to three trips this month. Both nineteen year olds refused to comment as Harry Potter's sidekick pushed passed fans to get to the fireplaces. The future of the brightest witch of her age doesn't seem very bright as a Ministry source has revealed she is currently on temporary leave. She was due to start a position in the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creature next month after graduating from Hogwarts and Mr. Weasley has taken off time from the Auror squad under personal leave. _

_What strange occurrences are causing their odd behaviour? Accidental or deliberate? Did Ms. Granger erase her memory to forget about the war or has she suffered long-term damage? _

"They can write this rubbish?"

"They do as they please, but I'll make sure whoever reported this won't write another word." Ron scathed.

"Just let them write what they want. We know the truth and that's good enough for me."

oOo

After that incident, Hermione had spoken with both Harry and Ron, somehow convincing the latter to return to work, though Ron was not very enthusiastic. While Ron understood that Hermione didn't need to be treated like a child, he still didn't like leaving her alone to recover or the fact that the article in The Prophet prompted this. But, as always, Hermione had a strong argument.

Ron was currently doing up his shirt buttons for his first day back. The only thing he was looking forward to was coming home and the fact that during the week, Neville was due to bring over some potion, which may be the key to recovery.

"Good morning," Hermione cheerfully exclaimed as he entered the kitchen. Hermione pecked him on the cheek.

"Mmhmm, smells lovely." Ron answered taking a sip of his steaming tea. Hermione smiled and dished the food onto the two plates. Ron took them and brought them to the table.

"How're you feeling?"

"Alright, I suppose, not too excited about returning but you already know about that."

"You know you can't stay here forever. You have to return to work eventually."

"I know, but they can cope without me a little longer, 'sides you need me more right now." Ron waved his fork around.

"I was thinking that it would be better to return to our usual routine."

"Off your schedule again," he teased.

"Perhaps," Hermione's lip quirked. "Have you got everything?"

"Yeah, you've only asked a thousand times." He laughed somewhat nervously, motioning to the satchel slung over his shoulder.

"I was just double checking. Here your collar has gone crooked." She stepped up and sorted it out. "Okay, you should be going now; it's five to. Good luck."

Ron dawdled, just watching her.

"Ron? Shouldn't you be going?"

"Yeah, I just don't want to go and pretend everything's better. Well it is, but - you know." Hermione nodded.

"We decided that some normalcy may do some good so I'll see you later, okay?"

"Mmhmm, remember not to answer the door. Be careful and if -"

"Anyone tries to get in here, I'll contact you using your phone and alert Lyons who is outside. If they're family, ask them a security question and don't lower my wand." Ron had asked whether he could keep watch, but it had been dismissed as it was his home too and he was far too emotionally involved. He expected he would be filing paperwork and doing the odd raid here and there.

"Yeah." Ron ran his hand through his hair. "Could I have a hug before I go?" He blushed.

Hermione stepped forwards and threw her arms around his waist. She stood up on tip-toes and kissed him; this was something she did when she was consumed with overwhelming feelings towards him, which she was still figuring out. "Good luck." She took a step back.

"Yeah," Ron replied goofily and he Apparated away, reminding himself that this was what was best. Hermione smiled at the space he had just vacated and went to find her diary; she hadn't written in it for a couple days.

_He returned to work today. We went to the museum a couple of days ago; I think it was a date, though that sounds strange since we're already engaged. Ron was patient, well quite. And I enjoyed the day thoroughly and kissed him before I went to sleep; it felt wonderful, much like I described in here before so I won't go into details again. _

_Then as things are going well again, they turned sour. I remembered Draco Malfoy walking down the street as I sang along to the radio. Before I had a chance to wonder about it, an oncoming car slammed into mine. We told Harry, who is also working on the case, but the department is quite stretched. I managed to persuade Ron that it would be in our best interests to have him return, after all he has taken four weeks of leave. Perhaps this way there will be more people working to find Draco. I don't remember much but from my previous entry Draco seems as if he had changed; both he and his mother had but it could have been a front. Ron was furious with Draco and actually said he'd go and kill him. I think it was more of a spur of the moment reaction, because he's got a lovely heart that isn't tainted like that. _

_We spent most of the day talking because he insisted I should take it easy and do practically nothing. I got to know more about him and learn more things about his childhood like his favourite memories and games. He showed me a couple of spells to appease me from my lack of learning that day, Impedimenta and Impervious. The day was filled with laughter. I've noticed also started to pick up on some of his habits. When he's nervous, he tends to laugh it off or rub his neck or hair. Sometimes he plays with his hands or shuffles about. His lopsided grin and other grins all have different meanings - teasing, happy, joking, and acting innocent. I don't think I'll ever get bored with him._

_As for my progress, that's now monitored by the vase of roses in the kitchen - at least that's why I think new roses appear the day after I remember something. There are a dozen or so, which is good, but compared to the hundreds of memories I had, it seems like a measly, depressing statistic. But I feel that I'm learning more about myself and Ron every day. I've think that I like him but whether it's a biological urge, an emotional attraction, or a bias towards him is confusing me. I'm worried that I feel like I am falling in love because I know that is how I used to feel; I need to know whether these feelings are real. _

Hermione sighed as she wrote the date and closed her book, slipping it back into the drawer.

oOo

The smell of food hit his nostrils as soon as he landed in the living room. He shrugged off his shoes and cloak, and threw the latter onto the arm of the sofa, just missing Crookshanks.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked, waving his hands around the kitchen.

"Cooking, what does it look like?" Hermione turned back to the stove.

"You're supposed to be takin' things easy."

"This is easy; I'm not stressing myself out." _I think you're doing a good job the way you're going, _she added mentally.

"Why aren't you doing things with magic?"

"Gives me something to do rather than sit around doing nothing."

"Oh." Ron replied lamely, hoping to allow the topic to drop. He knew full well Hermione liked to be independent, and he was making her suffer by limiting her actions, since it wasn't as if she was disabled.

"How was your day?" she asked, stirring the bubbling red sauce.

"Boring, stuck doing paperwork all day and no leads on Malfoy."

"Give it time, Ron." Ron had a strange feeling she wasn't just talking about the Malfoy case and the voice she used told him that the conversation was already over. "Dinner's ready in a minute. Go and get changed please."

Ron mumbled, "Okay," before heading out.

After dinner, Ron washed the dishes, sending Hermione to sit down and watch television or listen to the wireless. Hermione hadn't said much to him, only answering when required. At least she wasn't giving him the silent treatment, but he knew it had to do with her limited freedom.

Ron slid onto the sofa beside her and she felt the seat sink down with the weight.

"Hermione, I -" Ron closed his eyes in thought briefly. "I don't mean to suffocate you; I want to make sure you're safe and away from harm. We also need to get you to relax, like the Healer said. After all this is over, we'll go away; we'll do whatever you like." He picked her hand up and placed it between his freckly ones. "And here, now, just make sure you don't overwork yourself. I've watched it happen before and it isn't a pretty sight."

Understanding the reasons, Hermione nodded, though she hated being trapped and confined. As if he was reading her mind, he continued, "If you're free this Thursday, would you like to go on a - go out? With me, obviously." Ron began rubbing his neck again.

Hermione looked sidelong at Ron; he knew she was free, so she replied cheerfully, "I'm afraid I'm busy."

Ron looked at her sceptically, raising his eyebrows. "Wha- How?"

"Honestly, it would be lovely. Where will we be going?" she laughed at him.

Ron recovered and smirked, "Somewhere."

oOo

With them both looking forward to the evening out, the two days between flew by, especially Ron who had tremendous amounts of paperwork. He'd also been asking around for places to go and finally settled on a place with some help from Mr. Granger.

On Thursday morning, Hermione found a note, suspended midair outside her room.

_Morning Hermione, _

_I'll be back home around five. We're going somewhere muggle again so no robes. I'd suggest dressing causally. I'll see you soon. Breakfast is in the microwave. _

_Love, Ron _

Hermione thought the note was sweet. She pocketed the note, heading to eat her already prepared meal.

o0o

It was five thirteen when Ron returned, donning his Auror robes. Hermione was asleep on her bed, probably having fallen asleep waiting, Crookshanks by her side.

He got changed into a white top, olive shirt and jeans. He packed his wallet and wand. Hermione woke to a gentle prodding of her arm. "Oh you're back. I must have dozed off. Are we going now?"

"Yeah, everything's been arranged with the Aurors and all, so let's go." Hermione gripped his arm as he Apparated them; they landed in an alleyway. Ron quickly led them out through a car park and around a block of flats, until they were face to face with bright lights and loud noises. A carnival.

"Thought you might like to come to a carnival." He nodded towards the rides. "So what d'ya want to do first? Ferris Wheel, Hook the Duck, Twister, Bumper Cars, Log Flume, Ghost House, or Teacups. Take your pick."

Hermione linked her arm through his, pulling him to her desired destination - bumper cars. The carnival was busy for a Thursday; there were quite a few students milling around them. They joined the queue and ten minutes later, they were seated in their own bumper cars. Because of her position, she was chased by Ron, but another car bumped him so she could turn around and chase him; she did eventually crash into him and laughed at the contact as she drive off. "I'll get you. Granger!" Ron yelled as he pursued her.

They enjoyed the Carousel and Teacups. After persuasion on Ron's part, they rode the Twister, Hermione hollering throughout as Ron laughed. Both quite dizzy, they stumbled around arm in arm for a while. Coming upon a game stall, Ron stopped to play. The task of throwing the ball through the three hoops was much harder than it appeared to the eye. On his first go, the stall holder laughed at his attempts, and Ron shrugged and looked to Hermione with a determined face before handing over more coins.

After his sixth go, Hermione spoke. "Ron, perhaps we should leave it," Ron simply told her that he wasn't going to give up and let this silly little child's game get the better of him. Stubborn pride. Ron threw his last ball and it went straight through the hoop. Hermione whooped, Ron punched the air and some on the surrounding people applauded.

"Ya got a good boyfriend here," he jerked his thumb towards Ron, his accent was heavy and barely understandable, "Most give up 'ter five goes. Which would you be wanting, mate?" Hermione blushed as Ron picked a pink rabbit.

"Thanks," Ron lifted the rabbit. They moved to the side. "Here, for you." He beamed at her, feeling proud that he had succeeded. She felt as if this was just a small gesture or token of his emotions and Hermione found that the words, 'Thank you,' wouldn't cover it. So she hugged Ron, the large pink rabbit between them; she laughed at the rabbit, pulled it from between them, and hugged him properly. The guy running the stall winked at him as Ron wrapped his arms around her.

"So shall we go to the ghost house with Mr. Rabbit?" she asked, waving the toy's hand or paw.

"Oh, I'm not sure you'll manage it; I've been told it's dead scary."

"We'll see who's screaming like a girl." she commented, leading the way over to the dark building.

Once they'd slid into their seats that were submerged in darkness, the cart started clicking against the rail.

"You scared yet?" he asked her and she could hear the teasing tone.

"Yeah, really scared." She searched the seat and laced her fingers with his, wondering whether he believed her. They veered round a sharp corner and a ghost popped out, taking a lot of the group by surprise. Sound effects started and the lights were now quite dim. Zombies walked on the side of the tracks and started clawing at the sides of the cart; a girl near the back screamed. Suddenly a spider dropped down from the ceiling and Ron's reaction was the best in Hermione's opinion. He ducked and squealed immediately, scooting so he could hide behind her. More ghosts popped out unexpectedly and a couple of witches and vampires made an appearance too, not scaring either of them.

"That wasn't too bad," Hermione laughed, still finding his reaction funny.

"Wasn't too bad. Did you not have your eyes opened when that huge spider dropped down? It was bloody enormous!"

"I thought you've seen bigger ones?"

"I have, but it doesn't make it any less scary."

"It wasn't even real. Honestly, Ron."

"You should have seen the ones in the forest." he whispered. "Fucking gigantic and alive."

"Language." Hermione merely commented. "You always swear; it's degrading you know."

"So you've said. Let's get some candy floss." And before she could say that it wasn't any good for your teeth, he'd walked off to the stall, pink rabbit in hand. She smiled and followed after him.

"Right, here," He pinched off a generous amount and lifted it to her. She took it off his fingers and let the sugar melt in her mouth. "Any good?"

She shook her head, "Definitely not good for your teeth."

"That's why it's so good. Ferris wheel or Teacups or both?"

"Both?" she replied indecisively.

After a quick spin on the Teacups, they settled into a seat on the Ferris Wheel, waiting patiently for the ride to start. During the short walk from the teacups to the Ferris wheel, a group of guys wolf whistled at Hermione. Ron managed to ignore them though he did slide his arm around her waist possessively, pulling her closer to his body.

"So have we been here before? You seem to be familiar with everything."

"No, not with you." And for a second, Hermione wondered what girl he'd brought along here before, perhaps _Lavender during the holidays? _"When I was younger, Dad brought us here a few times." Hermione was relieved that it was his dad and not some other girl. "He wanted to know about Muggles. One time, Ginny and I got lost in the carnival, then Mum said we weren't allowed to come again."

"Wow. So this isn't a new thing for you?"

"No, it's a new thing for us though. You've never been to a carnival before, have you?"

"Not that I can remember; I've always wanted to though."

"Now you have." He grinned. "Look at all the lights and everything." The sun was now setting in the distance, causing a range of reds, oranges, yellows, blues and purples to line the sky.

"We need to take a picture for my scrapbook!" Ron suddenly exclaimed. He scrambled for the camera in his pocket. "You take it; that way the sky will be in it." She took the offered camera and stretched her arm out. His arm slid over her shoulder and her head naturally fit into the crook of his arm.

"Three, two, one, smile, Ron!" She followed her own instructions, grinning with ease. He whispered those three words to her as the light flashed.

oOo

Ron had left early again, which she found strange as he slept in most of the time. But again, he'd left her a string of notes: one informing her that he was going to wake her for breakfast, but he didn't want to disturb her peaceful look and telling her where breakfast was; another reminding her Ginny and Harry were coming over that evening; and a final one saying "I'll be back around half-past five. Remember what I told you yesterday. Don't miss me too much. I'll see you soon. Ron xo"

She smiled about how thoughtful he was and put the notes in her top drawer before going to find a way to pass her morning. Silently reading about defensive spells was intriguing to Hermione. Ron had dug out her old Hogwarts notes and she found those informative too, praising her younger self for her organisation skills. A knock on the window interrupted her mid-sentence and she was surprised to see a brown owl, holding a letter addressed to both her and Ron. After a mini-debate over whether she should open it, her curiosity won out.

_Hi Hermione and Ron, _

_The potion is ready if you still want it. I can Floo over at four if that's alright? Owl me back and let me know._

_Neville_

Hermione didn't even have to think. Of course she wanted her memories back, and, even if this didn't work, it was worth a try. She quickly wrote a reply and sent it off with the owl. After that, Hermione became jumpy and anxious, waiting for Neville's arrival. He'd told her it wouldn't work immediately, but she really wanted her memories back now.

When four o'clock passed, Hermione was even more on edge. She sat waiting with Crookshanks in the armchair, him bathing in her attention and purring words of reassurance. As she took yet another glance towards the red clock on the mantle, the fire flashed green and with a loud whoosh, Neville stumbled out.

"Hey Hermione." Neville sheepishly greeted as he dusted the soot off his cardigan, one hand holding a box. Hermione raised her wand and casted a quick Scourgify. "Ah, thanks," though her wand was still pointed at him.

"Tell me something that only we know." Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Er, well," Neville stumbled in thought. "Ron got you a piano last time I came." Hermione lowered her wand.

"Sorry, I'm just on edge and Ron made me promise to check if anyone came over. He's been telling me about 'constant vigilance' and everything. He's at work right now and doesn't know you're here, but he should be back soon. Harry and Ginny are coming over for the evening if you'd like to join us?"

"That would be nice, but I can't stay for long; I usually meet Hannah after work..." He blushed slightly. "Well I have the potion." He lifted the box.

"Right, please sit. Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, I'm alright; I just had tea with Professor Sprout." He sat down and set the box onto the table. "Shall we get on with it?" Hermione nodded eagerly and he slowly eased the lid off the box. "They're all the same, just bottled up into doses. Take one vial every two days before you sleep," Neville handed her a vial of green liquid with hints of purple. "When I took it, memories came back to me during my sleep or the next day after I took it." Hermione nodded, "Your memory might take longer to come back and I don't know if it definitely works with long-term memory," he finished deflated.

"It's my best chance at remembering right now." She returned the vial to the box.

"Well there's enough for a month here and I'll start brewing more when it runs out because I think it'll be stronger when the leaves are fresh. I'm probably babbling. This is a strange conversation because I'm not used to explaining something to you." He laughed nervously.

"Oh, Ron says that all the time too."

"I bet he likes it. Right, I shall get going. Just remember to take it every two days and if you forget, just take it as soon as you can and get back onto schedule." He smiled warmly.

"Thank you so much, Neville," she handed him the pot of Floo Powder.

"It's okay. You'll remember soon. Oh and just so you know, nobody believes a word The Prophet has written; it's all about The Quibbler nowadays!" He gave her a final wave. "The Leaky Cauldron!"

Hermione carried on, trying to ignore the importance that lay in the box on the table.

oOo

"Hermione, I'm back."

"Hi. Neville popped by; he owled and brought over the potions." Ron flung his outer robe over the sofa as usual and brushed his fringe out of his eyes.

"He did?" Ron curiously looked at the vials. "Have you taken one yet?"

"Neville says it's best to have one before going to sleep, every two days."

"Alright then, shall I put them in your room? I'm going to take a shower 'cause Harry and Ginny should be coming in half an hour and I feel all hot and sweaty." He flailed his gangly arms around to show his point.

"Yes, please. I kept focusing on Neville's visit, so we have no food prepared!"

"Oh yeah, I thought we could get some takeaway delivered or something?"

"Well if you know how to use a felly-tone," she smirked, recalling the conversation she had at the Burrow at the last Weasley lunch.

Ron rubbed his neck sheepishly, "I was kinda hoping you or Harry could do it."

oOo

When his sister and Harry finally arrived, they had come bearing food. Mrs. Weasley had somehow caught on and realised they would be having a small get together and most likely were to order food, so she whipped something up, disliking the notion of takeaways.

After they exchanged greetings, Harry told them about their find in the raid of Knockturn Alley. "We found traces of Polyjuice Potion in the drains outside the Leaky Cauldron, you know just by the part it leaves on Muggle roads. Someone obviously tipped it away in a rush or they've been brewing it nearby. We're going to have a look tomorrow morning."

"Good. Maybe that will make the news rather than my well-being." Harry and Ginny offered apologetic smiles.

"I did flag that up to Kingsley and the people in HR; they should be doing something to ensure privacy soon, I hope."

"At least before Ron goes up there and knocks them out." Ginny laughed.

"Oh and Warrington's still in our custody but hasn't been contacted for another 'job' yet." Harry readjusted his glasses.

Ron mumbled something under his breath and as Hermione casted him a questioning look, he put on an innocent smile. Harry and Ginny both sniggered as Hermione gave him a disapproving glare.

That evening, she took the first of her potion before settling to sleep.

* * *

><p>Okay, I hope you liked that, thank you for reading, please leave a quick review. I got a few plot ideas while writing this story so you might see a one-shot from me soon, maybe, but this story is my priority.<p>

WMAL.


	15. Another Find

I apologize for the huge delay in updating, I will try my hardest not to have it happen again. Hopefully, if you're reading this, then you haven't abandoned this story. Thank you as usual to ObsessedRHShipper.

Hope you all had a wonderful holiday and I wish you all a Happy New Year.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

"Let me see the ferret; I'll strangle him."

It was lunchtime in the Auror office. Ron was working and eating so he could leave early when Harry had come running in panting. He hit his hip on the table causing a few papers to fall before he told Ron the news, which led them to their current predicament. Harry blocked Ron from leaving, "Calm down. You're not even on the case. Being like this won't help Hermione; killing him won't help her or you either." Ron grunted, still struggling. "So who's going to look after her when you're in Azkaban? You're the best at that, and there's only so much everyone else can do." Ron knew Harry was hinting at the time he left them in the forest, but he also knew they both forgave him. "She cried for weeks after you left. I know she doesn't remember but even if she feels a small fraction of what she did then she'll definitely be upset if you get your arse sent to Azkaban."

Ron started struggling less; he didn't want to leave Hermione again, especially not in her time of need. She had forgiven him once but maybe she wouldn't again. "Ron, please, not for me, but for Hermione. She needs you; you hold the key to her memories and Dumbledore said -"

"Love is the most powerful thing in the world," Ron finished for him. Harry had told him this before and when Ron spoke with the portrait of Dumbledore, he had explained the Deluminator ran on love.

"Exactly," Harry straightened up as soon as Ron stopped pushing and adjusted his glasses. "I'll see what's going on and let you guys know, you should carry on working on your case."

"Right," said Ron. Harry left and Ron slumped down in his seat, repeating, 'For Hermione, For us, And For our future." His mantra stopped him from bolting after Harry. He moved the parchment on the table and started reading, though his mind couldn't focus; it was focused on Malfoy downstairs. After writing a short note, he stood, pulled on his Auror cloak, and walked out, dropping the note on Harry's desk.

He entered the lift and went straight to the Atrium, ignoring the urge to press the button for the Holding Cells. Heading straight for the Floo, he walked into a stumpy wizard, who dropped his papers. Ron took no notice of him, his emotions close to gushing out; he needed to get away.

Crookshanks growled at Ron. Hermione jumped with her wand poised, though not as fast as it should have been; he was glad she listened. She said, "What was the first thing I asked when I woke up?"

"Who are you?" Ron stated, "Lower your wand; it's me."

She didn't, as she wondered, _why was Ron home?_"What's my favourite flower?"

"Roses though tulips are a close second..." Hermione lowered it.

"Why are you back so early?"

"Why? Don't you want me around?" Ron shot back, turning back around from the doorway.

"Of course. I didn't mean it like that." Hermione replied, slightly strained.

"I finished my work and got sent home early. I just wanted to spend the rest of my day with you rather than in the office; is that too much to ask?" he lied and Hermione rightly narrowed her eyes.

"Fine, go back to your book if you don't want me around. I'll be in my room." As he made his way past her, he wondered when she had re-developed the ability to tell when he was lying.

Hermione felt uneasy because Ron was hiding something. As she made a cup of tea, she heard a smash from his room, startling her. The kettle boiled and another crash sounded.

Hermione knocked on the door. "Ron?" Silence. "Are you alright? I heard something smash."

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm fine." The lies were all too evident in his voice.

"Do you mind if I come in?"

"No, don't come in."

"Ron, please let me in." There was silence again. "I'm coming in." She opened the door slowly, giving him time to stop her.

There was glass, all over the floor by the closest wall. Ron was hunched over on his bed, his head in his hands. Hermione used her wand to repair the glass, forming two glasses before walking over.

"Come on, you didn't expect me to believe that you're fine. What happened at work?" She asked, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, rubbing soothingly.

"Something," he replied evasively and got up, "Sorry, I'm going to come back. 20 minutes." Hermione felt hurt as she looked into the space he'd just vacated. _Why couldn't he open up to her like she had opened up to him. Was it because he thought she didn't understand? Or did he always walk away when he couldn't handle his problems?_

oOo

Mrs Weasley was baking a tray of cookies when she heard the familiar movement of the family clock. Ron was coming home?

She peered out the kitchen window and saw her youngest son, skimming stones. He'd grown so quickly and had a tough childhood and when things started working out for him, something had intervened with his happiness. She pulled out a tray of pumpkin pasties and put the cookies into her oven. Setting one muffin on a plate, she ventured outside to find out what was troubling her little boy.

"Ronnie, dear, you didn't tell me you were coming?"

"Oh no, I only came to..." he trailed off, unable to think why he came here. Perhaps the thought of getting drunk was off putting or maybe he felt like being looked after for once.

"Well I've brought you a pumpkin pasty; what's on your mind?" They sat down on the grassy bank. After patiently waiting, Molly got her answer.

"They found him, Malfoy; she remembered that he did this. He's a sick bastard. I want to kill him so bad."

"Ronnie," she said soothingly. "You're so much better than him. So loyal, so brave, so kind."

"But I feel so bloody useless! I can't do anything for Hermione."

"Of course you can. You make her smile. You love her and she loves you."

"She loved me. She loved me." Ron's voice broke again, but his mother was quick to recognise the sound of an upset child and pulled him into a strong motherly hug.

"She loves you, Ron. Those feelings are strong and deep, and with her memories, they'll come back." She stroked his hair.

After a few more minutes, Ron pulled back, eyes slightly puffy. "Oh Merlin, I must look horrible." he joked, hiding his embarrassment. He felt like he'd been on an emotional rollercoaster; he wiped his eyes again and turned around.

"Nothing I haven't seen before, dear." Ron stood and helped his understanding mother up.

"Thanks mum."

"No need, Ronnie - any time you need a shoulder to cry on. I knew you would turn out to be as much a gentleman as your father despite your table manners. That girl is good for you. You fight for her, you hear; never give up." Ron saluted her.

"Yes Ma'am." She laughed and made her way in, calling over her shoulder, "Let's get some muffins for you to take home."

oOo

He said twenty minutes but it felt like forever; it was in fact twenty-four minutes when he finally returned. He said he always would and she hoped he kept his word. She analysed the situation and imagined many scenarios making her feel worse and worse.

"I'm back." He smiled nervously and presented her with the blueberry muffins. She took it, thinking that maybe it was his way of saying sorry. After all, she had come to learn through her recent encounters and the viewing of her memories that he was better with actions than words.

"If it sounded as if I implied that I didn't want you around, that couldn't be more wrong and I'm -"

"It's okay. You didn't do anything; I was just being irrational, as usual."

"I'm sure you had a good reason. You don't seem the type to randomly lash out at the people you lo- care about." She blushed. "More often than not, you would lash out at the people who insult them."

He flopped onto the sofa beside her. "Hit the nail right on the head. They found Malfoy today and they're questioning him. That's all I know but Harry said he'd keep us informed."

"Oh that's good." she said quietly, unsure what to say about the news Ron had just given her.

"Yeah, now I've just got to keep my mind from telling me to go pound his face in." He grimaced. She took his freckled hand in hers and laced her fingers between his, urging her face not to blush.

"We'll do something fun, more fun than pounding his face in. I mean every cloud has its silver lining right?" Ron held a laugh in; they both had different ideas of fun, though sometimes they did overlap. Instead he gave her a perplexed look, "Oh, you don't understand muggle sayings." She spent the next few minutes explaining the concept.

"So let's say I've been in a storm, lots of good things will come?" Ron leaned forwards, elbows on his knees.

"Hypothetically, yes." she said matter-of-factly.

He sighed with a smile. "Good, because I've been under grey clouds for ages." With his eyes closed, Ron looked truly peaceful, his youthful face and smile reflected onto her face like a mirror. As she noted before, this was definitely one of his better looks, better than anger and jealousy.

While the thoughts formulated in her head, she heard, "What are you smiling about, Hermione?" She didn't realise he'd been looking at her.

"Huh? Nothing in particular." Changing the subject, she added, "Game of chess while we wait for news?"

"You're on." He glanced at the clock, wondering when the 'Chosen One' would get here. Hermione magically shifted the sofa so she was sat directly opposite him.

They played two games of chess, with Hermione losing horribly both times. She groaned, throwing her arms into the air as she realised what Ron was about to do. He grinned slyly and moved his knight to checkmate her king.

"Have you no mercy?"

"Nope, besides, you challenged me."

"Right. Short break before I come back and trump you?" she asked, replacing the pieces.

He smiled at how Hermionish that was; she was so stubborn and wouldn't give up without a proper fight."If you can," he replied, accepting her challenge.

Time passed, and Hermione lost once again and scowled at Ron. "Hey, it's not my fault; I'm gifted at chess."

"Again?" Ron shrugged, not minding, though it was getting a bit tedious, repeatedly winning in games of chess against Hermione when they could have been snogging. "Maybe you can give me some pointers, so I have some chance against you," she asked meekly, almost so quiet he didn't hear over the thoughts in his head.

"Okay, maybe then you'll be able to beat someone," he playfully teased, nudging her elbow across the table.

"Malfoy, where were you?" Harry asked again.

"I wasn't outside in a muggle neighbourhood in London that Sunday!" Malfoy replied.

"Where were you?"

"I was with a friend."

"Who? Because we'll need to get someone to provide a statement on your whereabouts. So I'll ask again, who were you with?"

"Fine. I was with a muggle girl. She asked me out, unaware of my past."

"You? With a muggle girl!?" Harry commented flabbergasted.

"She's nicer than Pansy," he muttered in defence under his breath.

"So we'll send someone round to ask her. Her address?" Draco obligingly provided it, not wanting to get into trouble with the Ministry again.

"She'll have her memory wiped, right? I don't want her to think that I'm in trouble with the authorities." he drawled.

"No. So if you have an alibi, it seems we have an expert potion brewer to find. Who have you come into contact with in the Wizarding world? Anyone that could get your hair or something?"

"I visited my mother and some friends before I went into hiding, hence the missing notice."

_Coward_. Harry thought. "What friends? Your Slytherin mates?"

oOo

"The Muggle girl said he had stayed there overnight."

"Bloody hypocrite, blasting about blood purity when he's shagging a muggle himself. Wonder what Daddy would say!" Ron said loudly.

"Right. We think it was somebody in Polyjuice that you saw. He hasn't been in contact with the Wizarding World much but he last visited Pansy and his Slytherin friends which is where we'll go next." Harry frowned.

"That bloody ferret wasn't involved?"

"Once you found them, this will go to the Wizengamot, won't it?" They spoke at the same time and Harry nodded twice.

"Thank you for coming over at such a late hour, Harry; I really appreciate it."

"Well I have to pay you back somehow for letting me drag you to hell and back." He smiled gratefully.

"Does his mum know you found him?"

"No, he didn't want us to tell her."

"And doing so would break his privacy." Hermione voiced her thoughts.

"Mmhmm..."

"Harry, another butterbeer?"

"I should get going; it's nearly midnight and Ginny will be back."

"Don't let us keep you! Tell her I said 'hello.'"

"Will do. See you tomorrow Ron, Hermione." He hugged them both.

oOo

"Too bad about that ferret not wanting his mummy to know he'd been found, since someone saw him being taken in." Ron commented while reading a Prophet article to Hermione from the counter.

"Well that was expected." He passed her the paper.

"Hmm. Maybe, I'll go in after lunch today."

"Why?"

"Well I could say you were distraught and needed comfort, so I had to stay and look after you. I'm sure Kingsley would let me..."

"You will do no such thing!" Hermione said, looking up.

"Fine, I won't." Ron grinned, which made Hermione feel as if he was just teasing to get a rise out if her. Then she wondered if Ron really felt as if she didn't want him at home.

After Ron left for work at a reasonably sensible hour, she was left to her own devices. She practiced on the piano until her kneazle insisted on walking up and down the keys.

She practiced all her basic spells and glanced through the textbooks, but Ron had made her promise not to try any new spells without him being there. He'd made it perfectly clear it wasn't because he doubted her but because if something did go wrong, no one would know until he got back.

Mrs. Weasley flooing into their living room shocked her; she'd only gone through the safety procedure, when she'd been on the receiving end of one of Mrs. Weasley's warm hugs.

"Mrs. We- Molly, you didn't have to bring all this food!" She gestured to the basket of food now on the dining table.

"I thought you could do with a hand for cooking and everything. How are you finding the book?"

"Oh it's very useful; Ron likes the food."

"As expected." She smiled warmly, "Well, I've also brought another book; it's a copy of my family recipes. They're failsafe." She smiled, brandishing the book from the basket.

"Thank you; I'll look after it." She flicked through the book, full of handwritten recipes. "And for being there for Ron yesterday, when I couldn't."

"Hermione, there's no need to thank me. If anything I should thank you for making my boy happy." Hermione gave a small smile. "So enough about Ron, how are you feeling, dear?"

Hermione filled Mrs. Weasley in on what had been happening recently before the elder had to leave.

oOo

It had been two weeks since Neville had visited but he had owled Hermione several times over the fortnight to check her progress and whether she was experiencing any side effects. Unfortunately there was no progress since her last memory recalling Malfoy walking down the street. Hermione was also owled by some of her friends, such as Luna who wrote that she hoped wrackspurts would leave her alone. The dreamy girl enclosed a pack of seeds which she claimed would help clear her mind. Hermione discussed this with Ron who said it was a load of nonsense before he left for work. To Hermione's slight disappointment, Ron began working longer hours every day until he was back to a normal shift. She supposed this gave her independence and was probably to do with the whole "suffocating her" thing but she felt lonely and confused most days, craving Ron's presence when neither her parents. Ginny, nor Harry could make it round.

One of the days, she decided to owl George and asked him whether he needed any help with the shop. He gladly brought round some folded boxes and a box of Fainting Fancies, Fever Fudge, Nosebleed Nougat and Puking Pastilles, instructing her to pack them into boxes. He entertained her for a while until he had to go back to help Angelina. When Ron came home that afternoon, seeing her amidst the products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes made his jaw immediately dropped; he stayed silent, watching her with amused eyes. So, for the week, George had dropped over a different task for her to do; sometimes he stayed and explained the basics of the products, telling her it was acceptable to do so as she would be a Weasley eventually with a coy grin. George paid her at the end of the week which made her feel less dependent on Ron's wages, even if he insisted that it was perfectly fine.

Some nights, Bellatrix visited her in her dreams until Ron came in and calmed her down, tucking her into her covers and returning to his own room like a gentleman once she was asleep. However, one night she awoke to Ron's screams and had to comfort him until he stopped breathing heavily. He'd refused to talk about it and she didn't want to press the matter, so she carefully slipped under the duvet, to lie beside him. Lying beside him on her back was quite uncomfortable on the small bed, so she slowly moved her head until it was on his chest, which occasionally shook; Just before she fell asleep, she felt his arms snake around her waist. A small smile spread on her face, glad she could comfort him like before.

oOo

As a small pounding in her head emerged at three in the morning, she doubted she would get back to sleep before the sun rose. She got ready for the day and started reading a novel Ginny had recommended. As Ron woke up, she started making pancakes, a recipe from the Weasley cookbook.

He pecked her on the cheek as he entered the kitchen, fresh from his shower. "I hope this tastes as good as it smells." He took the two mugs while she carried the plates to their dining table, working in harmony. "Brilliant," he complimented as he took a bite.

Hermione massaged her temples as the headache punched her again. Ron set down his knife and fork.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just a headache. I've taken some painkillers."

"Hermione, you took painkillers? But you're drinking that potion; surely you shouldn't mix medicine with it?" He asked confused.

"Gosh you're right. I'll owl Neville." She pushed her chair back to get up.

"I don't think so; go back to bed and rest and I'll sort this out."

"But you have to go to work and it's just a headache." she protested weakly.

"I'm not leaving you here like this; besides, this is more fun than work."

"Ron, it doesn't hurt much." she cried indignantly and poked his arm.

"So, are you eating anymore, before I cart you back to your room."

"I wasn't that hungry to start with."

"Right. Up we go then." He took her hand and led her to her room. "Go to sleep if you can. I'll go owl the Ministry and Neville."

He hastily scrawled two letters, sending them off with Pig before heading back to Hermione's room with a glass of water.

"Here, love." She took the proffered glass and took a sip. "Does it hurt? 'Cause I was thinking maybe we should go see a Healer."

"No!" she said loudly, not wanting to return to St. Mungo's just for journalists to write articles about her mental health.

"Erm, okay. We'll stay here. But if it gets any worse, -" He was interrupted by a familiar whoosh of the fireplace.

"Hermione?"

"We're in here." Ron called through the door.

"Are you guys decent?" he asked, holding boxes under one arm of his purple dragonskin suit and using his other to shield his eyes.

"Yes, you git." He sneaked a quick glance at Hermione who was fiddling with the hem of her shirt with slightly rosy cheeks.

"Hi George."

"Did I interrupt you again?" George grinned at Hermione on the bed.

"I've got a headache and Ron said I should rest."

George snorted. "I can think of other reasons." Hermione blushed.

"Shut up and bugger off." George waggled his eyes. "I mean so she can rest because she can't bloody well do whatever you were going to ask her to do with a pounding head."

"Why, Ronniekins, surely if you're staying to look after her, you'll have nothing to do."

"No! - I'm not helping you. You shaved my eyebrows off last time."

"Aw come on." George dismissed it as it was nothing. "It got you on the front page of the Prophet and got me more customers. Nothing like a good ol' war hero to pull in customers." He nudged Ron's elbow. Hermione watched as the two brothers bantered. By now, George had put the box down.

"Just don't shave my eyebrows off."

"Stop being such a baby about it, 'cause I know you crawled back to Hermione and she fixed it for you last time." George winked at her; perhaps she had told him this before. Crookshanks sat on her lap, purring contentedly as the bushy haired witch leaned against the headboard and stroked him.

"So we have a deal. I'll pay you on the number of boxes you pack so," he looked up in thought, "2 galleons and 3 sickles each I think. It was always Freddie that did the numbers."

"2 Galleons and 6 sickles and free products." He offered his hand. Pig flew around the room with two letters attached to his claws.

"Oh alright then. Merlin, it's already ten. Well I doubt Ange will be pleased. See ya later, Hermy." He grinned and disappeared with a pop.

"Pig, come here" He hooted before zipping around for a bit more as Crookshanks eyed the ball of fluff up.

Ron sighed. "Hermione, could you control your cat for a second?" Hermione picked him up to face her so Ron was able to catch Pig.

Ron skimmed over the letter from the Ministry, informing him that he would have to do an extra shift when he got back. The letter from Neville told him that he hadn't experimented with Muggle medicines and had no idea what the effects would be, but insisted that she avoid taking anymore medication and allow the headache to go away. If anything got worse, he advised them to visit Madam Pomfrey as Professor Sprout would send a copy of the potion notes.

When he turned to tell Hermione, she was stroking Crookshanks while smiling at her kneazle. He sighed at the beautiful sight in front of him and started talking.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review. WMAL x<p> 


	16. Confessions

Hi again, I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you to** rhmac12** and **Athenais777** for reviewing the last chapter. Also a huge thanks to my beta, **ObsessedRHShipper** who has been great help.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER SIXTEEN<p>

"'o away!" Ron mumbled into his pillow, swatting his hand. The knocking on the window persisted so, after stretching, he opened the window for the Ministry owl to perch on the window sill. He took the letter from the well-trained owl and opened it, skimming its contents. The words "extra shift," "raid," and "noon" jumped out at him, so he groaned and got up, knowing he would be unable to get back to sleep.

After freshening up, he took a quick peek into the other bedroom, which was vacant. As he entered the living room, he saw Hermione absorbed in a book, He'd seen it numerous times before but it triggered a memory of the day he came back from work before he proposed. He smiled bitterly to himself before clearing his throat.

"Good morning." He walked in and waited for her to turn.

"Hmm, hello." she replied, not diverting her eyes from the page.

"Right, I'll start on breakfast. Anything particular you want?" He waited for a reply, though he knew it was unlikely while she was in the middle of an intense passage.

_Pancakes it is then._Hermione joined him just about when he was plating up.

"I was really craving a pancake," she smiled delightfully. "They smell good."

"Hmm, I'm surprised I was able to capture your attention." He grinned as he took the plates to the dining table. They sat down and dug in.

"You're more interesting than a book, I dare say."

"'ait!" he spoke with his mouth full and held out his hand. He swallowed and carried on, "I need that in writing! Me more interesting than a book!"

Hermione swatted his forearm playfully. "Of course you are."

"I better be," he jokingly warned. "Hey, what would be more interesting - a book, me, or a book about me?"

"Surely the book about you is a book therefore you are more interesting than the books." she stated, questioning his logic. "And if you do have time, a book about you would be incredibly useful right now." she added, seeing as she still didn't know everything about him.

"As if I'd write a book!" he snorted. Hermione decided to change the topic.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I've been worse and I've been better," he smiled ambiguously. "Though a ruddy owl decided to bang my window down this morning. I've got to go in for a raid at noon seeing as I missed my shift yesterday; shouldn't take long as I'm supervising."

"Right, and who have you arranged to watch me?" she asked, half-curious.

"No one. I know you're perfectly capable of looking after yourself. Though George may be dropping more stuff off. How's your head feeling?"

"Oh, slightly better. I had a strange dream with a large number of flashing lights but that was it." She had bright lights flashing behind her eyelids for a good part of the evening; it puzzled her and she had tried to look it up in the book.

"I see; well there's always tomorrow."

They fell into silence, which was strange. Yet at that moment, they were thinking along the same lines, how they wished she could remember.

"Here, I'll wash up." She took his plate in.

As she washed the dishes, she heard Ron speaking on the phone and then she heard a clatter. She rushed through the last dishes to see what was going on.

"Hey Hermy. I hope you're feeling better. I've got a couple hundred more for you to pack up and don't think about trying any of the sweets again." He winked before glancing at Ron who was on the phone still.

"I'll try and get as many as I can done, but no guarantees. I don't even know why I'm helping you; it's not as if I advocate these boxes." She gestured.

"It's because of my irresistible Weasley charm," he took her hand and kissed it, receiving narrowed eyes from Ron.

"It appears to have skipped you over, while Ron seems to have enough for the both of you."

"Enough what?"

"Nothing," Hermione blushed.

"Hermy was just telling me about how you have enough charm for the both of us." Ron's eyes gleamed at Hermione. "Ronnie, I'm still here and I'm not blind. She is," he jerked his thumb towards Hermione, "or just mental, I tell you."

"Piss off, George." He held his hands in surrender.

"At least I'm not a goon." He disapparated with a pop, leaving the brown-haired witch and the ginger wizard in an awkward silence, both revelling in her comment.

"You're not a goon." she finally spoke out, unsure what to say next. She reverted to what she did know, her safe haven - books. "Would you mind showing me a summoning charm?"

"Sure, let me just grab my wand." He jumped over the back of the sofa, into the kitchen and returned. "So you've read about the theory and incantation right?" She nodded. "So you just wave your wand quickly and then Accio!" The phone he had put down came over, into his palm. "Give it a try." He smiled encouragingly.

"Right," she cleared her throat and pointed the wand at the phone in his hand. "Accio!" Her aim was a bit off, she ended up summoning Ron and he literally flew into her, both of them tumbling into the armchair.

"Sorry," he mumbled, pushing himself off of her, his face burning slightly. "Pretty good attempt for your first try." he whispered hoarsely to her, his face still in close proximity to hers. "I mean, your incantation was perfect; it was just your aim that was off." Her eyes glanced downwards to his lips, before finding his bright blue eyes as she closed the distance between them, brushing her lips against his, causing that jolt of energy to surge through her again. Her arm snaked into his fiery red hair and someone moaned, though she couldn't be sure who, which caused her to pull back.

"Maybe I didn't aim for the phone." she coyly whispered, running her hand through his hair, then around his angular chin. Ron couldn't help himself as he closed the gap between them again. She was just so bloody attractive, especially when she played all modest and innocent.

She pulled back abruptly, and he said, "I - Sor -" She put a finger across his lips.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I wanted that but I just need a bit more time to think things through. I hope you understand that while I don't want to go slowly, I also don't want to rush things."

Ron nodded. "I understand," he caressed her cheek. He stood up, ruffling his hair. "So do you want to give the spell another go?"

They practised until Ron had to leave. Before leaving, he pecked her swiftly on the lips, which still made her blush slightly. She then got started on the Skiving Snackboxes.

oOo

"Harry! Are you heading home?" Mr. Weasley said.

"Oh no, Ron asked me to check on Hermione if he wasn't back by six."

"Funny, the boy asked me the exact same thing."

"Leave it to me then; I'm sure Mrs. Weasley would be delighted to see you home early for once."

"If you're sure. You know, she wants you to call her Molly, or mum even." he added with a smile.

"Hard to break the habit, I suppose." They reached the fireplaces in the Atrium.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Harry." Both Mr. Weasley and Harry left the Ftrium, landing in different living rooms.

"Hermione?"

He heard her speak something about waiting a second. "In here, Harry." She'd recognised his voice; he felt proud and hopeful. "Something only we know?" Her wand was raised.

"Well I'm not sure if Ron's told you, but you turned into a cat in our second year." She cringed slightly.

"Do you have to remind me again? Two seconds, I'll tell my mum to ring back later." She picked up the phone from the bed but before she had a chance to say anything, her mum had started speaking. "Mum, I know, but it's just not convenient if I come over. I can't apparate anymore." Harry held up his hand quickly.

"I can." He smiled. "Do you want them over or to go there?"

"Can they come here? I don't want Ron to get back and panic.

"Sure, I'll get them over. Might wanna let your mum know I'm popping in." he replied with a shy smile. Hermione explained the situation to her parents and finished the phone call.

"Thank you, Harry; you're a lifesaver!"

"No more than you." He laughed.

"So how come you've come instead of Ron?"

"He hasn't finished; they're staying for a bit longer, though he should be back before midnight. Just a bit delayed so their waiting for the next opportunity." He told her ambiguously.

"Right, and he told you to make sure I was alright?"

"Yup, and Mr. Weasley."

Hermione sighed, "He did, did he?" Harry eyes widened at what he just slipped.

"I'll go and get your parents then." he said, hoping to distract her. She nodded in approval.

Her mother had made roast chicken and, with some help from Harry, managed to reheat it for their dinner. The four ate, conversing about strange topics and Hermione saw how comfortable and accepting her parents were of her friend. Harry had invited Mr. Granger to watch a Quidditch match, seeing as he had free tickets to Ginny's Holyhead Harpies matches. They discussed politics, which was something that baffled Ron, and the muggle world.

Soon it was nine and Ron had not returned though Harry took her parents home. Harry insisted on waiting for Ron.

"Seriously, I don't mind waiting up; if you're tired, you can go to sleep. I won't make a noise. Besides, I need to return the favour. You two waited up loads of times for me."

"I am quite tired," she yawned. "I'll get ready for bed and read my book. Not a peep from you Potter." They laughed and she revelled at how comfortable she had become with her old friends.

oOo

Ron's feet landed; he coughed the soot out of his lungs and shed his robe. He saw Harry asleep on the couch.

Ignoring his friend, he tip toed into Hermione's room. She was lying on her side; he walked over and brushed the curls from her face, kissing her cheek.

"Mm Ron." He grinned widely. "You're back."

"Yeah, I missed you." She rolled back.

"Sleep now." She murmured from her slumber, moving her hand over the empty mattress.

Ron's eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

She grunted affirmatively, and that was the last response he received. Feeling on top of the world, he changed quickly, dumping all his clothes on her floor and casted a hasty cleansing charm, before tucking up beside her.

"RON!" Hermione gasped, sitting upright. "Ahh." She moaned, clutching her head. There was a bright flash and it felt as if something was working its way through her mind.

"Are you alright?"

"What do you think?" she replied morosely.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice filled the hallway.

"I'm fine, go home!"

"Harry, I've got it mate." They spoke at the same time.

"Are you sure?" He asked, concerned and also confused why both voices were coming from the same room. Didn't Ron tell him he was staying in the other room...

"Yes!" Harry accepted his defeat, knowing that Ron was capable of dealing with Hermione and Flooed into Grimmauld Place.

"I'm remembering things, Ron."

"What?"

"I said I'm remembering things."

"I heard you; what things are you remembering?"

"I just remembered the Yule -" she closed her eyes as another flash fluttered by her eyelids. "Ball. And just now, I remembered the ingredient list for Polyjuice Potion."

"Bloody fantastic." She looked up at him and frowned.

"What?"

"You have - you have lipstick over your cheek!" She disgustedly pointed out.

"Huh?" He wiped at his face, pink evidence rubbing off onto his hand as Hermione slid out of the bed. He grabbed her arm as the realisation hit him like a ton of bricks.

She already felt insecure but Ron had kissed someone else. He didn't want to wait for her. _Did he even go into work?_

"Hermione, it was nothing. Honestly, that girl from The Prophet did it. I pushed her away the second she did it. I don't want her. You have to believe me." he explained.

Hermione's knees buckled. "You should sit down," he pulled her back onto the edge of the bed.

"Information overload." Ron wondered whether she was talking about her head or what he had told her. "Did you kiss her back? Was this the –"

"She practically jumped me like Lavender." Ron scalded himself for bringing that up again; he had a tendency for putting his foot in his mouth.

"Like the first time? We both know how that turned out." She scathed.

"Look, I don't care about them. I love you." She groaned and Ron carefully rubbed small circles on her back. "Hermione, what did you remember?"

"The time when you first told me you loved me." At that moment, she realized her mistake about accusing Ron of seeing someone else. "I'm sorry." She burst into tears. Ron pulled her to his chest.

"Don't you dare apologise." He told her sternly. Every few minutes, she would get a flashback: the first time they met, the time they visited Hogsmeade, brief encounters in Grimmauld Place, some of his goofy grins, small touches at Hogwarts and, most horrible of all, Ron leaving her.

She told Ron about every detail she saw, and he listened carefully, making sure not to let his mind wander. He nodded his head every now and then, in understanding, and smiled occasionally, making witty comments about what a prat he was.

"I am so sorry for leaving you, 'Mione." He kissed the crown of her head.

"Don't you dare apologise." she repeated his words, into his flannel pjamas, now slightly wet from her tears. She knew she was being overemotional, but she was so glad to finally remember. Her flashbacks became shorter and further apart; her final one was the first time they made love. She blushed as she saw it and as Ron watched her. It made her navel tingle and it felt wonderful knowing Ron was so gentle with her; it made her adore him even more. She had trusted him and she trusted him now.

"Come on, spill the beans. What's so embarrassing?" Ron asked when she remained silent. "The time you turned into a cat?" She shook her head. "The time I walked into the bathroom while you were having a shower at the Quidditch World Cup?"

"That happened?" He nodded.

"'t was bloody mortifying. I didn't stop getti -. Are you going to tell me?"

"The first time we did it."

"Did what? Oh!" Ron recalled the night; he remembered every little detail. He'd read a book and prepared everything just for her, after all she deserved the best he could offer.

An awkward silence occurred and Ron's yawn broke them both out of their thoughts.

"We should sleep; we can discuss this tomorrow, Ron." She picked up her wand, and for a split second, Ron though she was going to hex him; instead she casted a cleaning spell on his face and lied down. For once, Ron wanted to discuss things rather than leave them but as Hermione had definitely signalled the end of this conversation, he entwined her fingers into his and brought her hand to his mouth, kissing her hand gently.

oOo

Hermione couldn't sleep for a good part of the night, despite being emotionally exhausted. She spent her time awake rewatching her regained memories, studying the relationship she shared with Ron though this glimpses into the past. She watched him sleep with slight enthusiasm; it was interesting. He mumbled a lot in his sleep and he looked incredibly peaceful. He breathed quite loudly and she watched the rise and fall of his chest mesmerised. His hand held hers loosely but she appreciated the gesture. She looked at the man in her bed, no their bed, and she knew exactly what she had been trying to find out and even the smallest of details intrigued her.

oOo

The following morning, Ron rolled over, his arm searching the mattress for Hermione, but he found it to be empty. Groaning, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, not ready to start the day this early.

Hermione had gotten up at the crack of dawn, her head full of thoughts, even more than the usual. She was currently editing a lengthy letter to Neville, firstly to ask for more potion and secondly to provide a detailed report on how her recovery was coming along, something she thought would help him if he did try and produce the potion on a commercial basis.

Just as she had finished her second paragraph, Ron peered over her shoulder, kissing her cheek.

"Not Vicky, eh?" he cheerfully remarked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and dipped her quill into the ink pot.

"Good morning then?"

"Hmm," she put her quill down and turned around. "Better, you know I went with Viktor to the ball because I was flattered that an older Quidditch star wanted to go with me and the boy I wanted to go with hadn't plucked up the courage to ask me." She looked at him pointedly. "We were only pen-pals and we never snogged." She leaned forwards and kissed him very briefly. "That, if I recall correctly, was what you're jealous of. Also, please go brush your teeth; surely you know I can't stand morning breath?" Ron gave her a less than innocent shake of the head and grin so she smiled before adding, "Once you're done, I have something to discuss with you after breakfast." Ron gulped nervously before running off to get ready.

Ron looked at Hermione expectantly over the table. Their plates had been set aside and she was nervously tapping her fingers. Ron drew a hand through his hair.

"So... is this about last night?" he asked, hoping to set the conversation into swing. Hermione looked up, finally. Brown meeting blue.

"Yes," she replied in a quiet voice, before clearing her throat and clarifying he answer. "You see I didn't sleep very well with all the new found information I had to process." Ron wondered why she was being so formal; she hadn't grown uncomfortable with him because of her new revelations. Had she finally realised she would be better off without him?

"To make matters more confusing, the Daily Prophet arrived and guess who was staring at me on the front page?" Ron shrugged and she summoned it swiftly from the kitchen.

Beneath the headline, "RON GETS IT ON" was a picture just as the doors in the lift opened of the young journalist kissing him. Ron gasped; he had completely forgotten. "Sodding hell! There's nothing going on between us, Mione. I swear to Merlin! I'll get that bloody -"

"As you've already stated and I think it's quite coincidental that someone happened to be standing there with a camera, unless it was staged." Ron nodded in agreement with her theory, putting the paper down. "So I've been thinking about my memories and mainly about you, seeing as I'd spent a good majority of my life with you and -"

"You've realised how much better off you'd be without me." Ron interjected overlapping her in a small belittling voice, laced with insecurity.

"I finally came to a conclusion. What!? Absolutely not. Can you just hear me out before jumping to conclusions?"

"Sorry, carry on." He looked down at his hands on the table.

"As I was saying, I've come to a conclusion. While it is slightly irrational," she slid her hand across the table and took one of his hands in hers. He looked up at her searching eyes, "I feel that I can trust you," A wide grin spread across his freckled face; he didn't expect her to continue. "And it seems that I am falling in love with you again."

His heart jumped out of his ribcage, she wasn't breaking up with him and he heard the words he thought he wouldn't hear again... "I'm a lucky bloke then." He smirked and she went to swat him with her free hand. He caught her hand, bringing it to his lips, "I love you too," he replied softly. "I'm so glad that the feeling is mutual."

"Yes, so while I trust you fully, I don't expect to see my -" she hesitated and Ron arched an eyebrow. "I don't expect to see you, on the front page locking lips with some other girl."

"It's not going to happen again." He replied seriously, walking around the table not letting go of her hand. "These lips belong to you," he leaned in and let her reclaim his lips. Her arms slid boldly around his neck and he pulled her closer to him, his hands now resting on the small of her back. Her lips parted on their own accord and the kiss grew from sweet to passionate.

"My eyes!"

"Do you see this every time you come over, George?"

They pulled apart, quickly yet reluctantly, to see two redheads covering their eyes in a dramatic manner.

"Grow up, you two." Ron told them goofily.

"If we're not wanted, we can leave. I just wanted my friend to tell me her opinion on wedding music!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Stay," the brunette said, untangling herself from Ron's arms. "Just give me a second." She flicked her wand and the dishes flew to the sink and proceeded to clean themselves. "George, the boxes are down there." She pointed and motioned for Ginny to sit on the sofa, before settling beside the younger girl and falling into a conversation about romantic music.

"Ron, did'ya see the Prophet today?" Ron grimaced. "So?" Ron shrugged his shoulders. "She didn't say anything?"

"No, she knew before. Saw the lipstick on my face when I got in."

"Doesn't miss a beat, does she?" George chuckled. "You're never gonna get away with anything. I guess we interrupted your make up session eh?"

"I guess," Ron ran a hand through his hair. "She told me, she said that she feels like she loves me, George." Ron breathed out shakily. George watched his brother, overcome with about a thousand emotions. "She thinks she loves me," he repeated gleefully, more to himself in shock. George snorted.

"Oh Merlin, she's fallen for you twice!? We knew she was barmy, that girl." Instantly diffusing the tension, despite the reference to Fred; this didn't go unnoticed by Ron, who pushed George playfully. "At least it didn't take five years this time round, mate." George quipped, ruffling his younger brother's hair.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review! WMAL<p> 


	17. The Light

Hi everyone, remember me? I apologize profusely for the delay in updating but I had to revise this chapter a good number of times with my beta before I gave it the green light to be published. I had aimed for this to be published on Ron's birthday but sadly missed the target, but Happy Birthday to our favourite ginger anyway. Again, thank you to those that read and review and my fantastic beta, ObsessedRHShipper.

Without further ado, here is the new chapter.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER SEVENTEEN<p>

It had been three days since Hermione had confessed her inner thoughts and Ron was still walking on cloud nine like the first time round. Harry recognised this high, and had quickly pulled aside his ginger friend to ask him what the good news was. Ron, wanting to keep this newfound information to himself, simply replied that he didn't have anything to tell with a smirk, leaving a disgruntled Harry to play detective. Ron wanted everything Hermione had to offer just for himself; in some ways, this was selfish but she was his. Not in a completely possessive way, mind you, but he had given his heart to her completely and hoped that she could return it. Of course George knew but Ron had quickly told him not to say anything, in case everyone got their hopes up for Hermione to remember everything, recalling their conversation before. He definitely had upgraded his emotional range but he really wished Hermione would remember everything. Since the memory loss, it was as if the foundations of their relationship were gone and he had to hold them both up.

Hermione had begun to worry about whether Ron was still interested in her, and as infatuated as he claimed. Her reasons being that she had been the one to initiate all contact and he kept pulling back. These things niggled at the back of her mind but she dismissed them, especially as she recalled her recently rediscovered memories.

oOo

I've remembered a small number of events yesterday, which completely overwhelmed me and kept me up all night. Things mainly revolved around Ron including the first time we met (well that also included Harry); the tense moments in Grimmauld Place; the first time we confessed our love to each other; and the first time we made love. In addition to that, I remembered the time he left, but I'm quite sure that if I forgave him the first time around, there should be no grudges to hold. I revelled in my new, yet old memories and I think Neville's potion has been doing wonders to my mind. I wrote him a letter and I hope that my trial of it lets other people benefit.

I confessed my feelings to Ron. I also found lipstick on his cheek and the corner of his mouth, but I've learnt to trust him and I don't feel he would do something like that, I really hope not anyway; I've known him for half my life and if these diaries and memories are anything to go by, he's a very loyal person. The tension between us was killing me, so I 'accidentally' summoned him into me, though I don't think he really minded. It turned into a heated snogging session. Boy, he is a wonderful kisser, not that I have much for comparison but it really does make my stomach flutter - I feel like a silly schoolgirl fawning over a celebrity! He renders me speechless sometimes and is such a gentleman.

His absence when he goes to work makes me feel empty, and if anything, I've learnt that absence does make the heart grow fonder. Well, I have to finish my boxes for George, so I'll write more details later.

oOo

Now, into the first week of September, he made a mental note to buy her a spectacular present for her birthday. Last year he got her a bracelet and a quill, something practical yet wonderful she had appreciated a lot according to her letters. He would do it straight after work; he had learned not to leave important things like this to the last minute, like last Valentine's Day.

Ron had an extra meeting that day that overran into his lunch, rendering him unable to pop home, once again. He did send Hermione a brief note explaining his absence, and a chocolate frog. Paperwork and meetings were his least favourite things about his job. He would rather be planning and carrying out raids. But because he had three Aurors occupied protecting his home, he didn't want to grumble about picking up the slack.

Shortly after his quick lunch in the Ministry cafeteria, he started on the piles of paperwork building up in his office, filling in forms about recent raids, and writing down the details. As he put his quill down, to have a drink from his flask, he looked at the picture on his desk, smiling to himself. Almost nothing, not even his dreaded paperwork, could spoil his mood.

He returned to his paperwork, filling them at a speed Hermione would have been proud of. Then it happened, he felt a scorch around his finger, the fourth finger on his right hand. There was no mistaking what or why. Standing up immediately and throwing the quill down, he yelled, "Harry?" Someone replied that he was still out, so he quickly shouted, "Megan, backup, now!" As he exited the door, the girl who became an Auror the year before followed. She understood that it was serious, since in training, they learned never to cry wolf.

Waiting for the lift to arrive seemed to last a lifetime, but he got the lift monitor to give the Aurors priority by taking him and Megan to the Atrium first. After a quick brief in the lift, they'd apparated, Megan side-alonged into his flat.

The front door had been blasted to smithereens, with a powerful Bombarda spell. The sofa had been upturned and had a lovely new scorch mark; the vase of roses had been smashed. Ron's eyes widened but he restrained from making any noises that could give away their position. His heart thumped inside his ribcage and he wondered if Megan could hear it. He cast a quick Homenum Revelio, revealing that there were five people there, excluding themselves. That meant there were four attackers against one almost defenceless witch.

In the living room, a person lay face down unconscious. Megan quickly charmed ropes around the limp body and stealthily walked past. They found Hermione's smashed remembrall and another body, Goyle, on the floor in the hallway, unconscious and lying in a pool of sick.

_Hermione had used the pranks from George on these intruders?__ Where the hell was she though?_

A quick look in the bathroom showed it was empty. After he shared a glance with Megan, she cast a disillusionment charm on herself; he opened the door to the bedroom and burst in, Megan at his back. Hermione sat gagged on a chair, with tape and rope around her arms and legs. She widened her eyes startled and shook her head, looking towards the door. Ron turned around, "Nothing there," his wand was raised, ready to fight. He hated seeing Hermione seeing so helpless, but he knew there were two more people in their apartment. Ron took the tape off her mouth with one hand and cut the rope from her wrists while keeping an eye out. She began freeing herself.

"Ron, they've got invisibility charms on, the ones you've told me about." Hermione whispered.

"Show yourselves, you cowards; four on one is hardly fair." He taunted, now fully ready.

Ron heard a crash from the hallway, and he cautiously looked out. He heard the beginnings of "Stupefy" and tried to cast a Shield Charm behind his back, but it was too late; he had been stunned in the back. Hermione watched as someone sent a quick stunning spell with vague accuracy, as they were both under the disillusionment charm. Hermione hurried in her attempt to untie her legs, struggling against the tight magical knots. They both sent spells back and forth, hitting their wardrobe and pictures on the side. Then a yelp of pain was heard, from whom Hermione couldn't be sure, before the splitting sound of breaking bone, and another Stunning charm. Suddenly, someone grabbed her shoulder and she felt as if she was squeezed down a thin tube.

oOo

"Ron? Ron, are you awake?" It was his mother.

"Where am I? Wait, where's Hermione?" He lifted his heavy eyelids to peer at his mum.

Mrs. Weasley answered, "You're at St. Mungo's, Ronnie." She ignored his second question, causing him to look around the room for answers. Only his dad and Ginny were here. Hermione wasn't here. Ginny looked like she'd been crying, Mr. Weasley grimaced at him and the three exchanged looks over the bed.

"Someone better tell me what the hell is going on!" He raised his voice, punching the mattress, not wanting to be treated like a little child. He had a horrible feeling in his gut that something had happened. He turned with worried eyes to each person.

"Ron, don't swear."

"Dad? Ginny?" He asked, knowing his mum wouldn't answer him.

"You see, Hermione, well you see son -"

"She was taken, by those people." Ginny blurted out. Ron sat up, but his head pounded and there was a stabbing pain in his chest. What had happened?

"I need to find her. Get me out of here now, Dad." Trying to swing his legs from beneath the bedsheet, his ankle was in a high amount of pain.

"They're looking for her already. Harry, the Aurors, George, Percy and Bill. Neville is helping too."

"I need to be out there." He gritted through his teeth, his feet touching the cold floor. He'd lost her, again.

"Ronnie, you won't be able to help in this state. You need to focus on recovering and as soon as you're fit again, you can help. I'm sorry about the situation and I do want her back with us, but the Aurors are looking for her already."

Ron stood, with some difficulty ignoring his mum; the bottle of skele-gro indicated he'd broken a bone and he'd bet his money on his ankle and ribcage. Room still spinning slightly, he struggled to hop past his family, who managed to stop him. Intent on finding Hermione, as the events flooded back into his mind, he remembered about Megan.

"What about Megan?"

"She's in the next room, fractured hand, and concussion." Ginny replied, monotonously.

"I need to ask her what happened." He decided.

"She's already given a statement to the Aurors son. Sit down and let the Aurors do their job."

"Aren't I an Auror? Isn't my job to look after Hermione?" he asked, pointedly, running a hand through his hair, his other holding onto the edge of the bed.

His mum sighed, and his dad placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Yes, but with that ankle, you're not fit to work. You've done a great job. You have done so since you and Ginny were little, and you looked after Harry and Hermione in our world," His dad glanced at his mum, "Right now, you need to recover before you can help her. Now lie back down. Ginny, could you fetch a healer?" "Sure dad." She replied, before slipping out of the room.

Ron reluctantly sat back on the bed. His dad was right, he was usually right. Ron knew he wasn't being rational and now that he was thinking properly, he realised he couldn't help her in this state; with a weak ankle, he could not be able to apparate successfully. Ron mulled over what had happened in his head. _ I should have cast an Anti-Apparation charm, I should have been more cautious entering the bedroom, I should have taken more Aurors, and I should have been home with her in the first place. Kingsley was right, I am too emotionally involved. _He let all the irrational and should-have thoughts fly out of his mind and tried thinking of a way he could help from the small room. He buried his face in his hands, wiping away the stray tear. That was it. The small burn from the ring had alerted him before and he could apparate there.

"I know a way to find her. I'm going to apparate there. Get a team to back me up, Dad."

"How exactly are you going to apparate like this, Ron?" His mum shrilled while his dad asked him how he was going to find her.

He grabbed his wand off the side table and revealed the ring. His dad gave him a small knowing smile. Ron remembered the little venture to the shed to ask for advice. His dad was someone he admired and he wanted the best advice.

"We have these rings that let us know if the other is in danger. They can also show us a general location, so we can apparate nearby, and are portkeys."

"Ron, are - is that an engag-"

"I've heard of them, but you can't apparate, Ron." His dad replied, conveniently, cutting off his mother. "Give me the ring and I'll get the Aurors to get going," his dad stretched his palm out.

"I can't. It won't work with anyone else. It works on love, kinda like my Deluminator."

"Yes but love doesn't have to be romantic does it. Harry and your brothers love her like a sister," his dad answered, his mum smiled warmly at his dad, though he was confused as to why.

"Okay, but I want this ring back. If it doesn't work, my Deluminator's in my pocket but I don't suppose she's called yet." He brandished the shiny piece of metal and flicked the switch, the lights in the room flying into the device. "Nope," he voiced sadly, before putting the orbs of light back.

Ginny returned with the healer moments later, who fed him a handful of nasty potions. Still furious with himself for letting Hermione be taken, he lay his hand over heart, acknowledging the new seams in his heart.

oOo

"Crucio!" She writhed in pain for a couple of seconds, then it stopped. There were a few sneers.

"We have it. Potter's mudblood!" Followed by jubilant cheers. Hermione had no way out, she was completely surrounded by a sea of dark robes. "Now we wait for Potter to turn up, and then we give the Ministry an ultimatum. Power or Potter's life." They cheered the speaker on. She glanced up, spotting a familiar face – a witch with wild dark hair and dark eyes, but she quickly averted her eyes and soon again was put through the torture. "...dark side shall be superior once again. Now while we wait, let's entertain ourselves." She braced herself as best she could, but nothing could have prepared her for the pain that jolted through her weak body. She tried to keep her mind on positive things, remembering her memories; her friends; her parents; the boys she grew up with; and the way Ron looked at her, making her feel so loved. The man who was waiting for her. The light at the end of the tunnel.

oOo

"Ron!" Harry and George burst in. "We can't use the ring. Either she's not wearing hers or it doesn't work on platonic love." George took the ring from his pocket and handed it back to Ron, who immediately slipped it back on. Feeling the slight burn on his finger. Suddenly, he wished he hadn't taken all those potions to reduce the pain. Hermione was suffering; she didn't have the option. He should be suffering with her.

"For Merlin's sake! Well what are you doing here? You should be raiding every former Death Eater's house." Ron exclaimed.

"As if we'd get the warrants. Have you checked your Deluminator?" Harry asked.

"Have I bloody checked my Deluminator. Let me think," he feigned thought, "the girl I am in love with has been taken, from my own home...have I bloody checked my Deluminator!"

"Right, stupid question." George chimed. "Have you another way to find her?"

"Yes, and I'd decided not to tell you." Ron replied sarcastically.

George held up his hands, "No need to get so sarcastic. So we wait and see if those goons have got any information."

"Yeah, they found Goyle, some Slytherin kid and Lestrange's niece. Did a good job of rounding them up."

"I'm sure I'll be able to gain publicity from this; the shop will be so busy." George mused.

"Hermione. Hermione did it."

"She didn't knock out Brian Henderson outside, did she?" Harry suddenly asked.

"What? No. She talked to him sometimes." Ron shook his head.

"Just checking, need to cover all angles. It seems Lee has been missing and may be directly involved. He didn't call and we can't find him. He should have been there with Brian. We'll get her back, if it's the last thing I do." He told him with strong determination. Ron recognised the look in Harry's eyes. The look showing him he wouldn't let his best friends down. Ron nodded silently.

"I'll keep you update, bro. Let us know if the Deluminator calls." George made his way out, with an encouraging smile. Ron failed to smile back at his retreating form. He glanced at the Deluminator.

"Come on, Hermione. You basically said you loved me." He stared at in silence, listening for her call for help. He was so focused on the Deluminator, he didn't hear Ginny enter the room.

oOo

She was living a nightmare. Cruciatus after Cruciatus. Someone even cast a tickling hex on her. The Imperious Curse was used to try and make her jump out the window, but the ringleader quickly put a stop to that.

As the Cruciatus was used yet again, she tried to remain as quiet as she could. Her screams of tremendous pain and tears only egged them on, reminding her of her last time at Malfoy Manor. It stopped and she wondered if Ron would ever find her. Would he come for her? He came back last time. He found them last time. How? She began making a list of what she knew. The ring worked; she could feel the metal on her finger. Did he not wear his anymore? It started again and she whimpered, close to giving up the will to live. She looked at the chandelier as tears flowed from her eyes, the blurry light bulbs distorted by her tears. She remembered how he called for her last time, keeping her sane and giving her the will to fight on. Then she remembered. "Ron," she spoke, her voice incredibly weak. "Ron, please."

Someone laughed at her, "Ginger ain't here now, is he," Throwing another Crucio at her. She writhed in pain, hating the feeling of being helpless and to be begging for them to stop. Her life flashed before her eyes and she called for Ron one last time, before she slumped, her heading dropping to the hard floor.

oOo

"Ron." He brought the Deluminator up to his ear, wiping away his tears with the back of his hand. "Ron, please." Ginny jumped from her seat, casting a Patronus to Harry when the tiny ball of light appeared. It floated to his heart, but he knew he could not apparate.

Seconds later, too many seconds for Ron's liking, a group of Aurors arrived. Harry was there with his brothers. "Here goes." Ron whispered as he clicked the switch. The ball of light appeared, splitting into six balls of light. Each floated into a different person: Harry, Ginny, George, Percy, Bill and Neville.

"Six balls of light, slight change of plan - side along with someone, those who don't get there, we'll send co-ordinates back. Good luck." Harry commanded, taking the arm of an Auror and vanishing on the spot. Two by two they left, until Ginny, Ron and a couple or Aurors remained. They quickly scurried out of the room, leaving the youngest Weasleys alone.

"How're you feeling?"

"I've been better, much better." Ron fiddled with the Deluminator.

"She's strong. Stronger than a lot of people."

"Unfortunately, she's got to be. I should be strong for her, but instead I'm a mess."

"Come here." She pulled him into a hug. "We're here for you, both of you. You know that, right?" Ron nodded into her shoulder. "Now we wait."

oOo

The Deluminator had taken them outside a large manor, obviously belonging to an old wizarding family. A quick check by an Auror showed it belonged to Bellatrix's niece, who they had captured. They burst in through different entrances. Duelling and defeating resistance.

Harry ran down the corridor, George on his back. He threw Expelliarmus at the moving figure at the end of the corridor. "Harry! It's us."

"Sorry, didn't recognize you there. Come on."

They approached the large oak doors silently. Joined shortly by a group of Aurors, they burst in, interrupting the meeting that was going on.

"Hello, Potter." A young man drawled. "We've been waiting for you. You've even brought company. Just brilliant." He clasped his hands and swung around in his tall chair.

"Lee?" Someone muttered in shock.

"You two-faced backstabbing git! You'll pay for this!"

"After you pay for Voldemort's downfall and for the loss of our loved ones!" There was a cheer from behind. "Crucio!" The Auror dodged the spell from his colleague. They were friends, matched in a deadly duel.

Chaos erupted. Spells were fired in every direction, wine bottles and glasses shattered on the floor while George threw different pranks around. Percy, who was doing some fancy spell work to blast an opponent back, and George were in charge of returning Hermione; the Aurors were to capture as many as they could. This wasn't the only wave of Voldemort's followers trying to gain power.

Theodore Nott threw hexes at anything that moved. Someone threw a Tongue-Tying hex at Bill but he dodged that with his quick reflexes, and shot an Impedimenta back, stopping him from cursing an Auror who was preoccupied.

Percy covered George as they made their way through the debris and the wannabe Death Eaters. As they reached the end, they cautiously made their way down a corridor, looking in each room. The majority were empty, full of empty bottles and unmade beds. Finally, they found a small form with the familiar bushy hair. George rushed forwards to scoop her up.

"Percy! The portkey."

"Go ahead; I have to help everyone else." He replied nonchalantly looking out the door they entered. Ever since he returned, Percy no longer felt superior to the rest of his family; he realised how flawed he was, and he felt that he owed them all.

"Stick to the plan, Perce." He shook his head, "She is our mission, and our brother needs her back." George told him firmly.

Percy looked down apologetically, still feeling guilty about Fred. He understood his brother's message. He took the small brooch from his pocket and they were pulled directly into the Emergency Ward.

"Get me a room! She needs help." Two healers scrambled around, causing a pile of paperwork to fall. "Today please!" Percy added, rather impatiently.

"Over here please! We reserved this for her." A short healer called out, as she walked towards them and led them to a room.

"Now, I need you two out please, " she said as she started waving her wand around Hermione. George managed to catch the end of her sentence before he walked out. "Signs of Cruciatus, physical abuse."

Another added, "She's got history of the Cruciatus." Before Percy pulled him completely away from the curtain and to the chairs outside.

"Go and tell Ron, George. I'll wait for the Healer. Hermione will be alright; she always puts up a good fight." Percy added looking towards the curtain, hoping to get the stony, worried-to-death look off of George's face.

"What if he loses her? His world would split right in half." He didn't want a situation similar to his inflicted on his baby brother.

"George, please."

"We're supposed protect him, Perce." His voice broke.

"I know," he replied, admitting defeat. "I know." The sinking feeling of failure set in again. "How about you stay here, and I'll let lover boy know the slightly good news?"

George nodded firmly and the middle Weasley walked down the corridor, without his usual sense of confidence and pride.

* * *

><p>Please read and review readers letting me know what you think about this plot twist, <em>honestly<em> makes a writer's day.

WMAL x


	18. By Her Side Again

**Hi everyone, thank you for sticking with my story despite the very strange update times. Also thank you to my wonderful beta, ObsessedRHShipper who does a wonderful job.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER EIGHTEEN<p>

"Hey Hermione." Ron said slowly. The sun filtered through the clouds and curtains, filling the plain room with natural light. "Happy Birthday. Kinda sucks being unconscious on your birthday. Remember my seventeenth? Sorry, that was kinda a stupid thing to say. I was glad you were willing to be my friend again, so glad that being poisoned was almost worth it." Ron stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. "You know, I fucking miss you. It sounds silly," he sighed, internally he thought this was pathetic, talking to a comatose patient. He didn't remember hearing anyone speaking to him in sixth year, but the Healers said it could help her recovery. "cause you're right here but you're not right here." He snorted. "Going to go mental chatting like this so I hope you like mental." He rubbed his stubble, having not shaved for the last few days. Hermione had teased him about it before, telling him he was such a 'lazy arse' before jumping him and his 'lovely peach fuzz.' It seemed everything reminded him of her.

Hermione had come from the manor, which turned out to belong to the Notts, unconscious. The healers didn't let anyone see her until she had been treated fully. George and Percy had both seen her condition though. She had bruises over her porcelain skin, blood caked in her hair and in her jeans, cuts, broken toes and a shattered mind. Her diagnosis was that some injuries were a result of her prolonged exposure to the Cruciatus curse, not just this time, and some nasty wandwork; this had caused her brain to shut down, leaving her comatosed. The healers said there was a fifty percent chance of her waking, but, even if she did, her memory would be worse, and perhaps even like Neville's parents. This completely crushed Ron, but he made an internal vow to be by her side no matter what; it was what he was going to promise when they got married and it didn't matter if he started before marriage.

Most of the opponents at the manor had been brought in. They faced a total of thirty wizards and witches, but a couple managed to flee. Amongst them were Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott and Marcus Flint, with whom Ron and Hermione had actually schooled. Each and every one wanted revenge against them, for their mother, father or other relative. Pansy had lost her father, Marcus Flint lost his older brother and Nott had lost both his parents. Lee managed to flee but the captured either told the truth on their own or were subjected to Veritaserum and the picture of what happened became clear. Lee and his cousin didn't participate in the war but wanted to gain power and dictate in a new regime, similar to that of Voldemort; they knew it was possible as they were so radical and knew there would be some willing to support them, with all the hate and resentment that existed after the war. Lee also boasted of his Auror status to bully people into joining him, and he abused his position by leading the kidnapping of Hermione. The captured gave accounts of Lee posing as Malfoy and causing the first car crash. All of them would be put on trial in the following month. Kingsley had fast-tracked the whole case, ahead of trivial cases such as Muggle interference, something that slightly bothered Ron's dad.

Harry, Percy and Mr. Weasley took turns with coming in and updating Ron on the current going-ons in the Ministry. They had requested his statement, but Ron ended up recalling the events in their flat from the hospital room. They also said Hermione's statement was also needed, to help piece the picture together. Ron retorted to the absurdity of this, "Well clearly she's been tortured; the evidence is lying right in front of us. Is the Ministry fucking blind? Didn't the bastards in Azkaban already confess?" And during his statement, he'd broken down, the guilt of not casting Anti-Apparation Charms to prevent Nott and his accomplice from apparating away, heavy on his shoulders. Of course, Harry tried to play it down; but Ron knew he was at fault and that little truth wriggled in the back of his mind during the long periods of silence in the room.

His mum had visited, every day, to bring him lunch, but Ron found he had little appetite to eat. His brothers and sister were there on the first day, but the main visitors were Ron and Hermione's parents who his father apparated over on Ron's request. Obviously they were distraught at their daughter's state.

"How did this happen? I thought you said you would be there for her?!" Mrs. Granger dug at him, through tears.

"I don't know. I'm sorry." Ron mumbled.

"Sorry doesn't mean anything as long as she lies here." she said as she stroked Hermione's hair. "You told us to let you look after her."

"I'm sorry," Ron told them guiltily. "I know I've failed her, time and time again, but this honestly will be the last."

"Honey, this isn't Ron's fault." Mr Granger spoke calmly, moving to his wife's side. "We can't argue over this; we've got to stay strong for her."

Ron gave a small thankful nod to her father, which was returned.

oOo

Everyone occasionally popped by, as much as their busy schedules permitted, but they also appreciated that Ron wanted to be alone sometimes, giving him space to think. Ron hardly left her side, only doing so to go to the loo. It had been Harry, who duly went to fetch him clothes and his toothbrush on the first day. Harry, with some help from Percy, had also repaired the flat, so it looked just like it had before.

Ron would wake up, and read the paper to Hermione, commenting about their lies and ridicule their claims about Hermione. The first day, they reported the kidnapping, but, over time, their story changed so that they reported that Hermione had staged all of this to improve her reputation and gain sympathy. Absolute crap, so he wrote a strongly worded Howler that Hermione would have been proud of and sent it to The Prophet. Sometimes he'd complete a Sudoku, sometimes he would read some of their mail to Hermione replying to the well-wishers, and at other times, he'd just sit by her side.

He felt as if she'd been gone for a while, but it had only been four months since the car crash. All he wanted was for everything to be like it was before all this happened, because without her, he felt so alone and lost. Ron had tried to get Crookshanks in, quoting their 'familiarity is good' recommendation back to them. He also thought it would make him feel less alone. When the Healers wouldn't allow the cat in their wards, his mother had to take Crookshanks back home.

Healers would come periodically, every couple of hours, checking on her vitals and giving her food through a tube or more medicine to reduce the strain on her body. The Healers would sometimes look at him with pity, but he ignored their glances and silently watched them work around his loved one. One consolation was that this time, he wasn't passed another threatening note. Her parents came, more frequently than anyone else. When it was her father, they had a good chat about anything, but when it was Mrs. Granger, the room was full of tension. Ron understood why she disliked him; after all, he disliked himself for all that happened.

Days soon rolled into weeks, and it was mid-October before Ron knew it. He still chatted with Hermione on a daily basis, sometimes twice a day, during his long hospital visits, but his hope that everything would go back to normal was very slowly dwindling away with each passing day. Ron visited her day after day; taking her fresh flowers from the Burrow garden for her vase each week. He now slept at their home, which was empty barring for Crookshanks and Pig.

One morning when he was watching daytime TV and finishing up some boxes for George, seeing as the Ministry wasn't paying him for all the time off, an owl tapped on the window. It was a ministry owl from Kingsley. The letter asked him to return to work the next week, if he was up to it. He knew that he'd have to return to his life sometime, but he had hoped Hermione would have been returning with him. If he returned to work and was sent on a mission, what if Hermione awoke when he wasn't there? He knew deep down that Hermione wouldn't want him to waste his life by spending it waiting on her; she would want him to do something worthwhile. So with that in mind, Ron sighed and grabbed some parchment from the drawer.

_Kingsley,__I am up for coming back. I will report for duty next Monday. __Ron_

oOo

On Sundays at The Burrow, everyone looked out for him, being careful not to mention Hermione. The only ones who didn't were his dad and George, who would bluntly ask, "How's Hermy doing?" To which everyone would give him warning glares and Ron would mumble a reply. He left early, not really liking how everyone sat on the armchairs with significant others. After the long fly home, he found a nice bottle of Firewhiskey, but even that didn't numb the pain. He conjured up a punching bag. "I hate everyone." _Punch_. "I hate this." _Punch_. "I hate myself." _Punch_. _Punch_. Ron punched away his never-ending frustration, screaming and shouting at the red bag until he was drenched in sweat and tears. His knuckles were sore but it was nothing compared to the heartache. He let out all his emotions onto the punching bag, before falling into a disrupted sleep, plagued with nightmares. Sometimes it was Malfoy Manor, where he didn't save her in time; sometimes it was their fifth year; but more recently, it was what he didn't see that his imagination tortured him with - all the what-ifs.

His return to work was mediocre. Again, the looks of pity, apologies and half-reassurances made him feel horrible. It was also the first time he saw Megan again, bringing the nasty memories of that day back.

"Hi. I'm sorry I haven't been to see you sooner, but I hope you're alright."

Her blue eyes darted from her parchment, slightly surprised. "Oh, hi Ron. It was nothing. No need to thank me because it was what I signed up for. I should be sorry. I wasn't thinking properly, I should have acted quicker."

"It's not your fault. So I suppose I'll see you around, yeah?" Ron replied, ending the conversation that he found awkward.

"Sure thing."

He worked harder than he had ever worked, throwing himself headfirst into work. He volunteered to train the new recruits, volunteered to do career speeches at Hogwarts and did extra patrols in Knockturn Alley on top of his cases. The career speeches were awkward at times, but the Hogwarts students knew that he was not there to discuss his private life. They respected him due to his own reputation and not just because he was Harry Potter's best friend. They asked him how to become an Auror, how hard the training was, the typical cases, about Hogwarts and subject choices. Ron simply answered them the best he could and because he had been in their shoes, he knew what to say. He had a lot on his plate, but he welcomed it.

"Oi, Ron. Me and Harry are going to the Leaky Cauldron next Friday, you up for it?" George asked through the Floo.

"Sorry, George. I said I'd do extra patrols in Knockturn Alley. Maybe another day?" Ron replied.

"Come on, little brother, you're always pulling the extra shifts and everything. When can we go out like we used to?"

"I don't know. I'll find time and let you know, okay?" Ron compromised. "Besides, I see you on Sunday; you're just too busy with Percy doing stuff for your store expansion." He rolled his eyes.

"I'll tell you, if you want, when I see you later, Ron. I need some celebrity endorsements." He teased before ducking his head out of the fire.

For Ron, throwing himself headfirst into the work was the only way to ignore the hole. He'd forget about everything.

oOo

"Ron, what do you think we should do?" Harry asked him, "We can't get married while the maid of honour is in a coma. I mean, I asked her to give me away; I can't get married without her."

Hermione's comatose state was still a sore point to Ron, but he managed to keep his emotions in check. "But you've already planned everything?"

"I know, but I don't want Hermione to miss this, just like I wouldn't want to miss yours. It wouldn't feel right, but she's like my only family, my sister, and I know Ginny feels conflicted over wanting to get married and wanting her best friend there. Even when Hermione didn't remember much, Ginny was still excited that she could plan. Aren't maid of honours supposed to plan their hen nights too?"

"No idea; I haven't planned anything for you yet." For Bill's wedding, Charlie had planned a great night out in the orchard, and as best man, Ron knew he had to come up with something.

"Oh, great." Harry tapped his fingers on the wooden table. "That could be good though, if we do postpone."

"_We_." Ron emphasised. "You should be telling Ginny all this; I mean, it's her wedding too. Though I know Hermione wouldn't want you to postpone because of her. She'd want you to be happy. I know she would."

"I know but -"

"Listen, we don't know when Hermione will wake up, so I don't want you or Ginny, wasting a moment. I wasted too much time; I don't want you doing the same thing. What if she doesn't wake up for another year? Another five years? Are you going to wait that long? That'll just make Hermione feel guilty when she does wake. Just have an extra party for her when Hermione does come around. Don't keep Ginny waiting any longer," Ron playfully poked Harry, "She's been planning this since she was a little girl, and a girl only has so much patience with these things." He smiled, wistfully.

That ended the conversation. But later that week, Ginny came to him crying about the same things: how she wanted her maid of honour there, how she missed her best friend and how her best friend should be at her wedding. Ron hugged her, telling her how he missed Hermione too, before repeating what he told Harry. He told her to ask someone to step in; they wouldn't replace Hermione but merely help with the rest of the jobs that needed to be done. Ron told her to discuss it with Harry too, to see what he thought, and Ginny wiped her face with the back of her hand, before going on her way.

Ron, with some help from George, had planned a stag night for Harry. All he really had to do was find a venue and tell people where and when to come. He chose the backroom of the Hogshead, as it was the quietest. George suggested fancy dress, which is why Ron was currently dressed as Superman. After Ron told him about going as Martin the Mad Muggle, his dad had suggested it because his dad thought it would be more interesting and a tribute to Harry's muggle roots. He invited a lot of DA members, the majority being Gryffindors, as well as his brothers.

"This is brilliant, Ron," Harry, dressed as Batman, clapped his shoulder. "Thanks for planning this."

"It's what mates are for." Ron shrugged at him, handing Harry another butterbeer from the bar. George jumped over, dressed as Harry, the boy saviour.

"Batman, are you up for a duel?"

"I'm afraid I can't do magic." Harry quipped, slightly tipsy.

"A drinking duel, my friend. Come on, everyone's waiting. Ron, you too." George said, leading them to a table occupied by Seamus, Lee Jordan, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Dean and Neville, Ernie, Justin and Justin.

"Great costume, Seamus," Ron laughed, at his green hat and leprechaun costume.

"I didn't know, wha' else I could dress up as!"

"First a little toast, to Harry!" Bill raised his voice and his drink. "Look after Ginny or face the gruesome consequences." Then the other Weasley boys cracked their knuckles or flexed their arms. Everyone laughed, and Harry pulled a scared face. "To Harry!" They all took a drink. "Now for the games!"

"Boys, be quiet. Dice game, the one we did at Hogwarts," George announced, pulling dice from his pocket.

Everyone had to pick a number, and if the dice landed on that number, they either took a drink or had to answer a question honestly.

Everyone called out a number, and George rolled the dice, and everyone took a drink.

"You're losing your freedom, Harry," George chimed.

"She's got a temper too," Ron added.

"I know, but - I love her alright?" Everyone laughed at the slightly embarrassed Harry, but said nothing.

After about ten rounds, Seamus, Ron, Harry, Justin and Percy were starting to get drunk.

"Fixed dice?" Bill whispered into George's ear, but he simply grinned. The dice would choose the most common number called.

"Anyone want to do a truth yet?" They all protested. "Come, on Bill. Can't go home drunk; what would Fleur say?" He shook his head, his ginger locks swayed as he did. "Ronnie?"

"Whazzat?"

"Do you want a truth?"

"Nothanks." He slurred slightly.

"Suit yourself! The drinks continue!"

At half past two, Aberforth kicked them out, saying he didn't want to serve any more as the majority of them were drunk, and it was way past his closing time. So, a bunch of drunken boys stumbled onto the street. Percy who had tried to be responsible was sick as soon as the fresh air hit him. No one could apparate, so luckily Percy had the forethought to get a portkey home.

"Portkey's in my pocket." He pulled them out in a small drawstring bag. There was a small trowel which would take them back to The Burrow.

So the Weasleys waited until everyone had gone home, and then took the Portkey to the Burrow.

They climbed up the stairs, quite loudly, prompting Mrs. Weasley to come out of her room.

"You're all back." She smiled through the dark. "You better not have hangovers tomorrow. I want you all up bright and early to help me get everything ready for next week. Goodnight boys," she gave each one a hug and peck on the cheek, before going to get a drink. The boys exchanged frustrated glances before going to their rooms, each falling asleep as soon as soon as their head hit the pillow.

oOo

"Ron, wake up, son." Mr. Weasley gentle shook his scarred arm. Ron groaned. He shook his head trying to rid of the blinding light and buzzing. "I have the Hangover Potion for you," he told him, "so drink that and I'll accompany you to St. Mungo's as it's nearly one. Your mother decided you could do with a longer rest than everyone else, and they're already helping her degnome the garden, and clean every surface and nook."

"Bugger," he sat up, taking the offered potion and downing it in one. "Give me ten minutes, dad."

After being hassled by his mother to eat something and his brothers for not helping, he finally arrived at St. Mungo's, ten minutes late.

"Sorry I'm late, Hermione." Ron visited her at the same times every day, once during his lunch and once in the evening. His dad came along sometimes, to keep him company or just to let Ron know he was there. "Had a hangover from Harry's stag do." The one-sided conversations were still strange to Ron. "But I wasn't sick like last time; Percy was though," he smiled. "I'll miss you at their wedding, I won't have anyone to dance with, or share it with but I'll have fun for the both of us, yeah?"

From across the bed, his dad smiled proudly at his son who was coping so well with everything. Ron took Hermione's limp hand in his. "So at the wedding, I'll take lots of pictures so you can see what it's like."

"Ron, you could use a video recorder!" His dad exclaimed.

"A what?"

His dad smiled. "Video recorder, it records everything. Like one long picture but with sound too! And Hermione will be able to see everything."

"Wicked. Have you got one?"

"No, not yet, but the Grangers probably do. We could ask them after this before we bring them here." Ron nodded.

"So we'll get this video recorder and record everything for you to see. Like a Pensieve memory but without having to extract the memory I guess."

"I didn't tell you yesterday, but you're the first person I'm telling. I got promoted. I've got my own little team and now I can be in charge of the cases. Harry was a little gutted to be losing me from his team, but he said I deserved it after all the extra work I've been doing."

Ron ruffled his hair. "I've got to work later on, so I'll probably get here quite late." Ron sighed. "Hermione, please wake up. Life isn't as fun without you." Ron stood and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you later, love." Picking up his jacket from his chair, his dad followed him out.

"So are we going to fetch the Grangers now?" Ron nodded without a word. It's what they did every Saturday and Sunday afternoon and Wednesday evening. "I'm really proud of you, son, not just for the promotion." His father wrapped an arm around his shoulder as they walked out, "Right let's go then!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for being kind enough to read the three thousand something words, leaving a review would be much appreciated guys :)<strong>

**WMAL x**


	19. Wedding at the Burrow

Longer note at the end as I want you to get into the story.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER NINETEEN<p>

oOo

Ron ruffled a hand through his combed hair. He checked his hair in the mirror before adjusting the blue tie Hermione had given him.

"Don't you look dashing?" His mirror crooned and Ron simply snorted and gave the mirror a wink. It had been three days since the stag do; he'd taken yesterday and today off of work to help prepare last minute decorations and run throughs. His mother had more tasks than before Bill and Fleur's even though there were half as many guests!

"Dashing indeed, though you look better in maroon." Ron ignored his mirror's backhanded compliment and walked out of his door. Harry was holed up in Percy's room and Ginny was in her own room, being dolled up for her wedding.

He'd been one of the last actually to get changed because he was one of the last to wake and because he had been speaking to Harry, who was nervous about tripping up on his vows. Ron rolled his eyes and did his best to reassure him before his mother came in, almost tearing his head off for still being in pyjamas! As if he had really had a choice! "Guests are going to be arriving soon and you're still in your pyjamas; it's almost midday for Merlin's sake, Ron. I want you dressed in fifteen minutes, you hear?" His mother had shrilled. So, he then had to wait in the long queue for a shower.

He made his way into Percy's room again, twisting the brass door handle to gain access. Besides Harry, his dad and George were occupying the room, both no doubt getting out of the long list of chores each and every one of them had been handed.

"Still up for it, Harry?"

"Of course, I won't back out now. I don't want to back out." He replied quickly. Arthur gave his soon to be son-in-law a smile. Harry fiddled with his mended wand, passing it between his fingers. Meanwhile, George tapped his fingers impatiently on the windowsill, his green tie was slung over his shoulders yet to be tied, and he had one of those water squirting flowers in his breast pocket.

George piped in. "If you do back out, leaving Ginny heartbroken, you won't be the boy who lived for much longer." Harry visibly gulped and Ron laughed at his facial expression.

"Come on, George." His dad reprimanded him lightly as he saw Harry's discomfort, though he had complete faith that Harry would never break his precious daughter's heart intentionally.

"Hey, why can't it be Ginny breaking his heart?" Ron asked. "He'd be the unchosen one!" he snorted with George and he too received a "calm down" look from their dad, who then nervously glanced over George's shoulder and out the window.

"I'm going to check that your mother hasn't spontaneously combusted, so I expect you two to behave yourselves. Harry, everything will be fine. I remember when I was about to get married; Fabian and Gideon kept teasing me because of my nerves; and my own brothers were set about doing the errands. But as soon as I saw Molly standing at the end of that aisle smiling at me, everyone else and everything they had said were simply forgotten. So you ignore these two until I come back. I do hope the press haven't wormed their way through the wards," he muttered to himself as he walked out.

Both George and Ron groaned something along the lines of "too much information, Dad." As soon as the door had shut creakily against the frame, George had pulled open his purple dragon skin jacket and produced a small bottle of amber coloured liquid.

"Liquid courage!" He cheekily grinned. George pulled out the stopper and offered it to Harry, but Ron intervened.

"You can't be serious, George," Ron reasoned.

"Well I am bloody serious. It's not as if he'll get drunk; it'll just give him a little boost. Look at him; the guy's nervous and he needs a little help."

"Didn't you hear what dad said? He'll be fine; it's just wedding er-jitters. Bill had them." Ron made to grasp the bottle, but George pulled it out of his reach. "Besides, how do I know this isn't some prank you're trying to pull on him?"

George gaped, and clutched his heart with his free hand. "You honestly believe I would sabotage his and Ginny's big day? And you know who you sound like? Hermione! She may not be here, but she's with us in spirit!" He pointed at Ron's heart.

Ron narrowed his eyes and started to retort but was quickly cut off.

"She is here, you know!" Harry blurted out. Grabbing the bottle from a startled George, he downed the Firewhiskey in one. The burning in his throat lasted for a moment before dissipating and Harry grinned and gave a small burp. "Brilliant!" George shot Ron an "I told you so" look before returning to the windowsill and glancing down at the marquee. "Thanks, George."

"You're bloody insane; you know that, Harry? First you propose to Ginny and second you down a double shot of Firewhiskey before your own wedding!"

Harry's eyes widened. "That was a double shot?!" he asked.

Ron rolled his eyes while George snorted loudly. "That's what I just said, isn't it?"

Harry glanced to George and back to Ron. "Bugger it, George! You know I'm not good at holding my liquor down!"

"Harry, are you ready? The ceremony will be starting shortly" Percy popped his head through the door.

Harry nodded and stood up, smoothing out any creases in his suit. "I've never been more ready for anything." He said clearly before ducking out of the room after Percy.

oOo

However, Harry was not as affected as he thought he would be. His nerves were calmed even further when he saw Ginny making her way down the makeshift aisle in her white wedding dress. It was a long dress with white sequins sewn on the side in a floral pattern. Ron stood beside Harry while the violins and piano played a song, and even had the rings ready at the right moment. Ron had asked Charlie to hold the video recorder for him during the ceremony, recording everything for Hermione. Throughout the ceremony, he wondered when he would get his own wedding; with Hermione hospitalised, he wasn't looking forward to much but her recovery. However he hoped that she would one day wake and walk down the aisle to become his wife. But he smiled slightly because before she was cruelly ripped away from him, she felt love again - for him.

After their vows, which left Mrs. Weasley and Fleur in tears, Harry and Ginny kissed for much longer than any of the Weasleys cared for. George had yelled, "That's disgusting; stop it you two," which received a few laughs as well as a very dark stare from their mother. The chairs were promptly cleared away to the sides and a dance floor was put in the centre of the marquee, much like Bill and Fleur's, but the whole wedding was cream and white. Another difference was that it hadn't yet been invaded by Death Eaters and Ministry workers; he'd rather there be no surprises this time around.

Dinner was served not long after the newlywed couple made their way around to the tables. Ron was seated beside Harry and George. The food appeared much like it had at Hogwarts. Half was made by his mum and half was made by a catering service that Harry insisted on, not wanting to cause Mrs. Weasley too much extra work.

There was a lot of laughter at the table and in the marquee in general. After dinner, his father made a speech that was quite brief.

"Well, Harry, you've always been like a son to Molly and me, and we are so proud today to welcome you into our family officially. I know that both Lily and James would be overjoyed to know that you're happy, as we are." He paused briefly and Ron noticed Harry rubbing something from his eye, "Ginny, as my youngest child and only daughter, we trust your decisions and we know you've made the right choice. Would everyone join me in wishing them eternal happiness?" He lifted his glass and there were cheers of agreement before everything settled down again.

Ultimately, this meant that it was his turn. He passed the video recorder to his dad before standing. He pulled out the folded parchment from his pocket. "You probably know I'm the most charming of Ginny's many brothers as well as Harry's best friend, so naturally I was picked as best man." Harry and Ginny both rolled their eyes, while George and Charlie gave an outcry. Ron smiled. "To be honest, I'm very honoured. So Ginny has pined away for Harry for years, and when she finally got out of her little rut, he decided to pine for her. Yes, it took me a while to catch on to Harry's feelings but I did catch on! It was humiliating for my little sister to have a crush on my best friend and if I remember correctly, she even sent him a valentine in our second year. I have it here." He cleared his throat before reading the valentine.

Everyone laughed while Ginny blushed. Harry pulled their chairs even closer together and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'd just like to say that they deserve this, and I'd like you to join me in wishing both Harry and Ginny the best for everything." He raised his glass of Muggle champagne. There was applause and Ron let out a sigh. Harry smiled thankfully.

Ron watched the dancing couples for a bit. After a while, he sighed and turned away, looking at the fragrant lilies in the centre of the table, butterbeer in one hand. He couldn't start drinking the Firewhiskey yet, because he didn't want to get drunk at his best friend's wedding but wouldn't mind one later. Charlie slapped him on his shoulder and sat down beside him.

"You alright, mate?"

"Yeah, could be better. Ginny looks happy." He motioned to their not-so-little sister dancing with Harry, taking the unwanted attention off him.

"She looks so different. I mean yesterday she was the little girl trying to join our quidditch games, and now look at her. They look smitten with each other. And your speech was great and well rehearsed, better than mine by far." Charlie smiled. "Mum's looking for a dance and I've already done one, Bill and Percy have done at least two each, George is avoiding mum and I've lost count of how many dad's done..."

Ron got the hint and pushed his chair back. "Alright, Charles, subtlety was always your forte." He replied teasingly. "Though I want to hear more about your new dragons later."

"Sure, little bro."

He scanned the room for his mum. She was currently sat with his dad; they were holding hands and she seemed to be trying to get him on the dance floor but he wanted to experiment with the video recorder, waving it about in his free hand.

Somehow on his way over, this girl that he vaguely recognised from Ginny's year had launched herself in front of him. "Hi Ron!" she greeted him very personally, as if they were already friends - _they weren't._ "I'm Clara, I was wondering whether you wanted to dance."

Ron looked like a deer caught in headlights; Ron didn't know what headlights were but anyone who saw him would know what the expression meant.

"Er, well I'm not a very good dancer and I don't want to step on your feet, so I er, hope you don't mind me giving this a pass." He glanced over her shoulder and saw that his mum was cautiously watching them.

"I don't mind at all, so come on." She laced her hand into his and pulled him onto the edge of the dance floor before he could object. Ron glanced at his mum with eyes asking for help.

Ron stood rigidly in front of the brunette, who had put both arms around his neck somewhat awkwardly because of the large height difference.

She sighed, removed her hands from his neck and grabbed his hands, pushing them onto her hips before her arms snaked back around his neck. She started swaying, attempting to make him sway on the spot but his feet were stuck firmly to the ground like roots of a tree. Again he racked his brain for a way to escape without being rude. His dad was recording this!

About a third of a minute later, Ron pulled his arms off of her, "Sorry. I can't do this." Clara didn't look shocked, after all Ron deduced that she knew Hermione was his girlfriend. She ran back to some other Ravenclaw girl from Hogwarts and they giggled, looking conspicuously at him. _The bloody nerve of that girl in the first place._

"Dad!" he hissed. "Hermione does not need to see that. Can you delete it?" He asked slightly calmer. "Actually leave it, because you might end up deleting everything. I'll just embarrass myself asking the Grangers tomorrow." He sighed turned to his mum. "Charlie said you wanted to dance?" His Mum's smile widened and took his offered hand. As they walked over to the dance floor, he heard her mutter something sounding like, "Hmmph crazy muggle obsession."

After he sat down to catch his breath from the four dances he was made to do, Luna was at his side with a butterbeer.

"Here you go, Ronald."

"Ah," He sighed contentedly as he took a sip, smacking his lips together gently. "Thanks Luna."

"That's quite alright, Ron. How's Hermione doing?"

"She's okay, though not much has happened since you visited. The Healers said it might take a while."

"Of course.. I know that you love her very much." She added in her dreamy voice.

"Yeah, I do." Ron found himself agreeing.

"Yes, I knew from the Yule Ball. Something was always interfering with your minds. I thought they might have been nargles but I was wrong." Ron nodded along. "Just don't give up, because I know she'll come around." She pulled out a small paper packet. "Here, take this seed before your breakfast. It'll help clear your thoughts; I can tell you're quite jumbled sometimes."

"Right, thanks Luna," he gave it a quick once over before pocketing it.

"I'll come and visit you and Hermione before I go on my expedition to South Africa, if that's alright?" Ron nodded so she smiled warmly, before sauntering off to find Neville in her bright green dress. Ron shook his head at the strangeness of the conversation and finished his butterbeer slowly. Luna and Neville had been ever so supportive and helpful. Neville had begun clinical trials for his potion, after learning that they benefitted Hermione though they made certain not to publicly name her.

It was nine. Quickly the hours flew until it was one in the morning. The majority of the guests had left, leaving just the Weasleys and the Potters. The band was packing up under the dark black blanket dusted with small stars above them.

"Mr. Potter, shall we get going?"

"If you want to," he kissed her neck passionately.

"Get a room, you two!" George yelled across the marquee.

"Don't wanna think about that, George!" Charlie slurred slightly.

"Harry and Ginny, you two better get going to your cottage. You'll need to settle in. Your bags are all packed upstairs, I presume, so, Harry, whisk her away." She smiled, happy and sad simultaneously.

"Of course, thank you for everything, Mrs. Weasley." Mrs Weasley reprimanded him again, telling him to call her "Mum." Harry nodded, pecked her cheek quickly and apparated them away, leaving the rest of the Weasleys around the large table to the side of the marquee.

"Exploding snap with stakes, boys?" A voice asked, jiggling a pack of cards.

"Arthur!" The scandalised voice of their mother made them all pivot in their seats. "Is that really appropriate?"

"Come on, Molly; it's just a bit of fun" He took his outer robe off, leaving him in a dress shirt and strode to Molly. "Mollywobbles, they deserve to let loose sometimes and what place better than home. And also, they're all adults now; you can only tell them what to do so much."

"I know. All my babies are grown up now. I can't stop you so, but as long as you promise that everyone will stay in one piece, I'll worry a little less... But you," she poked her husband in the chest lightly while smiling warmly, "remember that while you're as handsome as your sons, you're not as young as them." Mr Weasley nodded with a grin. "I'm knackered so you and the boys keep the noise down - and come to sleep as soon as you can." she added before kissing him quickly, and he smiled back at her, oblivious to their waiting sons; the wrinkles by his blue eyes creased and she hugged him tightly. He saw his sons fake gag and shook his head at them.

"Boys, I'm going to bed now, don't overdo it. I want everyone to help clean up tomorrow." She gave them all a kiss on the cheek and headed towards the back door.

"Let's get started." They nodded and watched as he quickly dealt out the cards.

George somehow won the first round, and Charlie won one before their dad won a whopping five in a row! Ron finally ended his dad's streak with a run of two that was closely ended by Bill. Percy, George and Bill were quite drunk, having won little or no rounds and having to drink after each loss.

oOo

"Good morning," he checked his watch, "Well, actually afternoon." He spoke cheerfully. "I'm alright, you? Cool, I thought so."

Ron pulled the armchair closer to her bedside. He pulled off his coat and placed it back over the chair. "I've got something for you." He lifted the brown paper bag onto his lap, and pulled out a photo frame. "'sa picture of Harry, Ginny and me from yesterday." He settled it onto the small bedside table beside the picture of them together. "There we go." He took her left hand into his large freckled one, bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of her hand.

He didn't have much to say, lost in his own thoughts and sat silently beside her, watching the rise and fall of her chest.

"I'll be bringing your parents tomorrow afternoon; they're both getting well into the Christmas spirit. Their party is in a couple of days and I'll be going alone, obviously. Oh! I still haven't finished my Christmas shopping. I know leaving it 'til the last minute is no good. I honestly have no idea what to get your parents, but I'll get something real soon, love."

He caressed her cheek with the hand not holding hers, "I really wished you could have been there today. You would have looked beautiful as usual and we could have danced all night long, but I suppose there are other opportunities." He smiled wistfully at her sleeping coma-induced form.

* * *

><p>So I hope you had a good holiday and I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I have the next chapter almost ready and the following is in the works so hopefully you won't have to wait long during this stressful exam period. It's also been a year since I started this story which is cool. So thank you for readingsticking with this story - also thanks to **ObsessedRHShipper** (who betas) and **rhmac12**, **myshafidous**, **Athenais777** and **placebo13** for reviewing. They really do motivate me and make my day.

Please leave a review, even if it's quick.

WMAL x


	20. Cold Winter Months

Apologies for the delay, but thank you for continuing to read this story. There won't be such a long delay with the next chapter, I promise. Thank you again to my wonderful beta, **ObsessedRHShipper** and to rhmac12, guest (good idea but all the time turners were destroyed in their fifth year), Athenais777 and Sam for reviewing.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWENTY<p>

Christmas at The Burrow was always a loud affair and this year was no different. Ron had finished his shopping on the twenty-third and had hastily wrapped everything up before going into the Ministry for work. Criminals didn't take holidays so the Aurors' office couldn't afford to close completely. However, Ron had a good pick of shifts and was quite happy that he wouldn't be working on Christmas Day.

He Flooed into St. Mungo's before ten to see Hermione as he had promised the day before.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione. I got you a present but as you aren't awake to receive it, I'll save it for when you do. I know we said we were going to tone down on the gifts, but I just had to buy it. Rules are supposed to be broken -" He smiled down at her and coughed. "I mean because I knew you'd love it."

He shifted in his chair, "I really hope you wake up soon, whether you remember or not. That would be the best present ever." He glanced at the time, "I wish I could stay here all day. Though I don't think everyone else will be too happy if I do. Mum said no one opens presents until we're all there. Ha, as if they have anything I could want more than you." He grinned and pushed a loose brown curl back. He leant forwards, kissing her temple, lingering for a couple of seconds. Ron had realised a while back that she had lost her scent and disappointingly now smelled like sterilisers and soap. He wrinkled his nose and sadly whispered, "Happy Christmas, love."

oOo

As soon as he walked through the threshold of the door; he was instantly met with calls of 'Finally,' and 'the slowpoke's arrived!' and the wonderful smell of Christmas dinner.

He shrugged apologetically. "Merry Christmas," he offered before his mother embraced him. Bill, Charlie, Percy and Ginny all hugged him briefly; Fleur hugged him and pecked him on the cheek, causing George to wiggle his eyebrows before laughing and slapping him hard on the back. He shared a quick nod with Harry and a smile with Andromeda. The minute his greetings were done, he was ushered by the sea of ginger, one blond and two black haired heads into the living room, amongst them was a dash of blue.

They'd sorted all the presents into piles, piles Hermione would have been disgraced to see. Ron cleared his head; he would have a good time and wouldn't spend it wallowing in self-pity.

"Ron, zat ees your pile." Fleur motioned between herself and his mother. He smiled thankfully before removing a small bag from his pocket. He enlarged the gifts using a simple spell Hermione had taught him when they moved in.

"Here, Ginny." He tossed her gift over and if it wasn't for her fast reflexes, she would have been hit in the face. She flashed him a rude gesture when their mum wasn't looking. He handed out the rest of the gifts he bought and sat down.

"Well, Happy Christmas everyone." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed and instantly everyone started unwrapping. Ron received his traditional Weasley jumper; to his annoyance, it was maroon again. Harry and Ginny gave him a muggle appliance called a toaster. He had no idea what it toasted, but he yelled a 'thank you' across the room.

Percy got him an empty leather book, in the front was a note. "To write all your brilliant ideas - (work or not)"

He glanced around for Percy. "Thanks."

"I thought you'd like something to write down tactics or plans for work, especially with your most recent promotion. If not, then quidditch plays. I hope you like it."

He was interrupted by Ginny, who thanked him for the lampshade for Grimmauld Place, which still had some bits missing.

After all the present opening - Ron looked over his gifts: a Cannons shirt from Bill and Fleur, a gift voucher and some untested new products from George for WWW as usual, dragon hide boots from Charlie, and a pair of socks and new sneakoscope from Andromeda. They went to play Quidditch while their mother finished cooking up Christmas dinner with help from a pregnant and unhelpful Fleur.

oOo

"Mr. Weasley?" The nurse asked as he was walking past to see Hermione during his short lunch break.

"Hm?" He was snapped out of his reverie and reversed back a couple a steps. "Is everything alright?"

"Well we had an unexpected visitor looking for Miss Granger, after you left last night. He wasn't on the authorised list so we asked him to seek permission and until then he wouldn't be allowed in. He claimed to be her cousin and wanted to see her for Christmas, but I checked with the Grangers and she doesn't have any male cousins."

"Right, so a random man tried to see her today when there aren't that many people around?" Ron summarised.

"Yes, essentially."

Ron whipped out a notebook from his robes, his mind whirring. "Why was I not immediately informed?"

"We were a bit preoccupied; the hospital was quite busy with all the Christmas disasters. But I assure you it won't happen next time."

"There won't be a bloody next time!" Ron growled before barely managing to push his anger aside for a second. "Did you manage to get a name? Or a good look? Any details?"

"He didn't leave a name. He said he'd come back after making the list, but we both know there's a slim chance of that. At first I thought he was one of your fans but he was acting paranoid, kept checking over his shoulder and had his hand in his pocket." Ron jotted this down quickly.

"Presumably on his wand... Okay, now a description, so height, hair colour, skin colour, clothes, rough age?"

"Slightly shorter than you, dark hair, fair skin, black robes and probably late twenties. Mr. Weasley?" He looked up, "This is very serious, isn't it? He wasn't just some enthusiastic fan trying to see her?" Hermione had had some admirers attempt to see her since she was admitted; however, security had done a good job so far.

"I'm just taking the necessary precautions to keep her and the public safe," he glanced at her name badge, "Mary, you have to let myself or Harry Potter know if he turns up again, immediately." He shut his notebook and briefly nodded at the nurse. "Thank you, by the way." before making his way down the corridor.

o0o

"Great," Harry exclaimed. "This matches the description of Joseph Lee, our traitor's brother, according to our new inmates. Speaking of which, the inmates still haven't given us details on hideouts though I think Pansy Parkinson and another witch are close to breaking, even without all the dementors there sucking out their souls."

"They just want a shorter sentence. Pretty dumb of him actually to try and waltz straight into St. Mungo's. Must be a complete idiot thinking he can pull that off with all those extra security measures in place."

"On Boxing Day, they knew we would be stretched thin over that day. But what disguise could he use? Both Lees, Marcus especially, must have known. They've got the same charms as Gringotts now albeit we did break in." He grinned slightly, pushing his glasses up his nose. "But it's incredibly suspicious as to why they would just try to walk in."

"Did you manage to get the list from the Apothecary of those buying ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion?"

"Yeah, small list, but one of them was Theodore Nott. He was alright at Potions back at Hogwarts. We asked him whether he was pouring it in that alleyway off of Diagon Alley, but he didn't answer. Lyons and I think he's tongue-tied by a Fidelius Charm." Harry adjusted his glasses again. "But we've been looking around, you know, trying to force ourselves to see it but no luck yet. Warrington has yet to receive his next 'job,' but we expect it will be soon since the majority of them are in Azkaban; he'll need a lackey to do their dirty work."

Ron sighed, "If I can help, let me know. And if you're doing a raid, I want in."

"Kingsley and Robards won't allow that; you're specifically off this case." Harry reasoned. "You know that, Ron, and you know they'll put you on suspension or demote you. I don't want that to happen so I'm not telling you. I've already told you all this, which I wasn't supposed to."

"But Hermione's in a bloody coma thanks to them."

Harry sighed. "I know but I'm not letting you get revenge; nothing will be achieved from that. Anyway, don't you need have a meeting now?"

oOo

Ron spent the majority of January and the first half of February visiting Hermione, at work or in the library researching spells. He'd rung in the New Year with his siblings, but was upset that Hermione was not there. He wanted to kiss his fiancée when the clock chimed midnight but it was not to be apparently. He set himself to researching memory charms, comas, Cruciatus curse, and restoration and healing charms. Constantly reaching dead ends in research and losing sleep over it, he fell asleep at work, prompting Robards to force Ron on a week of leave. Harry and George repeatedly told him how bad he looked and, on Sunday, his mum fussed over how thin he was becoming.

Ron decided that he could utilise this time off and dedicate it to research so he apparated into Hogsmeade and ran up to Hogwarts to borrow more of their books. From there, he Flooed into St. Mungo's and up to the room that was home to his sleeping fiancée for the last five months.

Sometimes the nurses would bring him food and snacks while he was staying there; his mum had come over twice with a large hamper of sandwiches. The days blurred into one for Ron, locked inside the little room.

He settled the bunch of tulips into the vase beside her bed.

Ron exhaled as he sat down. "I think today is Thursday and is also Valentine's Day. You said it was a commercial ploy to get people to buy things but I still wanted to celebrate it so I hope you like the tulips; I know you like books so that's - er good, because I want to finish this book before my eyes fall out."

"Still looking through these books from the Hogwarts library 'cause you said books could tell you almost everything. I hate to admit it but my research skills are horrible and reading isn't meant to be for fun." He pulled out a shrunken book and enlarged the old tome. "All the spells on memory are like the ones you've done on your parents and non - accidental occurrences." He told her, disheartened. "I can't help but feel like I'm looking in the completely wrong place." Frustrated, he turned the page and shifted to get comfortable; it was going to be a long night.

oOo

There was an owl knocking on the window. He rubbed his eyes, got up from beneath the books, opened the window and untied the letter. A birthday card from Percy. It was already March? He'd returned to work last week but still spent most of his free time researching and didn't realise where all the time had gone.

"My birthday already, huh?" He was now the same age as Hermione again and this was strangely exciting. He sat down in his chair, taking her hand. "Suppose I can take a small break," he yawned, his head lying on her bed, her hand clutched in his. The position was uncomfortable, especially since he hadn't slept at all since the previous night. He pulled back and widened the bed after a wary glance at the door. "Much better." he muttered. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and quickly fell into a deep, content sleep.

oOo

"Ron, wake up."

Ron murmured in reply.

"Ronald, if you aren't awake this second, we won't be watching the Cannons play anytime soon."

"Hermione?"

"Who else would be in your bed?" she asked suspiciously. Ron opened his eyes for the first time.

"Hermione." he said in awe. "I love you, so much." He pulled her closer to him, noticing there was no clothing between them beneath the duvet.

"I would have hoped so - we're getting married in two days!" she exclaimed.

"We are?" Ron asked dazed.

"Ron... are you okay?" She placed a hand to his forehead as he nodded before fainting.

"Ron!"

"Ron!" Someone was calling him.

"Ron?" He made to sit up but his arm was beneath a warm weight. He opened his eyes and was met by the wonderful sight of bushy brown hair. His eyes flickered shut as he inhaled and burnt this moment into his memory.

The voices start calling again and he looked up from the brown mass. Harry and his dad, okay... White walls - hospital room. The smile dropped from his face like a lead balloon.

* * *

><p>That was a nasty ending but there is light at the end of the tunnel for Ron. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!<p>

WMAL x


	21. Circles

Hi, remember me? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, exams were looming over my head. Thank you to Athenais777, rhmac12, F Maurice and Sarden for reviewing and to ObsessedRHShipper as usual who is my wonderful beta.

The title of this chapter was partly inspired by the song Circles by Passenger, as was this chapter.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWENTY- ONE<p>

oOo

Two years later

Ron had just finished his night shift at the Ministry and was making his way to St. Mungo's. He had been promoted last month and had to pull extra hours all the time. Harry had been promoted too, after an old Auror retired and Harry had helped catch the traitor Marcus Lee and Joseph Lee. His team had cornered them in an old barn; they were expecting to meet Warrington and were planning to tell him to bomb St. Mungo's. The bastards were finally in Azkaban to Ron's relief but he didn't care about them. Their capture meant nothing because the thing he did care about was Hermione and she was still in her coma. His research had come to many dead ends, and he had owled different Healers specialising in memory and comatose patients but not much had experience with the Cruciatus Curse, to his dismay.

"Hermione, wake up for the Birthday Boy?" he asked, his voice laced with hope, he'd asked her on every occasion, whether it was someone's birthday or Halloween. He lay down beside her again; he didn't do it as often as he liked. After the first time he was discovered, the nurses kept an eye on him. But they had grown to trust him, and since it was his birthday, they felt they should go away.

Hermione was thinner, if that was even possible. Her bushy hair stayed and he ran his hand through it, sighing. "Come on, Hermione. I miss you and I'm willing to bet you miss me too." He kissed her head, "Wake up soon, yeah, maybe not today but tomorrow would be nice or the day after that, or now."

As he closed his eyes, he commented, "Right, goodnight and a bloody happy birthday to me."

oOo

The sun pouring through the window woke Ron up. As he slowly opened his eyes, he noticed something.

A pair of brown eyes. Open and watching him.

"Hermione?! You're awake. Oh bloody hell." He pinched his arm in case this was a cruel dream. He had a numerous number of those over the last two years so when the pain stung his arm, his eyes widened. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came from it. "Fuck! You must be thirsty." He scrambled carefully away from her, conjured a cup, and filled it with water. He helped her sit up and slowly tipped the water. He hit the assistance button and shortly Healer Freeland came in while he entwined Hermione's fingers in his.

"Well, this is exciting news. Mr Weasley, please release her hand. Hermione, I'm not sure if you still remember, but I'm your Healer. I'll be performing some checks." She smiled towards them both, walked to the side of the bed, and started performing complex healing spells that assessed her condition. "Any pain, Hermione? Use your eyes to tell me." Hermione did so, rolling her eyes from side to side.

"Well, it seems that you are not in danger of falling into another coma; brain activity levels are above normal but everything else is fine. Your muscles will not be up to scratch due to the long period of rest, so I'll prescribe potions. Vocal chords will return soon, but again I'll give another potion to speed that up. We'll check your memory when your voice returns." She paused as she jotted down her observations. "But for now. Welcome back, Hermione." She said before she walked out to get the potions.

"Hermione." Ron grinned. "I'm so glad you're back." He kissed her forehead and the corners of her lips upturned ever so slightly.

oOo

After Hermione had consumed the numerous potions, she had fallen sleep again. She had tried to stay awake, watching Ron tentatively as he watched her. Her brown eyes searched his face. He looked older and she was unsure how much time had passed. She tried to tell him something but the effect of the potions wasn't instantaneous and instead a scratchy groan was emitted from her throat. Ron had put a finger to her lips and smiled.

He was now sending his little Yorkshire terrier to his mum so she could contact everyone about Hermione, before conjuring a bunch of tulips to place into the blue vase on the side table. He sat back down in his chair in slight awe. She had withstood so much pain under the Cruciatus curse - so much pain - yet she still woke up. While he had to wait to find out whether her memory was intact, he had long realised that any Hermione, old or young, with full memory or with amnesia, would be better than no Hermione. He stretched his hand out and stroked the bushy hair atop of her head. She let out a tiny sigh at the contact and Ron wondered yet again what their future path would be like.

He was interrupted by the knock on the door and the arrival of a healer from reception. Ron made his way across the room and opened the door where the witch informed him of the arrival of his mum and Percy. Everyone else must be unable to get away from work.

His mum embraced him, a strong embrace as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "Oh, Ron, this is wonderful."

Percy nodded at him, words unneeded. When Hermione awoke again, her voice had returned slightly and her muscles felt much better already. Ron helped prop her up against the headboard.

"Hello, Ron," she sounded quietly, "Mrs. Weasley and Percy." Mrs. Weasley immediately swooped in for a hug.

"Hermione." She smiled pulling back to look at Hermione. "So brave and so innocent. As soon as you're allowed out, you must come back to the Burrow. I don't know what they've been feeding you. Look, you're far too skinny and there's no colour in your cheeks." Ron quickly rolled his eyes behind her back, but Hermione caught the end of it and for some strange reason blushed. She tried to hide it by smiling and nodding to Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm glad you're back with us, Hermione. I think I speak for all of us when I say your presence was sorely missed." Percy added.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Perce." Ron interjected from the chair beside her bed.

"How long have I been in a coma for?"

"Just over two years," Percy informed her while Ron answered, "898 days."

"Oh." she whispered in shock. While part of her thought this was such a long time, she knew that she had heard of people who have stayed in comas for, say ten years. However, she felt guilty, causing pain to them.

"Yup." Ron replied. "A big 'oh' is right." An awkward silence filled the room briefly.

"Well, it's nearly one and I need to meet with the Minister. Shall I inform him of the good news?" asked Percy.

Hermione was unsure, so she looked to Ron.

"Sure, but don't let everyone know, I don't want a hundred reporters around here. Oh and can you let him know I'll pop in later?"

"Righty-ho, Ron. Bye Hermione,"

"I better leave as well, dears; no doubt you want a good old chin-wag. I'll bring some nutritious food for you later. Do you have a preference?"

"Anything is fine, Mrs. Weasley."

"Hermione, you call me Molly, understand. You and Harry are always so formal when we're all family." She shook her head. "I'll be back around five-thirty. You look after her Ronnie." She gave a hug to both before returning home.

"So."

"So?"

"So - so do you remember stuff from before that car accident?" he asked cautiously.

"Er... not everything. But the things I remember are muddled."

Disheartened, he said, "Well okay, we have time to sort through it."

She took his hand in hers. "I remembered some things; but with others, I can't tell whether they happened or whether I imagined them."

"You could always ask me."

"Right. Did we or did we not fall asleep in the common room in our fifth year?"

"We did. You were helping me with my Potions essay and you looked so beautiful I hardly focused on my essay." His trademark Weasley blush returned but not in its full force.

"And then the following morning, Neville woke us up." He nodded and she smiled.

"What about this. Did we go ice-skating with Harry after the war?"

"Ice skating? No. That's your imagination."

"But it seemed so real."

"Dreams always seem real, until reality is better," he spoke knowingly.

"Do you still live in our flat?" she asked tentatively.

"Of course." The corners of her lips tilted up. "Didn't want to pack your library up alone. I'll leave that to you, for when we decide to move." He added, "but we'll take one step at a time, yeah?"

"That sounds like a good idea. How is everyone? I've missed so much. Did Harry and Ginny get married?" She gestured to the numerous photographs on her bedside table.

"Yeah, they wanted you to be there, but your parents gave a video recorder so you can watch the whole thing."

"Thank you. So how are my parents?"

"Oh they're fine, still working in their dental practice, and I go round there every fortnight and they come here once or twice a week. Mum rang them using dad's telephone. They should be here after they finish work tonight; they couldn't get away sooner."

"Brilliant. I miss them. I miss everyone, especially you."

"Yeah, feeling's mutual there."

"Definitely. You have to tell me how everyone else is. How's George? Harry? Ginny? Bill? Charlie? Your dad?"

"No idea where to start. I guess I should start with..." He spent the good part of an hour explaining how everyone was and what they were doing now before his stomach rumbled. He nipped down to get them lunch and popped home to get his chessboard. After lunch, Hermione lost dismally to Ron who teased her as usual. She made the mistake of asking how the Cannons were doing and was treated to a long tirade of play-by-plays.

She listened intently for a couple of minutes before her attention began to wane over to his bright blue eyes and the way his lips moved. After ten minutes of 'listening,' she mustered up the strength to lean over and kiss him briefly on his lips. He stopped speaking and sat in shock.

"Is that the best way to stop a rambler?"

"Depends on who's rambling really."

"You're right. I don't want you stopping anyone else like that."

"And I don't want you stopping anyone like that either, so I'm glad we're on the same page."

"Back to the book analogies, are we?"

"Perhaps but what's wrong with a book analogy?" Hermione asked seriously.

"Oh nothing but answering my questions with a question, are we?"

"Yes, but you'll lose, won't you?"

"Of course, Hermione always wins, doesn't she?"

"Referring to me in third person, are we?"

"It's mature isn't it?" Ron retorted in their little game.

"I think you're definitely mature, don't you agree?"

"I agree, so have you remembered anything new or have anything to ask?"

"Well there is one thing? Would you mind answering or even better, helping me with it?"

"I'll always be helpful, Mione. What is it?"

"Would you - help refresh my memory a little?" Ron raised an eyebrow. "I can't remember whether your lips are as soft as they look." She blushed under his hungry gaze and they met midway, lips crashing together, then gently moving over the other. Ron was treating her like a china doll, his hand rested lightly on her neck as if she would shatter at any moment.

Hermione was the one to break it off, out of breath. It was a good thing she was seated; her knees felt like jelly and there were those butterflies in her stomach. "I win." She smirked.

"You cheated and I thought you were above that! But technically, I won." She raised her eyebrow. "I got a prize, didn't I? A kiss with the most brilliant person, ever." She blushed.

"Hmm, I think we'll call it a draw. Besides, I didn't cheat."

"You totally cheated, Granger!"

"No, you didn't have to comply."

"Woah, break it up. You've only been awake for a while and you're already at it!" A new voice interjected. During their bickering, they hadn't heard her parents, dressed quite casually, enter into the room.

"Mum! Daddy!"

"Hermione, we've missed you do much." Mrs. Granger exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her daughter, instantly being joined by Mr. Granger. Ron stood to let them sit down.

"How do you feel, sweetheart?"

"Much better now that you're here," Hermione grinned.

"Your perky mood hasn't got anything to do with Ron then." she asked knowingly. Both averted eye contact and Mrs. Granger chuckled. "So do you have side effects?"

"I still only have some memories back, and some other things, which seem real so it's a bit hard to sort out but I guess I'm back to normal. No physical therapy like you would in a hospital as I have potions to help recover my strength."

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm so glad you're back. I knew these Death Eaters were a nasty piece of work, but I never expected any Auror to betray their own. However, Ron here," he placed his hand on his shoulder, "assures me everything is better and that you are much safer now." Mr Granger told her as he squeezed her hand. "This boy's had a whopping three promotions in the last two years, did he tell you?"

"No, but I know he deserved them." She knew he was capable if he set his mind to something. His potential was high and that was one of the reasons she pushed him at school; well that and her infatuation. She made a mental note to ask why he hadn't told her himself.

"And, daddy, he's hardly a boy anymore."

"Oh, darling," her mother laughed. "Anyone you ever date will be a boy to your dad."

"Come on, Hayley, slip of the tongue. And technically, he is a boy. You know how I love technicalities." He smiled warmly at his wife who rolled her eyes and turned to Hermione.

"When are you getting out of here, Hermione?"

Hermione answered and found herself repeating the answer not long after Harry and Ginny turned up and again when George accompanied his mum. As the room was becoming crowded and noisy, Ron escorted the Grangers home, before visiting the Ministry. But he hardly cared now that Hermione was back. Perhaps he would take an extended holiday.

oOo

It was later that night when Ron returned to the hospital. Hermione had been warned, by Patronus, not to wait up. She found it entertaining to watch the little dog before it disappeared into silver wisps. She expected it to be difficult to wait for Ron to return, but with George telling her funny stories about their new lines of products, she found it wasn't hard at all. When Ron came back, after completing his modest pile of paperwork, George stood to go, and with a small nod, Ron thanked him.

"Only three more days and you'll be back home." He grinned, taking her hand. "How're you feeling?" He took the chair George had just vacated.

"Tired, confused, better. And yourself?"

"Definitely better than I have been."

"Happy birthday, for yesterday," she added kissing the back of his hand, "for last year, and the year before." She kissed each hand. He simply squeezed her hand in thanks.

"Come and sit beside me, Ron." She shifted over on the hospital bed. He willingly complied and she leaned on his shoulder. "Tell me why you didn't mention your promotions? Why haven't I heard much about you today from you?"

"Technically I did tell you when they actually happened," he said and Hermione rolled her eyes. "I didn't want you to feel as if I've moved on without you. It's what I felt sometimes, when you went back to Hogwarts and I was stuck selling jokes. Yes, it was fun, but it wasn't what I wanted to do. And I worry about that fact I might have changed a lot since everything happened and what if you don't like the 'new' me or what if you finally realise -"

"That you're not good enough for me? Ron, we've been through this. I don't care if you can be the world's biggest prat in one moment and then be sweet in the next moment. I'm remembering things, most things are about you - and us. That has to be worth something to you because you need to understand this and stop doubting yourself."

"But you need to know you're not obliged to stay with me because we're engaged, or because I waited two years for you, okay?" he asked nervously.

"If I wanted out, I would have already said so. I definitely wouldn't have invited you to sit here, nor would I have kissed you earlier."

"Good point," he conceded.

"Well done on these three promotions; how far up the ladder are you then?"

"Third in command of the Auror Department's Tactics Unit."

"Well-deserved, I'm sure of that." He smiled sheepishly and she yawned. "Maybe I should take my potions and get to sleep; it's what, ten-thirty already?" Ron slid off the bed and reached for her potions; he passed each one, each time patiently waiting for her grimace before handing her another. She thanked him before sending him home with a plate of his mum's Spaghetti Carbonara and garlic bread. While she didn't comment on his look of disappointment, she kissed him soundly and told him she would be eagerly awaiting his return. He gave her one of those beautiful boyish grins as he reluctantly closed the door.

* * *

><p>So it's what you've all been waiting for, she's back with the land of living. Let me know what you think!<p>

WMAL x


	22. Discovery

A/N: Sorry for the delay again, I've been trying to find a summer job. Anyway, thank you to those who reviewed and ObsessedRHShipper who betas this story and makes it possible.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWENTY TWO<p>

As the sun crept through the hospital curtains, Hermione was pulled from her slumber. She sat up with a new found strength and smiled as she stretched and yawned. After taking her many potions and help from Healer Freeland she was ready to walk again... Swinging her legs carefully over the bed, she lowered herself until they were touching the cold floor. Steadily, she put her weight onto her feet and she was standing up again! Healer Freeland watched cautiously as she led herself out the door and into the reception area. Her legs felt numb from their lack of use but her Healer had assured her they would be back to full strength soon. Grabbing a Daily Prophet, she was led to the hospital garden by her Healer who then left her to enjoy the sunshine. As soon as she sat down on a bench, she was incredibly relieved to be off her feet.

In the paper, there was more speculation about her and she snorted. A couple of people entered the garden but she paid them no attention.

"Thank Merlin! There you are!" Ron exclaimed as he sat down. Hermione smiled apologetically. She noted that she really didn't have to wait long for him to return like promised. "How did you get out here?" He frowned slightly.

"I walked," she rolled her eyes.

"I didn't know you were going to be allowed out of bed already. Anything good?" He jerked his head in the direction of the paper.

"Healer Freeland helped me this morning, though my legs feel a little numb but it should fade. There's more rubbish about me but it does say the Canon's may be getting the Firebolt brooms for their players."

"Finally, I was tempted to -"

A small boy had approached them. "Hi - hi, p-please could I have an autograph?" he asked timidly, holding a pen out.

"Sure, what's your name?" Hermione asked.

"Colin."

"We had a good friend called Colin; he was incredibly brave. Here you go."

"Mr. Weasley?" He asked and Ron took the pen. Afterwards, the boy scurried away, skipping around the corner.

"Let's get back to your room before they start coming over in the hundreds." He stood up, offering his hand. "Are you alright walking back?"

"I think so."

oOo

After spending just over nine hundred days in St. Mungo's, Hermione was incredibly eager to leave the ward. As promised by Healer Freeland, she was released three days after she had awoken. Mrs. Weasley, her own parents and Ginny wanted to help but Hermione didn't want the fuss. So she politely told them that she needed space to resettle into their flat and they had been understanding. Ron had carried her small bag and led her to the fireplaces with his hand on the small of her back and a wide grin stretched over his face.

As she landed, slightly less gracefully than she normally did, she shook the soot from her clothes and her eyes brushed over the room. Over two years ago, she had been attacked here. She shivered from the memory of that day but luckily it went unnoticed by Ron.

"Welcome home." he announced from behind her, jubilation in his voice.

"Nothing's changed," she turned around; Ron shrugged his shoulders with a sheepish grin. "Hmm, I wonder if everywhere else is this tidy?"

"Maybe we should get something to drink first? Tea, it is then." he answered before she had a chance, slapped his hands onto his thighs and made his way to the kitchen. After setting the kettle to boil the water, he looked back out. "You know, we have a sofa for a reason. You can sit down."

"Huh? I was just thinking." She sat down.

"What's on your mind now, love?"

"Oh, it's strange being in here; I feel quite weird." He frowned. "Don't worry, it's nothing to do with you and I'm sure it'll go away. It's just a peculiar feeling." She didn't really want to tell him that she felt slightly scared in her own home.

He hesitated, wondering why she didn't feel like talking now. Before she always wanted to talk about everything and he felt as if their roles had reversed slightly. "Er, okay. Are you hungry? Mum brought round some muffins earlier."

"I think I'll be alright for now." She lay back on the sofa with her eyes closed trying to remove the memory from the front of her mind; Crookshanks jumped up, nestling into her side. She thought about how things used to be and how they could return to a somewhat normal schedule. She hated being a burden to anyone and the idea of disappointing him nibbled away again.

"Are you alright?"

"Overwhelmed is all." she replied, stroking Crookshanks' belly.

"Shall I leave you to take it all in?" She didn't answer and Ron assumed she had fallen into deep thought. She had pulled the bottom of her lip between her teeth. Ron went back to the bedroom wondering hoping with time she would feel more comfortable with their home and sharing her worries.

oOo

"Ron?" She had been in deep thought about everything and he had disappeared. She went into the kitchen to get a drink. With ease, she found her mug. Venturing into the bedroom she found him surrounded by boxes and mess. He was napping on the edge of the bed, a wrapped parcel in his hand. It was neatly wrapped though it looked a bit old. She assumed it was a book; as far as she remembered, people always got her books.

She knelt beside the bed and brushed his fringe from his eyes. His soft breathing entrancing her, she pressed her lips to his forehead and set about silently tidying some of the mess. Hermione discovered a lot of history. She found the scrapbook Ron had shown her before along with some other ticket stubs to the cinema, bills from restaurants - things she didn't knew Ron had, but mementos of their time together. Just as she finished putting them away, in date order, she noticed the pair of blue eyes watching her.

Neither said anything, unsure what to say. Ron smiled sleepily. "Here, your Christmas present."

"But I haven't gotten you anything, and it was just your birthday." she retorted.

"It doesn't matter, you gave me the best present this week when you woke up. Open it." Ron coaxed.

"Okay, but I'll get you something too." She slowly tore off the paper, revealing a small canvas of a silvery otter playing with a Jack Terrier Russell, "This is great." She stood to hug him. "Thank you, not just for this." She whispered into his ear. He grinned and took it from her; he waved his wand over it and enlarged it. Ron asked her where she wanted it and he happily complied, putting it on their bedroom wall.

oOo

After a dinner, cooked by Hermione, they both sat on the couch reading. Hermione read her old _Hogwarts, a History_ with a new eagerness and Ron, his _Which Broom_ magazine. Once he had become bored with his magazine, he began tracing circles on her legs. Remembering that she had said they were numb, he started massaging her calves. Hermione glanced up from her book and smiled in appreciation and he continued his efforts. When both yawned simultaneously, Crookshanks growled.

"It's been a long day so I'll get my stuff and sleep in the guest room." Not trusting himself too much, after all he was a young wizard in a complicated relationship with a beautiful witch.

Disappointed, she replied. "I'll sleep in the guest room; I don't want to displace you."

"You'll be more comfortable in our room." Ron gestured to her legs, Hermione wondered if he had a problem with sleeping in the same bed as her. "Can't we share?" Ron was shocked and spluttered. She knew it was forward but she didn't expect this reaction. _Weren't they engaged?_ She wondered, or was that her imagination running wild again because when she looked to her finger, there was nothing on it though she was quite sure there once was, otherwise _what was that wonderful night that kept replaying in her mind?_

"We don't have to, of course." she replied, offended. With that, she slowly made her way to the bathroom.

Ron grabbed her arm gently, pulling her to face him. "Hermione, it isn't like that. I'd love to sleep with you - er - what I mean is share a bed. I was just a bit shocked, that's all; it's been so long, since even before you were in the hospital." Her eyes narrowed but softened towards the end.

"I've missed you so bloody much." He held her head in his hands, "So scared I'd lost you."

Once settled in, they soon both fell asleep.

oOo

Ron had awoken shouting and kicking. His nightmare plaguing his mind. Over the last two years, they occurred frequently and he often woke in cold sweat. Tonight, Hermione had shaken him to reality before it could progress.

"I'm here, Ron. It's okay; let it out."

Neither said anything more; Hermione just held him until his breathing had slowed, stroking his hair.

oOo

The next morning, Ron didn't say anything about the nightmare, Hermione didn't want to pressure him but made a mental note to ask him about it at a later point. Ron rustled up breakfast for them while she had completed her morning routine.

"Here we go, Hermione. Tea, no sugar, and buttered toast with an egg." He really did know her inside out and she felt lucky to have such a devoted fiancé; he had waited for two years. Actually it was longer than that, a part of her added. He visited her countless times no doubt so she felt in debt to him.

"Thank you, Ron." And once again, she hoped he understood that it meant so much more than just breakfast.

He shrugged and grinned, sitting down beside her and digging in. Halfway through breakfast, a cheerful Ginny arrived.

"Good morning, both of you." She pinched a rasher of bacon from Ron, which was met with loud indignation. "Ron, I assume you have work to catch up on, so I am here to offer my company to Hermione," she smiled at her. "I'll catch her up on everything and we can watch my wedding together, okay?"

Ron rolled his eyes; it wasn't as if he even had a choice. He nodded and looked questioningly at Hermione.

"Sounds good, Ginny."

"I thought you'd like that. Hurry up, brother. We have a lot of gossip to catch up on." She clapped her hands gleefully.

"Make sure you don't exhaust yourself, Hermione; we have to visit your parents tonight." Hermione nodded.

Ginny replied, "She's in safe hands with me."

"If anything happens, you let me know immediately, Gin." Ron told her seriously as he flicked the dishes away. "I'm going to get ready for work."

Not long after he'd left, they were watching Harry and Ginny's wedding. Ginny was commenting on absolutely everything and filling Hermione in on everyone who appeared on screen.

o0o

While Ginny had given Hermione an update on a lot of the Wizarding World gossip, she did not hear what she wanted to. It was while helping her mum in the kitchen later that night when she finally got a more accurate account of Ron over the last two years. Of course, while Ron had told her what he'd been doing, promotions and the lot, she had a knowing feeling that he'd downplayed a lot of it, and once again she was right.

Her mother threw a glance out of the door to make sure her husband and her daughter's boyfriend were out of earshot.

"Hermione, you really want to know?" She nodded slowly, "He never left your side, not literally, but what I mean is that he definitely didn't give up hope. He visited you every day twice, once in the morning and once in the evening. Sometimes none as he never left. At first he was in this rut, and in a miserable, quiet mood - nothing like his old self. Then he got proactive, pouring himself into his work, almost turned into a workaholic. Ron also did a lot of research into that torture curse; your dad thought he was channelling your spirit," Hermione's lips upturned. "He looked under every stone and rock. We couldn't offer much help being in the, er muggle world, but we did have a look on the Internet while Ron sent owls to every specialist Healer asking for help. Your case was so rare; they had no idea what to do. They told Ron you wouldn't make it, and that if you did, you wouldn't remember anything." Tears began pooling in Hermione's eyes as she tried to cut the carrots. "He rubbished these claims, carried on visiting, holding the one-sided conversations and somehow managed to visit us too. He even reassured me that the Wizarding world is safer than ever, he subscribed us to the Daily Prophet, but of course we take that with a pinch of salt. Crime has been falling and I have to come to accept that the imminent threat has passed and you are just as safe in your world than ours."

By now, the carrots were forgotten and her mother had placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Oh, Ron." He had seriously minimized what he had done. Her heart swooned at the thought of his dedication, but she also felt guilty in creating his misery. He hadn't mentioned half the details she'd just heard, but she knew he had always been modest.

"Sweetheart, you've always been led by your head and well, while it may be right most times, it isn't always. I know you are still unsure about things but I want you to follow your heart."

"I may be unsure but I know one thing, I do love him. I've fallen in love with him twice so I guess that means something."

Her mother beamed and embraced her daughter. "I doubt you ever fell out."

"I'm incredibly lucky, mum; thank you, for everything." Hermione wanted to elaborate but she knew words couldn't describe what she felt.

"Nothing you haven't earned, sweetheart." She brushed her daughter's tears from her eyes that seemed like copies of her husband's. "Now, let's get on with dinner; no doubt they'll be hungry." She smiled and Hermione nodded, still a bit weepy.

oOo

"Want a drink, Ron?" Mr. Granger asked as Ron sat down in front of the black chess pieces.

"Oh, no thanks. The muggle stuff doesn't sit well."

"I know what you mean; the Firewhiskey you offered me last time burnt my throat for a good few days." Mr. Granger settled into his usual chair opposite him.

Ron chuckled.

Mr. Granger moved his pawn, starting off their game. Ron quickly formulated a battle plan but was interrupted. "How are things at home?"

"Mum and Dad are fine, Ginny's off for -"

"Ron, I mean your home."

"Oh, well. As good as things can get, Hermione's only been back a day and we spent most of that day sleeping."

"Settling in okay then; that's good." He watched as his opponent moved his queen side knight. "Do your doc - Healers know why she woke?"

"Not yet, they're looking into it." He countered the move blocking its advancement with a pawn. "Hopefully they'll find out some information, so they can help others."

Mr. Granger murmured his agreement and proceeded to lose. At first, the games were easier for Ron but with each chess match, he found it slightly harder. Ron didn't mind though, he liked a challenge.

"So, Mr. Granger, what do you think I should do about the engagement?"

"Well, you haven't changed your mind," Ron shook his head quickly. "So, I think the best course of action would to be discussing this with your fiancée." He smiled.

"But what if she doesn't want to get married but feels pressured because I've been waiting for her? Or she finds I'm different and then changes her mind or -"

"Ron, you haven't changed much. More mature and more responsible - yes, but you are still the same person and Hermione will love you for who you are. And you know Hermione, she doesn't give into pressure; she sticks to her guns, so if this is too quick, I'm sure she'll tell you."

"O-okay." Ron replied, still unsure.

"You won't pressure her though, you remember our talk, I presume." Ron nodded. "Good. Now I want to hear those wedding bells, soon. Mind me and Hayley aren't getting any younger and we'd like to hold grandchildren one day." Ron blushed a scarlet red and nodded. Then he wondered whether he should start by courting her again. This is what he'd done before while she was at school. They'd met for dates and hardly transitioned from friends despite being an exclusive couple.

Shortly they were called for dinner and as Ron entered the kitchen, Hermione threw him a warm look, despite looking as if she'd been crying.

"Smells great, Mrs. Granger and Hermione." Ron praised. "Anything I can do?"

"Thank you. You could help Hermione set the table." Hermione handed him knives and Ron followed her into the dining room.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked in a low whisper, as she began laying the cutlery out.

She turned up to look at him. "I'm fine, better than fine." She grinned in what she hoped was a convincing way. "Don't worry."

"Okay, if you say so." Ron sat down and Hermione copied him, but turned to face Ron, swiftly kissing him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked confused, though he greatly appreciated the gesture.

"Nothing," she smiled, coyly. Before he could reply, Mrs. Granger entered with her lasagna and began dishing servings of pasta out.

Just after half nine, they arrived home via Floo. Ron made his way into their bedroom and laid his jacket on the bed. He took a deep breath and made his way back to Hermione, who was now watching the kettle boil.

"Hermione," she turned to face him, "do you want to go somewhere on Saturday?" Ron asked, nervously because he hadn't asked anyone on a date for a long time.

"That would be nice." She smiled. "Do you have anywhere in mind?"

"Not yet, I -" He didn't really want to admit he hadn't planned anything, but he had only had the idea since his chat with Mr. Granger.

"That's okay; maybe somewhere muggle, then we can avoid your fans." she added.

"They're your fans too. But okay, maybe we can go to that bowling place your dad took me once?" The kettle whistled.

"Okay, that will be fun. I haven't been in a while." She pulled out two mugs and made some tea; he noticed how she had learnt to make his just the way he liked it.

oOo

Hermione woke up on Saturday with Ron's arm wrapped round her waist. It was how she had woken the day before and any attempts to escape made him hold on tighter. However, she didn't mind as she was grateful he hadn't had a nightmare since the first night. She didn't mind his protective hold either as it made her feel loved and safe. Ever since she had discovered what Ron had done for her, she was thinking of ways to make it up to him.

As she pondered on this thought, she traced her fingers over the freckles on his hands and those on his arms. She began counting the freckles which mesmerised her. Ron must have awoken because he nuzzled closer into her neck and hummed. She smiled and then unlaced his arms so she could turn around. She tapped his nose and he wrinkled it before slowly opening his eyes.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming," he spoke quietly.

"You're not dreaming; this is very much real."

"Good." He closed his eyes, content.

"It's nearly ten; we should get up. We can take a walk around here because I should be very familiar with the place where we live but I'm not." She sat up while Ron protested, though just under an hour later, Hermione had them both walking around the block with matching grins.

* * *

><p>Now you've read it, please review!<p>

WMAL x


	23. Patient Love

**Sorry for the delay again. Hopefully this story's final chapter will be posted before September but I wouldn't make an Unbreakable Vow on it. Thank you if you reviewed the last chapter and obviously thank you to my beta, ObsessedRHShipper. Beware, this chapter is fluff.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWENTY THREE<p>

Ginny had come over for lunch and to help her decide what to wear for her 'date' with Ron. Hermione didn't like the clothing that Ginny had bought over; they showed too much skin in her opinion.

"I can't possibly wear that!" Hermione exclaimed when Ginny held up a crop top.

"I'll just go with a blouse and three quarter lengths." Hermione decided, rummaging through her wardrobe.

"Fine, though there is nothing wrong with this crop top. At least wear a skirt?" Ginny asked. "Ron will like that. In fact, I'm quite sure he'd like it if you wore nothing."

"Ginny, you're his sister!" Hermione exclaimed, blushing in mortification.

"It's true though." Ginny stated matter-of-factly.

Now she was waiting for Ron to get home from work. She was all 'dolled up' as Ginny said in a skirt and blouse, and ready to go to the bowling alley. Hermione straightened her skirt and glanced at the clock. He was late coming home but she didn't care; she was happy to wait for him, as long as he came eventually. She opened her book on magical law and resumed her place.

He soon landed in the living room, stepping somewhat gracefully from the fireplace. He ruffled the soot from his hair and siphoned it up using his wand. "Hi." he greeted when She glanced up; this was said with a nervous smile and it reminded Hermione of the time she met him on the Hogwarts Express.

She returned her bookmark and closed her book. "Hello yourself. You're late." she stated with a teasing smile and settled the book down.

"I know - the meeting overran." He stepped closer. "We had some new ideas and they had to be discussed." He kissed her quickly and before she even had a chance to respond, he pulled back. "Five minutes, okay?" She nodded and watched his retreating back.

"You know, you look great." He had re-entered the room apparently. Hermione shook her head.

"You look good, though your hair is a bit messy." she teased. He was wearing denim jeans, a white t-shirt and a red jacket.

"You like it messy." He smirked knowingly as he mussed it again. Ron leaned in to kiss her but she had lifted her hand to her mouth.

"We need to go." She grinned as his face fell slightly but he instantly offered his hand and they walked out the door the normal way. They made a short walk to the bowling complex in the suburbs. It was quite warm for a spring evening and they fell into light conversation about the world.

When they arrived, they swapped shoes without a problem and began knocking down the pins. Ron used an orange ball while Hermione used the turquoise, which was one of the lightest. Ron sat on the bench as Hermione made her way to the line. Watching her walk and the way she wore a skirt that showed off her legs was definitely going to be one of his downfalls this evening. _Get a grip! She isn't a piece of meat you can ogle, Weasley_!

"Ron? It's your turn now," she told him, slightly confused with his mood. She watched as he stepped up, the orange ball in his hand, before he pulled it back and threw it with great strength to get a strike.

He did a little cheer as he turned. "Brilliant Ron!" she exclaimed proudly. "And no tone of surprise here." Hermione added as Ron grinned and picked up another ball for his second throw.

At the end of their bowling game, Ron had won by a large margin. Of course, she would have liked beating Ron, but he was much better with physical things, like Quidditch and sport, where she was better at things like puzzles. She knew he got her to have some fun every now and then, and she influenced him when he studied for his Auror exams. They balanced each other well and complimented each other nicely.

"Do you want another game or shall we go and eat?" Ron asked as he sat beside her on the bench.

"Let's go and eat." Ron nodded and followed her to the shoe counter. After they returned their shoes, they visited a restaurant. Once seated at a side table with menus and the house wine, they set about deciding what they wanted.

"Are you having pepperoni pizza?" she asked over the top of her menu; he grinned in confirmation. "Okay, I think I'll have a chicken salad." He called the waiter and placed their order. His hand snaked over the table and around the napkins to lie on hers. Hermione took a sip of wine with her opposite hand and slowly turned her hand over so she was holding his.

"You really do look great tonight." Ron told her, mimicking her and taking a drink. She squeezed his hand but blushed.

"You've scrubbed up nicely too."

"Just nicely?" Ron expressed with mock hurt. She rolled her crystal eyes and swatted lightly on his arm.

"Miss Granger, stop being so violent." he reprimanded. She narrowed her eyes at him, but the corners of her lips tugged upwards.

"What I want to know is when this 'violent' tendency developed. I'm quite certain it has something to do with two boys as best friends."

"It's a female thing." Ron pointed out, thinking of his mother and Ginny when they were angry.

"Or maybe you were a bad influence on me." she mused.

"No, it's the other way around. You were the one who wanted to brew Polyjuice Potion and you wanted to er..."

"Play chess and Quidditch all day long? Procrastinate with everything?"

"Okay, maybe that was me but at least my priorities are sorted properly."

"You're saying mine aren't?"

"Well... They definitely weren't in first year. 'we could be killed, or worse expelled.'" Ron said in a high pitch girl voice that sounded absolutely nothing like the eleven-year-old version of her.

She chuckled at his poor imitation. "You'll be pleased to know I took your advice and sorted them out," she said, wiggling her fingers in his hand.

"Let's hear them then." he said, gesturing for her to list them.

"Oh, firstly I'm concentrating my efforts on recovering. Then I'll probably look to reconnect my old relationships with friends, and regain my knowledge. Once those are done, I plan to work for a good cause such as S.P.E.W." She added after thinking for a second. Ron looked slightly disappointed; _she didn't mention him, what did that mean?_

"Sounds, good." He was saved from elaborating when dinner arrived, the food steaming as it was settled onto the table.

"Do you want a slice?" Hermione shook her head with a graceful smile.

They ate their main courses slowly before sharing a chocolate gateau slice, since Hermione did not want a whole slice to herself. Ron fed her the cake and she giggled when he got chocolate cream on his nose. She leant forwards with her napkin to wipe it off. "You've got dirt on your nose, did you know? Just there." His blue eyes lit up brighter with happiness. _Is that a hint of lust in his eyes too?_ Not long after dessert, they left the restaurant.

"How much stuff do you reckon you've remembered now?" Ron asked on the way home. The air was chilly so he had slung a protective arm over her shoulders; hers was wrapped around his waist.

"More than half, I think. Maybe two thirds. I mean I know so much more than I did last week and there are less blanks but there are some things I can't recall. Like the number of Goblin revolutions, or when the Cannons last won the Cup, or the name of the Hufflepuff boy in our second year DADA class." She sounded deflated and disappointed with herself and Ron knew he had to do something about it.

Ron stopped in front of her, his arms on her shoulders. He bent down a couple of inches to her height and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "Hey, that's brilliant; it doesn't matter you still know tons more than me." he joked and brushed a stray piece of hair back with the others, "No one even cares how many Goblin Rebellions there are, nearly no one remembers when the Cannons last won and I don't know what Hufflepuff boy you're on about. You don't have to remember it all now, no one expects that; now let's get home."

Once home, Ron showered first while Hermione spoke to her mother again. When he was finished, he found her lying on their bed reading. She smiled at him and he made his way under the covers. She closed her book slowly and placed it on her table before cupping his face in her hand.

"Thank you for taking me out, it was lovely." He grinned so she brushed her thumb over his lips and then leaned in to kiss him. He responded, placing one hand on the back of her head and the other on her hip. She was assaulting his senses and he knew not to push her. It was her who pushed him onto his back and her body was pressing his down into the mattress, he wondered if she could hear his heart hammering in his chest. She pulled back, slightly breathless and hair now messier where Ron had run his hands through it.

"Maybe we should get some sleep now," he told her, not wanting to rush into things while she was recovering. She nodded with flushed cheeks and heard Ron whisper "I love you" before her eyes closed.

He was awoken by a sharp kick to the shin and then a stray arm to his chest. "Hermione, wake up. It's not real and you're safe."

"It was only short -" she rushed into his white t-shirt.

"Still a nightmare." he interjected. "Hold on a second, you get snuggled back up, get you a drink and you can tell me about it, if you want to." Hermione nodded against his chest and she tentatively let go.

Ron padded through their flat and with a flick of his wand and started on making her warm milk. When he entered their room, she was propped up with pillows on her side of the bed.

He blew the surface of the milk, trying to cool it to a comfortable temperature. "Here, drink this." She took it with a grateful smile and shaky hands. After she had finished, she settled the glass down, Ron had moved to sit beside her, his arm around her waist.

"Ron." she said in a hoarse voice "She - she stopped torturing me but then she started torturing you." Ron rubbed circles onto her left arm, trying to soothe her. "Then you woke me before she started to use Cr-crucio on you." By now she had turned completely and was crying onto his shoulder.

"She's dead; we're okay and she can't hurt us again." Ron held her close until her sobs turned into sniffles and then he became quiet silent. He pulled back and saw her eyelids fluttering to stay open. "Let's sleep now," he threw a glance at the clock and felt her nod. They slipped down the bed and Ron held her closely to his front. His arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

"Ron?" she whispered.

"Yes?" He replied.

She hesitated before answering. "I - er, goodnight Ron."

oOo

Long after she'd woken up, she'd made her mind up or at least her heart had made her mind up. She loved him. She spent her waking seconds thinking and analysing everything she knew. She had come up with a few points. Firstly, he was very loyal, despite leaving them in that tent; he'd stood by Harry and her when it really mattered. Secondly, he was fiercely protective of those he loved - . He was protective of Ginny and her boyfriends, her and Viktor, her in general, and of Harry at school in second year when Seamus called Harry a liar. Thirdly, he may have been slow on the uptake and an awkward boy but he was now a wonderful young man, with an emotional range of more than a teaspoon. Fourthly, he loved her for who she was and not because of anything else. He put up with her and challenged her to be better. He made her smile and that was what clinched the deal. He was irreplaceable.

With that in mind, Hermione knew she had to tell him, so she escaped his clutches, got dressed, and went to start breakfast. It was only half eight so she had time to execute her plan.

When he woke up, it was to the smell of bacon wafting through their flat. He was disappointed to see Hermione was missing but he managed to get over it and out of bed. Brushing his teeth for the full two minutes, he changed and plodded quietly into the hallway.

From there he could see Hermione working on the countertop. He felt like sneaking up to her and kissing her neck that was on show, but he remembered that little incident at the Burrow when he was head butted.

In a cheery voice, "Good morning, love." He leant against the door frame as she craned her neck around.

"Yes, breakfast is nearly done, I can handle it. Take the paper and read while you wait." Ron complied.

"Here you go." She put down his plate slowly as he folded up the Daily Prophet.

On the plate, written in toast was "I" then a jam covered heart and then "You!" His face broke out into a wide grin. She heard a way to a man's heart was through his stomach. This just proved her theory.

"You do?" He looked up to where she was standing and she quickly replied positively and nodded. He stood, and embraced her tightly, inhaling the scent of her hair. "I love you too." He pulled back to let his blue eyes meet her brown ones, both full of love for the other. She couldn't wait longer, so she kissed him, shyly at first but her confidence grew and she had remembered the art of kissing him just the other day, so she did what she knew and applied herself. He lifted her onto the empty counter and she loosely wrapped her legs around his waist.

Ron groaned when her tongue slipped past his lips and touched his. Hermione's hands were wrapped tightly round his neck and held him close, he ran his fingers through her curly brown hair, laying his hand on the base of her skull. She pulled back, out of breath, lips swollen slightly and hair a bit puffier. "Ron, I want you," she whispered hoping he understood. "I want to know all of you," she said confidently through tinged cheeks, before kissing him passionately. She started peppering kisses on his neck and up to his sensitive ears but a couple of moments later, Ron pulled back abruptly.

"I - we can't do this right now." he replied hesitantly and she frowned. He paused to make sure he got across what he meant; he had a knack for putting his foot in his mouth. "You've only just recovered; I don't want to hurt you."

"I want this, Ron." She stroked his cheek but he disentangled himself.

"Look, you need to think about this. I don't want you to regret this and I can wait longer."

"I have thought about it and as I said, I know perfectly well what I'm getting into. I'm healed and I'm remembering things and I've remembered what matters most." she replied seriously, placing a hand over his heart. "You don't need to wait anymore."

"I know, but you still might remember something and change your mind and I wouldn't be able to take that."

"Ron, I love you. I don't need my memories to tell me that."

"Hermione..." he started.

"I'm not going to change my mind; I want you. I've fallen in love with you three times, for Merlin's sake." She waved her free arm exasperated.

He smiled. "I know and that means everything to me because you mean the world to me."

"You mean everything to me. If it wasn't for you, I don't know where I would be."

"And I don't know where I would be. Perhaps dead in that Devil's Snare." he quipped.

"Oh Ron, don't say that. You can be romantic contrary to popular belief. Bloody noble too."

Ron exclaimed indignantly, but she silenced him with a quick kiss, which helped her build up to the kill. "Too bloody noble to - to fuck your girlfriend senseless." She paused as Ron stood shocked, then she hopped off. "Oh well, I'll live for now." _She was still his girlfriend thank Merlin. Oh wait, did she just swear?_

She gave him a moment to stop her, but he didn't so she sat down and started eating breakfast, which was now lukewarm. Munching on her second mouthful, Ron had come behind her, nuzzling her neck; she smiled to herself. His reaction was slow, but definitely better late than never. She swallowed her mouthful and slowly turned around to have him.

"Say it again," he asked between kisses.

"Say what? Too noble to fuck your girlfriend senseless?" she asked with an innocent smile, Ron groaned as the words slipped out of her mouth. Hermione swearing was such a rare occasion, he could have counted them on one hand, but from today, two hands were needed to count. Perhaps one day they would reach double figures, he thought gleefully.

oOo

They lay basking in the aftermath of their love and mess. Their clothes strewn all over the room didn't even bother Hermione as she snuggled up to Ron. The feeling of loneliness that she had, since waking from her coma was gone and she felt closer to Ron than ever before.

Minutes later, Ron sat up slowly. "I really love you, but I really need to eat. You've completely worn me out." He winked and she blushed mildly and sat up beside him, pulling up their beige duvet to cover her shoulders.

"Summon your breakfast then." She leaned over him and grabbed his wand.

"Do we really have to leave this bed today?"

Ron casted a reheating spell on his toast. "It's Sunday so we can stay in bed for a while but we'll have to go to the Burrow later or Mum will worry." He munched on his jammy heart.

"Oh yeah," she smiled like a fool in love before digging into her own breakfast.

oOo

They walked into The Burrow hand in hand just after noon. Ron had side-alonged them there because Hermione still hadn't remembered how to apparate correctly and he didn't want her taking any unnecessary risks. Mrs. Weasley collided with both of them as soon as they had crossed the threshold of the door. Hermione was fussed over by Mrs. Weasley before she made her way around the room.

"Why are you so chirpy, Ron?" George called from the back of the kitchen waggling his eyebrows as he approached them. Ron blushed a bit as did Hermione, the latter focusing her attention on Ginny's summer dress and greeting Harry.

George pulled Ron in for a hug after his mother had finished fussing. "You make it too easy," he whispered. Ron punched George in the arm and hugged Angelina.

Both Ginny and Angelina told Hermione how much healthier she looked since waking up from her coma and Fleur joined them moments later to help her catch up with everything. The boys went out to play Quidditch for a while in the hot sun. Ron ignored his mother's pleas to put on sun cream; he wouldn't be out for that long.

Ginny had joined them and with the Weasleys forming the two teams and being stubborn, they decided to play until they were called for dinner.

During that match, she was fussed over by Mrs. Weasley and she received another account of Ron during her coma. She discovered he had two main phases.

"'Eet was like a dementor 'ad sucked out hees soul at first, or perhaps you could call 'im a zombie." Angelina nodded as Fleur spoke, her long eyelashes flashing over her brown eyes before adding her opinion.

"Then he was incredibly determined to find an answer; he contacted who knows how many people, and read who knows how many books. He poured himself into work, helped George every other weekend, and was back here degnoming and helping babysit Victoire. He was everywhere, doing everything."

"Very overworked." Audrey contributed.

Harry and Ron had lost to Ginny and George but it was a very close match.

"Ron," Harry waved a hand in his face, "We're trying to speak to you here!" He rolled his eyes as they sat at the dinner table.

"Ah, but Harry, you aren't his dear Hermione." George snorted.

"Definitely not!" Ron exclaimed, re-joining the conversation, eating some mash. He glanced over at Hermione again, who happened to see him looking her way. She smiled warmly and Ron returned it, feeling the tips of his ears go slightly red and his insides melt.

"So did you hear a word we said?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, you want to expand the store again. Maybe into France and you want me and Harry to give you some celebrity endorsements."

"Good boy, Ronnie." George ruffled his hair as if he was a little school boy. Ron shook him off. "So you'll do it?"

"Not if you keep embarrassing Hermione." Ron mumbled when Harry grumbled but accepted.

"You know Ginny would work as well George; she's an international Quidditch star now." Harry motioned to his wife beside him.

"Yes, but you're the Chosen one."

"Are you going to pay us for the hard work?" Ron asked.

"Once you and your arse show up, yeah. Not a Knut beforehand though."

"Yeah, yeah, let me know when, so I don't make other plans."

After dinner, they retired to the living room where they proceeded to play Monopoly, something Hermione had brought over for the remainder of the summer holidays after the war. Hermione was sat in front of Ron's armchair and he fiddled with her hair, letting her make most of the decisions. Despite George and Angelina having Mayfair, Arthur and Molly were victorious. Ron and Hermione were a close second though, Harry and Ginny came dismally last.

When they left, Hermione noticed Ron wince when George slapped his back. They Flooed home and Hermione tentatively placed her hand on his back and he turned around wincing.

"Ron, take your shirt off." He raised an eyebrow and acted confused. "Honestly, I'm not that oblivious. You've gone and burnt yourself." She rolled her eyes.

"It's fine. It'll fade in a couple of days."

"Rom, meet me in the bedroom in three minutes; your shirt better be off." With that she made her way into the bathroom and started rummaging through the cupboards for the sun lotion she knew was in there. Once she found it, she then found Ron perched at the foot of their bed, waiting.

He glanced up, "Look, you're probably tired and I'll be okay so go shower -" She shot him a glance with narrowed eyes then she jerked her head upwards in regards to his shirt. He pulled it off and she moved to kneel behind him.

"Merlin, Ron." His back and shoulders were bright red. Quickly she applied lotion to her fingers and gently pressed his skin. He hissed. "You've taken care of me for a long time, now it's my turn." She rubbed the cool lotion all over his back, soothing his angry freckled skin. He sighed at the relief on his skin and the touch of her small nimble fingers.

He turned around and kissed her softly taking her slightly by surprise, his blue cobalt eyes brimming with love and happiness. And it was all for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review! <strong>


	24. Another Start

**Longer A/N at the end, but thank you to ObsessedRHrShipper for her help yet again! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR<p>

As his sunburn faded from his back, the last week had seemed to go from good to great. Hermione had really started to be more and more like her old self again. It seemed the ability to read his mood and the ability to bicker with him had both been regained. Her love for reading books had seemed to increase ten-fold as she spent any spare time doing so. She also made him lunch over the last few days, leaving him sweet notes.

That morning he woke up early to prepare breakfast for her because she was going to have an interview at the ministry. It was for a low clerk job in the Department for Protection of Magical Creatures but it was a good place to start while she regained the rest of her knowledge back. Then in the afternoon, she would have an apparation lesson with Wilkie Twycross, Ron had arranged the lesson with their former tutor who was more than delighted to teach Hermione all about the three Ds again; he found she was also ecstatic to learn.

As Hermione walked into the kitchen, Ron turned and gave her a grin.

"Good morning, beautiful." Hermione stepped forwards and swatted his arm.

"Hardly, my hair looks like a bird.s nest," she frowned. He set down his spatula and pulled her into a hug.

"And you still look beautiful." He pulled back and kissed her nose. "Breakfast is nearly ready; here's your tea." He picked up the kettle and poured the steaming liquid into her mug, adding milk.

"Thanks," she smiled, taking a small sip.

"It'll calm your nerves," he commented as he removed the toast from the toaster and plated up the rest of the food. He led her to the dining table where they conversed more about the days upcoming tasks.

On reflection, Hermione thought she did well in the interview, there were a few brief slips on the test questions about dates and events but her application had mentioned her medical history. The interviewer, a man named Michael Hockley, was easy to talk to and agreeable. So as she made her way up in the lift, she contemplated her chances of getting the job nearly missing Ron's floor altogether. Now as she made her way through the department she saw the workers turning to whisper about her to colleagues but made her way through.

"Hermione!" It was Harry that had spotted her. He hugged her, crumpling the sheets he was holding slightly. "Ron's still in a meeting shouldn't be long though. So how did your interview go?"

"I think it went okay; of course there were certain aspects I could have been more prepared for and I hadn't really read up on Fairies or Centaurs recently."

"You'll get the job; you're the smartest witch of our age." Harry smiled. She sat down in Ron's swivelling chair and set down her satchel.

"I'm not anymore and I probably wasn't ever, Harry." Harry pulled up his chair.

"Of course you are. Besides, aren't you reading and catching up on your knowledge every day? Ron told me that you remember new old things all the time, it's very excessive - how much he talks about you. "Did you know, Hermione this, Hermione that." I mean it's great but it seems all he can talk about is that and Quidditch." Hermione smiled. "But if he didn't bang on about those, he wouldn't be Ron." They chuckled.

"Oi, what are you two giggling about?" Ron asked, interrupting their laughter.

"Oh nothing." Harry replied. Ron put his hand to his heart in mock hurt. "Don't be such a baby."

"I swear my sister is rubbing of on you." Harry waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Merlin, keep it to yourself, let's get away from this creep, Hermione." He jibed and took her hand.

"See you later Harry," she called over her shoulder, trying to keep up with Ron's long strides.

He inquired about her interview and her about his morning. They changed their clothes from attention grabbing robes into simple Muggle clothes, stepped out of the Ministry and walked down a few streets. They were going to a cafe in Muggle London for lunch. They walked down the street passing a couple of shops. Once they turned the corner a wedding fleet passed them and Ron stopped briefly; Hermione halted as she realised Ron was no longer walking.

"Ron, are you okay?" He shook his head as if to clear it.

"Yeah, just thinking. Come on." He started walking again and Hermione could see something was on his mind throughout the whole of lunch and the evening and spent her time wondering why he stopped so suddenly on the street.

Ron dropped her at home and went to work; her mum called to enquire about her interview. So Hermione retold it for the third time, earning very supportive comments from her mother.

"So as I am unemployed mum, would it be - would it be possible...?"

"To what Hermione?" Her mother asked tentatively.

"Can you lend me some money until I have a proper job and I'd pay you back as soon as possible?" Hermione rushed.

"Can I ask what for?"

"A surprise, I'm not quite sure how to withdraw money from Gring - the wizarding bank. That and the fact that us three aren't exactly welcome there. Or at least we weren't a few years ago." she explained.

"Of course, Hermione. Do you want to pop over now?"

"Well I haven't passed my apparation test yet; I only started learning yesterday but I can Floo."

"Appearing in our fireplace you mean?"

"Yes, so I'll be there in 5 minutes." Hermione hung up and then grabbed a light jacket before stepping into the fireplace. She concentrated on exiting at the right grate and landed with a stumble.

"Hermione," Her mother stood to hug her briefly. "I boiled some tea, here." Hermione took the cup as she sat down on the sofa

"Now how much money do you need?" She got straight to the point, something she had inherited from her mother it seemed.

"I'm not sure on an exact amount yet, but I'm anticipating something around five hundred."

"You aren't planning to move out, are you?"

"Of course not! I love it there."

"And you're happy?"

She answered quickly and firmly. "Definitely," Hermione smiled, "I've got a great family, great friends and maybe my life was paused for a while but I'm not going to let that stop me from enjoying the rest of my life."

"And your great boyfriend?" Her mother teased, making her cheeks turn pink.

"He's doing well," she answered while her mother's eyes twinkled.

"I'll go and get the money and then I'll need to go into the clinic I'm afraid." She told her in a disappointed voice. "Spending time with my favourite child would be favourable."

"I'm your only child mum!" Hermione replied indignantly as she watched her mum retreat up stairs.

"Hopefully not for long," Hayley muttered to herself as she climbed up.

"Here you go," Hermione took the envelope.

"Thanks mum, I'll pay you back as soon as I can."

"Just take it darling, you deserve to treat yourself."

"I'll pay you back otherwise technically it wouldn't be from me."

"'From me?' So it's a gift!" Hayley smiled and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Maybe." She replied evasively, "I'll see you at the weekend." Hermione hugged her mum and disappeared into the Floo.

oOo

Ron landed somewhat gracefully in the living room, just after six. Hermione wasn't in her usual position, curled up and reading. He shed his Auror robes and flicked them over his shoulders, making his way to their bedroom. The door was shut and Crookshanks was sat just by the door looking what Ron thought was angry, and he could hear Hermione's hushed tones.

"Shh," she whispered. Ron waited another second to see if he could hear anymore but nothing came so he knocked on the door.

"Hermione?" She opened the door with a suspicious looking face, "What's going on? Who were you talking to?" He peered over her shoulder so she stepped out, but didn't close the door fully.

"Oh nobody. Look, get changed into something comfortable, I have something to show you." She handed him the clothes she picked earlier, a blue t-shirt and brown shorts. He looked perplexed. "Oh and hello." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him briefly, pulling back with a grin.

"You're hot when you're bossy, you know?" He dropped his robes and hastily pulled his shirt off.

"Bathroom, get changed in the bathroom." Hermione pushed him and commanded after a second. She reprimanded herself for getting distracted by his freckly pale skin and defined muscles, but quickly finished, "Then wait in the living room." She re-entered the bedroom, picking up her gift. She hoped Ron would like it, she recalled him once saying that he wanted one in the future and when he stopped yesterday, she was certain it was because he saw it.

"I'm waiting," Ron shouted, so she made her way out. He heard a small noise and Hermione whisper 'shh' again.

"Close your eyes, face forwards and don't move."

"O-okay," he replied.

"Close them properly," she added and he wondered how she knew everything.

He felt something at his feet, breathing and yapping. He opened his eyes and in front of him was a small puppy. A German Shepard. He grinned, reaching down to stroke the puppy, he was rewarded with a couple more yaps and a lick. He hesitated before picking the little dog up, who didn't hesitate to sniff and lick him.

He looked up at Hermione, who was taking a picture of him. "Is he ours? He or she?" Ron amended.

"He's a gift from me, to you." She held out her hand to the puppy's nose.

He grinned, looking from the Hermione to the dog and back. "You remembered." He realised and she simply shrugged with a smile.

"I've only ever mentioned it once; you're the only person I've told. That time in the library when you caught me researching patronuses."

"When we walked past those shops and you stopped; I didn't know why. I thought about it all night and then I remembered." She stroked the dog again. "He doesn't have a name yet, I was going to name him Chudley but I wasn't sure if you still wanted that."

Ron picked the dog up to eye level, "I'm not sure, do you think he looks like a Chudley or Otter?"

"Otter?"

"Your Patronus, we were discussing it in the library, so what do you think?"

"You decide, whatever makes you happy."

"You make me happy so little chap, how'd you like the name Otter?" The dog jumped against his chest and licked him some more. She laughed.

"Both of your pets are named after different animals."

"It's original!" He laughed.

"I got some toys for him in the room; I'll bring them out."

Hermione walked out with a small box of toys and sat beside them on the floor.

"Crookshanks doesn't seem to like him much, does he?" Ron asked, Otter chewed his squeaky bone. Hermione turned around where her half kneazle sat watching cautiously.

"Cats and dogs can get along, the sales girl said that German Shepard dogs can get along with cats."

"Muggle shop, yeah?"

"By the Ministry of Magic, I took the tube there."

"As long as he isn't an animagus, that's fine with me." he joked.

"Crookshanks, come here." Hermione cooed. When Crookshanks didn't move, she went to pick her cat up. "Look, Otter isn't harmful," Otter tried to sniff Crookshanks who tried to paw the small dog.

Otter barked and retreated. "Here," Ron pulled him back a safe distance and distractied him with a small ball.

Crookshanks jumped out of her arms and bounded down the corridor.  
>"They'll get along, the only reason he didn't get on with Scabbers was because he was an animagus, he'll see that Otter is harmless and they'll be partners in crime."<p>

"I hope so, I don't want another third-year pet feud. I assume you thought about that before buying Otter."

"Of course and numerous other factors," she told him without revealing them.

Later in the evening, Ron had a tired Otter on his lap, and Hermione was reading beside him.

"Thank you," he whispered to her.

"You're welcome, I just wish that you weren't completely alone during - you know."

"Oh, I wasn't. I had Crookshanks!" Ron laughed. "Best companion anyone could ask for if you also wanted to be scratched and scowled at."

"He's not that bad," Hermione protested weakly.

"I know, though now you're back we'll have to get your attention somehow."

"I paid attention to both of you; you're my gingers. That was a reason I got him, he reminded me of you and well, you weren't always receptive." She ran a hand through his hair.

"Crookshanks reminded you of me?"

She nodded, closing her book. "Don't you try and say Pig reminds you of me, Ronald." She warned half seriously, half jokingly.

"Definitely not," he yawned.

"The walk did a good job of tiring you both out," Hermione commented.

"I'm not that tired," he glanced at the clock and it was just past nine. A few moments later, he yawned again, Hermione opened up her book and resumed reading.

"What were you saying?" she asked, the corners of her lips upturned.

"Nothing, though I think Otter is tired so we're going to go and sleep so we can get up early for his morning walk." He kissed her temple and stretched as he stood.

"Okay, set him up in the spare room, I'll meet you once I've read another two chapters."

"Two?"

"Yes, two."

"By two do you mean seven or the whole book?" He asked teasingly walking out the room. She rolled her eyes but merely kept reading.

After reading a short while, she closed her book. Glancing at the clock whose hands were nearly both vertical her eyes widened. How did that time pass so quickly?! She got ready for bed, pulling on a purple nightgown and slipping into their bed. Ron was sleeping facing the centre of the bed, snoring slightly. As she shifted under the covers, Ron's arm wrapped itself around her stomach. He hummed in contentment and she shifted a little closer.

"Goodnight Ron."

oOo

When she woke up, Crookshanks was at the end her bed and Ron was nowhere to be seen. She stretched and flipped to see her clock. A piece of parchment lay on it.

Good morning,  
>Gone on a walk with Otter. Figured you stayed up a bit longer than two chapters and you looked peaceful so I didn't want to wake you. Be back soon. Ron xxx<p>

She lay awake thinking about all the things she could now remember, the things she had forgotten. If she didn't remember, she would never know what she was missing. If she didn't remember her life wouldn't be the same. Of course there were still things to learn, there were always things to learn. One topic she liked learning about in particular was Ron. He had a whole catalog of quirks, mannerisms and emotions for her to learn and remember; she knew she would never get bored with Ron.

She took her potion and closed her eyes, waiting for memories to hit her. It wasn't always immediate, sometimes it took a couple of hours but she liked the anticipation. She heard the door open shortly later.

"Morning Hermione." Ron greeted, Otter at his heels.

"I was thinking," she started, opening her eyes and drinking in his look – an olive green t-shirt that complemented his hair and brown shorts.

"Surprise surprise," he smiled and sat beside her leaning on the headboard. She continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"I want to -"

"To get better?" Ron interrupted, remembering their previous conversation.

"Well yes but I want to - let's get married, Ron." She let the statement hang in the air, taking a breath, she asked. "Will you marry me?"

He pulled a nervous face. "Well I'd love to, but I'm already engaged." Hermione's heart dropped to the floor, tears close to the surface of her eyes. She moved to stand and carry out a quick escape though Ron continued. "I've been a taken man for years now. Engaged for the last four." That meant - oh wait. The great prat.

She turned to see him with a mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes, his mouth slightly upturned. She launched herself at him when he laughed at her.

"It's not funny! You're a prat!"

"Hmm, my fiancé thinks so too. You might get along with her. You're smart too." She shook her head.

"Answer my question Ronald." She looked at him. He intertwined their fingers together, clasping her hand tight.

"My fiancé may have something to -" he trailed off as she narrowed her eyes and he grinned innocently before declaring "Hell yes!" He eagerly leant forwards and took her lips into a passionate kiss before she had a chance to say anything.

She pulled back quickly, "Ron! Language!" though she smiled as she reprimanded him. Hermione entwined their hands and laid them over his heart.

"Are you sure?" He checked. "You're not just asking because I want this?"

She swatted him, "I want this too. You've got to know that I love you." She kissed his lips briefly. "Do you still have the rings?"

Ron nodded, leaning to search his bedside table. He produced the velvet box with the two rings. After slipping their rings on, Hermione gushed about how it was much prettier than she remembered and Ron was incredibly giddy. "I love you so much."

"I love you more."

"Oh yeah? You're going to have to prove that to me." he challenged and Hermione eagerly pounced on him.

Lying in post-coital bliss, Hermione was nuzzling his neck, her arm wrapped around his torso, drawing patterns on his pale skin.

"We're going to get married," Ron laughed and Hermione sniffed. "Hey, don't cry." She looked up to his blue eyes, shining with happiness. He was so sweet when he wanted to be. The reality of spending their lives together was really hitting her, she smiled at him.

"Happy tears," she said softly as his thumb came to swipe them from her pink cheeks.

"I bloody hope so." She shifted closer to him. "Hey, does that mean you weren't happy the first time round?" She hit him on his shoulder.

"Of course I was happy. I'm happy now. I'm going to marry you!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

Ron laughed. "I still don't know why, you're mental, woman."

"Don't say that about yourself. You're a lovely, loyal person."

"A bloke doesn't want to hear that he's lovely, Hermione."

"Oh, but you are lovely." Ron rolled his eyes.

"So do you still want a summer wedding?"

"I wouldn't mind if we got married tomorrow as long as we were together, though obviously we'll need time to plan. Summer still sounds good." She murmured and Ron hummed his agreement. Ron was content, he was at home in Hermione's arms and though they had taken a huge circle to get here, they were finally here again. He would do everything in his power to make sure this wedding was on. He would live his life trying to make the world a better place; trying to be a better man because he would do anything for the bushy-haired woman lying on his chest.

* * *

><p>And that's the finale folks. I've hoped you enjoyed this fic and if you've stuck with the story, reviewed, favourited and followed, thank you ever so much. It's been a wonderful journey, I hope to start another soon but I will be looking for a beta.<p>

Please let me know what you think!

WMAL x


End file.
